Eye Of The Fox
by Shade Penn
Summary: G1/UT.Fed up with how they've been treated, Naruto's older brother takes him far away from Konoha. He suceeds, but ends up in a coma and the couple that rescued them  adopt Naruto, under the new name Rad White.Parings on chapter 3.
1. You'll Be In My Heart

A/N: This story _will have_ slash in it.

_"Japanese"_

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

**'Demon speaking.'**

_"Come stop your crying_  
_It will be all right_  
_Just take my hand  
__Hold it tight _

_I will protect you_  
_From all around you_  
_I will be here_  
_Don't you cry _

_For one so small,_  
_You seem so strong_  
_My arms will hold you,_  
_Keep you safe and warm_  
_This bond between us_  
_Can't be broken_  
_I will be here_  
_Don't you cry _

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_  
_Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
_From this day on_  
_Now and forever more"_

* * *

**1. You'll Be In My Heart**

Pain. That's all he felt. The painful sting of betrayal hurt more than the physical wounds he had received and severe case of chakra exhaustion he was suffering from combined. He knew it was not only suicidal, but also incredibly stupid to put almost all his chakra into a single technique. Though in his own defence, it was his only choice. Still, as he looked around at the unfamiliar forest surroundings, putting almost all his chakra into a Body Flicker to get them as far away from Konohagakure no Sato was a good idea.

At the thought of the village of so-called "equality," his lips curled back in malice, exposing sharp canines. More like Village of Ignorance and Prejudice.

A slight breeze in the cloudy day caused him to look down at the small form pressed against his chest as the form shivers, tiny hands having a death grip on his not-so-new blue shirt. It is a child that looks to be 7 years old with sunshine blonde hair, a round face, and three whisker marks on each cheek. The child was asleep, no doubt from exhaustion.

His own malicious sneer softens into a loving smile and his orange eyes toke on a brotherly-paternal more like it-tone as he thinks back to what he'd said before he'd Flickered them out of that Kami forsaken village.

_"I promise Kit, I'll never anyone hurt you again. That's a promise of a lifetime."_

With agonizingly painful steps, he moved through the forest, his heightened half-breed senses missing nothing. He had to adjust his hold on his little brother-the fact that were only related by adoption had been irrelevant to them-and brought a hand to his forehead to let his sharp eyes adjust to the sudden glaring sunlight when he reached a strange narrow clearing.

It looked like some sort of path, only it was made of concrete and had two yellow lines going down the centre. He walked over on it and heard a strange sound. It sounded like a low rumbling, and it was getting closer. He looked in the direction of the noise and tried to move, but his legs were so sore and his exhaustion was rapidly catching up with him.

He did the next best thing, which was always the first thing in that damn village. Protect his brother. He tried to shield him by curling his body around the child so he'd take the damage as it looked like that metal rolling thing was about to hit them.

Something screeched and a creak and a loud clap sound followed and he heard tapping sounds moving along the ground, so he made a guess it was a person from the smell. He heard a male voice speak, but he couldn't understand any of it.

He looked up from his brother at a young looking man with short dark hair and blue eyes wearing rather neat beige clothes with an almost ninja-esque design to them. _"Nani? What did you say? I can't understand you."_

The man furrowed his brow before calling over at the red metal thing. A woman came out of the metal thing. She had long wavy blond hair, blue eyes and wearing more professional gray clothes than the man. The man spoke something he didn't understand again to the woman and she nodded before looking at him.

_"What is your name?"_ he was genuinely surprised to find that she spoke his language that it took a moment for him to register what she'd said.

_"That's not important-ahh!"_ he yelled when she touched a part of his shoulder not covered by the straps of his pack.

The woman pulled her hand back, and upon seeing the blood on her fingers; took a really good look at him and the child he was carrying in his arms before urgently yelling something at her male companion and looked back at him. _"We need to get you to a hospital and fast!"_

He balked at the mention of a hospital and shook his head. _"No way! I don't trust those damn places, they've done us more harm than good!"_ he snarled poisonously.

The woman looked rather perturbed at his vehement declaration, and briefly wondered what this kid had been through before returning to the matter at hand. _"I give you my word that nothing will happen to you."_

He frowned at her. _"It's not me I'm worried they'll hurt."_

The woman looked down at the child in his arms before re-phrasing her statement. _"I give you my word that nothing will happen to him."_

His tense posture relaxed a bit at that and nodded. _"Alright."_ He felt some confusion as the woman led him to the back of the red metal thing, with the man in front and the woman sitting in the back with him and his brother. His eyes started to droop closed. _"I'm so tired."_

The woman shouted even more urgently at the man in the front and his head snapped back as his eyes shot open in alert at the sudden movement the metal thing made. _"You need to stay awake. We'll be at the hospital soon."_ she said. _"Uh, what's your favourite colour?"_

He raised a brow, but appreciated the fact she was trying to distract him from the urge to sleep_. "Orange."_

_"Really? What about your parents' home number?"_ The woman asked.

His brown bangs shadowed over his orange eyes. _"They're dead. It's just been me and my brother ever since he was born."_

The woman winced in sympathy. _"I'm sorry to hear that."_ she said softly. _"I need your name and your brother's."_

He felt his vision blurred and the child in his arms stirred. He looked down into big blue eyes. _"Hey otouto." _

_"Where are we Aniki?"_ Blue eyes shifted over to the woman warily.

_"Far away from Konoha."_ he said, vision growing blearier. _"I'm getting so tired."_

_"No, you need to stay awake." _The woman said urgently.

He shook his head. _"I can't stay awake anymore." _he felt the wound on his shoulder worsen; his healing ability having been temporarily stopped after he used up nearly all his chakra. _"His name is Uzumaki...Naruto." _he gasped for air. _"...and mine...is..."_

Orange eyes dulled and closed as the brown-haired teenager head hit the back of the seat he was sitting on, his younger brother worriedly yelling,

_"Aniki? Kira?"_

* * *

Naruto was worried. And scared.

He was worried about his Aniki because the hospital people had rushed him into the ER. And he was scared because they may try and hurt him, and he couldn't protect him. Just like when his Aniki protected _him_ from the awful hospital people back in Konoha.

He hoped that these people were different and would actually help his Aniki.

Naruto clutched the pack his brother had put important scrolls and storage scrolls in. Before they had left, Kira had come home to their crummy apartment looking incensed. When Naruto had asked what was wrong, Kira had said that the council had denied them the right to move into the Namikaze Estate for the 5th time since Naruto had started the Academy. So for about a month.

Naruto had known all about his parents from his Aniki and how much they had looked forward to having him. Kira had told him about they died and about Kyuubi being sealed inside of him. Naturally, he had been terrified and went on about how the villagers were right. Though Kira had of course explained to him about how the seal would keep Kyuubi in, and about how they were two separate beings.

After telling him about the denial, Naruto had made a suggestion: Why should they listen to them? Intrigued, Kira had told him to continue and explain. Slightly flustered, Naruto had told him that since it was legally his house, they couldn't keep it from him. And if he couldn't have it, no one could. Kira had stared at him for a long moment before his face broke out into a vulpine grin and _idly_ suggested that they should leave Konoha after making them suffer.

Naruto had known about Kira's not-so-secret distaste for Konoha after their father's wish had been ignored by basically everyone. It had gone so far that Kira had actually _refused _to wear Konoha's headband and had worn the one of Uzushiogakure, the village of Naruto's mother, when he had officially become a ninja.

Naruto had also gotten tired of everyone's treatment and agreed to whatever had Kira had planned. As it turned out, Kira used a drop of Naruto's blood to open the gate to the Estate and pulled out several storage scrolls from his pack and told Naruto to gather up anything he wanted to keep separated.

In the end, Naruto had gathered all the photos of their parents and any scrolls of jutsus he found and Kira had placed them into one scroll and then before his eyes, Kira placed the entire Estate into another scroll and replaced it with a transformed log.

Naruto had been rather confused about that before Kira had let out a simple fire jutsu and the henged house went up in flames. The wicked smile on Kira's face had indicated that_ this_ had been the suffering he'd wanted to leave to the 'good' people of Konohagakure. Angry villagers and ninja's had shown up screaming abuse at them for 'destroying' the Yondaime's 'home'.

It was a surreal blur after that, Kira had done something to make him sleepy before shielding him from the attacks and then a red glowing chakra had surrounded them and...nothing. He had fallen asleep by then.

The next time he'd woken up, he found himself being held by his brother and a strange blonde lady telling him to stay awake. It worked for a moment before his Aniki told her Naruto's name and fell against the back of his seat and Naruto had tried to wake him up, but it didn't work.

At the current moment, Naruto sent the blond lady and her dark-haired companion a wary look before the woman smiled down at him sympathetically. Naruto tried to smile back, but it came out like more of a grimace. He was grateful though that they had bothered with them when he knew that no one back in Konoha would have given them a second glance.

As the Doctor came into the waiting room, he hoped it was good news, but the grim look on his face was quickly diminishing those hopes.


	2. New Divide

A/N: This story will have slash in it. There will also be spoilers in this story.

_"Japanese"_

_"Speaking"_

_'Thoughts'_

**_'Demon speaking.'_**

_"In every loss in every lie  
In every truth that you deny  
And each regret and each goodbye  
Was a mistake too great to hide  
And your voice was all I heard  
That I get what I deserve_

_So give me reason  
To prove me wrong  
To wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross  
The distance in your eyes  
Give me reason  
To fill this hole  
Connect this space between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies  
Across this new divide  
Across this new divide  
Across this new divide"  
_

* * *

**2. New Divide**

Machiko White couldn't help but grimace to herself as she thought about what the Doctor said to her and her husband Atticus about the young teenager's condition. It also didn't help that the little blond boy beside her was asking her if his brother was gonna be alright. How was she supposed to tell him that his brother was in a coma?

Machiko bit her lip before coming to a decision. It would be risky, but it was the only way to explain things clearly. Turning to her husband she said, "I'm taking Naruto to see his brother." Atticus stared at her for moment before slowly nodding, uncertainty written across his face. Machiko looked back down at Naruto. _"Would you like to go see your brother?" _she asked in Japanese.

Naruto's eyes brightened. _"Yeah!"_ he said excitedly as he followed her down the hall. His exuberant countenance came crashing down when they reached Kira's room. His Aniki was hooked up to a life support machine, a breathing mask over his nose and mouth. _"Why is Aniki like that?"_

Machiko looked guiltily uncomfortable as she tried to find the right words to explain why Kira was like that. _"Well, your brother was very hurt and also very tired when my husband and I found you two. The Doctor from earlier told us that your brother had lost a lot of blood and was suffering from extreme fatigue, so when we got him here, he had fallen into a coma."_

Naruto paled at the word 'coma.' _"Is he going to wake up?"_

Machiko bit her lip. _"That's the thing. Normally when someone falls into a coma it is because there brain got hurt, but in Kira's case it is because his body is in shock and it could be a while before his body is able to deal with whatever stress is affecting him."_

This explanation made Naruto visibly crestfallen. _"So until Kira-nii wakes up, I'm gonna be all alone." _he said sadly.

Machiko really wished there was something she could do for him and she tried not to slap herself for her own stupidity. _'Maybe there _is _one option, though I'll need Atti's agreement.'_ she thought. _"Um, Naruto, could you stay here please? I need to talk with my husband for a moment." _Naruto nodded wordlessly and Machiko smiled. _"Thank you."_

Naruto's head jerked up at her before smiling brightly her and scampered onto a chair he pulled to be at Kira's beside, that neon orange pack clutched in his arms like it's the most valuable thing in the world.

Machiko silently left the room and went back to the waiting room where her husband was. "I told him."  
"How'd he take it?" Atticus asked.

Machiko sighed as she sat down next to him. "Strangely. He was upset, but he didn't react like a normal 7 year old." she said. "It makes me wonder what they went through before we found them on the road."

"Machiko White; archeologist, and now child psychologist." Atticus said lightly.

Machiko smiled for a second before looking at him seriously. "How do Machiko and Atticus White; parents, sound?"

* * *

Naruto had been staring at Kira's prone form one second, now he was staring around at his damp sewer surroundings in confusion. _"Where am I?"_ he wondered aloud.

A deep menacing voice called out, **"Follow my voice, Kit."**

Naruto thought against doing what the scary voice said, but he wanted answers. So he followed the scary voice to a large room with a set of bars at one end and a kanji for 'seal' on it. _"Who's there?" _he asked peering into the cage. He backtracked immediately when he was suddenly face to maw with a big furry face with red slitted eyes and orange fur. He saw the rest of it was a large red fox with long ears. It took him an instant to recognize him. _"You're the Kyuubi no Kitsune..."_ The demon grinned smugly...that is until Naruto finished his sentence, _"...Kira's bad father!"_

Kyuubi sweat dropped as well as face-faulted. **"What do you mean bad father?"** he roared indignantly._ "If it weren't for me, he wouldn't even be alive!"_

_"And how did you create Kira?"_ Naruto asked expectantly.

Kyuubi was about to retort when he looked at him suspiciously. **"Did Kira tell you?"**

_"Not really. He just said it involved your chakra and selfishness."_ Naruto replied.

Kyuubi felt rather irritated at the explanation Kira gave, it also showed that Kira didn't like that he was his father very much. **"Then that is all that is needed to be said until you're older."**

_"Then can you tell me _why_ Kira is in a coma?" _Naruto asked sullenly while grasping at a more supernatural reason Kira was in the state he was currently in.

**"That I can answer." **Kyuubi began. **"You know that Kira is a half-breed that I created, though the I remain adamant you don't know the _how_ I did it when I was sealed inside your mother,"** he added sharply, causing Naruto to scowl, **"Kira has two chakras, his human chakra _and_ his demonic chakra. Since he somehow managed to harmonize both chakras and his control over it is very impressive. But anyway, because he nearly used up all his demonic chakra to save you both, his chakras are thrown out of whack, with his human chakra being the most dominant at the moment; making him mostly human and making it a lot harder for him to heal quickly." **he explained.

_"How long will it take for them to become harmonized again and for Kira to wake up?" _Naruto asked with a hopeful edge in his voice.

Kyuubi put on a thinking face. **"That is moot, bit it may take several years at best for all his demonic chakra to be at what it was before he went and damn near committed suicide. I can't let anyone know that my heir almost killed himself!" **he ranted the last bit.

Naruto suddenly glared at the caged demon._ "Shut up! Kira-nii is the best! You don't deserve to be his biological father!"_

Kyuubi was actually stunned into silence by the blonde's declaration. It hurt his pride to admit that the brat was right, but he was right. In fact, from what he'd seen through bits and pieces of Naruto's memories, Kira was exactly like his mother, right down to the killer kekkei genkai and barring the sadistic attitude that he had gotten from Kyuubi.

**"Fine, there may be some point to what you say, but arguing isn't going to wake him up any faster," **Naruto's scowl deepened, but nodded, **"Now, I suggest, that if you don't want all of your hard work to go to waste, you should keep up with your chakra exercises."**

Naruto nodded. Most of what Kira had taught him was what the Academy instructor's 'should have taught him. _"So how do I get out?"_

**"It's your mind."** Was Kyuubi's smart reply.

Naruto growled a little, but the pout on his small childish face made him look rather cute instead of threatening. _"Fine!" _he yelled childishly and concentrated on getting out. His eyes opened to find himself once again staring at Kira's prone form. _'I can wait for you to wake up nii-san.' _he thought.

The door to the room opened and in walked Machiko and Atticus. _"How are you holding up?"_ Machiko asked delicately.

Naruto frowned to himself. _"I'm mad, sad, and hopeful. I just really want Kira-nii to get better."_

Machiko nodded and briefly looked at Atticus before kneeling down beside Naruto. _"Naruto, my husband and I have come to a decision that will help you. We want to adopt you."_

It took Naruto a moment to register what she said before his eyes widened to an almost comical level._ "You really mean that? You're not just saying that?" _he questioned.

Machiko shook her head. _"You see, we _were _actually on planning on adopting a child, we even agreed to adopt Kira so no one can pull the plug on him." _It hurt her to say that, but it needed to be said.

Naruto looked between them hopefully._ "I can really call you mom and dad?"_

_"Yes."_

The word was barely out of Machiko's mouth before Naruto launched himself at her in a hug. _"Thank you!" _he cried. _'I finally get to have a mom and dad! Kira, when you wake up, I hope you like them as much as I'm sure I'm going to.'_


	3. Family

A/N: This story _will have_ slash in it. There will also be spoilers in this story. On another note, I have some of the pairings made, they will be; Carly/Spike, Rad (Naruto)/Skyfire, Kira/Skywarp, Alexis/Carlos. More pairings will be decided as the story progresses, but these are the definite ones.

_"Japanese"_

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

**'Demon speaking.'**

_Memory/Flashback_

_You take the trouble as it comes and love them more than anyone_  
_Good or bad or indifferent, it's still family_  
_You choose your lovers, you pick your friends_  
_Not the family that you're in, nah_  
_They'll be with you 'til the end, 'cause it's family_

_And when it's family, you forgive them for they know not what they do_  
_When it's family, they're a mirror of the worst and best in you_  
_When it's family, when it's family_  
_Let me be all that I should be to the family_

* * *

**3. Family**

_"Wow! This is our new home?"_ Naruto said in awe as he looked up at the two story house and then up at Machiko with wide eyes.

Machiko nodded. _"We were just driving here to move in when we found you and your brother; you can choose which ever room you want to be your bedroom."_

If at all possible, Naruto's eyes got even wider. _"Yatta! Me and Aniki apartment really only had one bedroom and I slept in there while Aniki slept on the couch, but I get to actually _choose?_ Yosh!"_ he yelled excitedly as he sprinted into the house, Kira's neon orange pack strapped onto his back.

Machiko frowned to herself and sighed. "Now I really wonder what they went through."

"What did he tell you?" Atticus asked.

"He said they lived in an apartment and while he slept in the only bedroom, his brother slept on the couch." Machiko relayed.

_"Mom! Dad! I want this room!"_ Naruto's high childish voice yelled from above.

Atticus looked mildly amused as he saw Naruto waving at them from the window in the second story room facing them. "I take it he found a room he liked?"

Machiko chuckled. "Yeah." she cupped her hands around her mouth. _"Okay Naruto!"_

_"Yatta!"_ Naruto cheered and pulled back into the room. He plopped down onto the carpeted floor. He took the pack off and opened it to pull out two scrolls Kira had marked with a red marker to signify that a drop of Naruto's blood could open them.

He unrolled both scrolls and gently bit his thumb to let two drops of his blood hit the scrolls and two poofs of smoke revealed that one scroll held wooden shuriken (Kira didn't fully trust a 7 year old with the real deal just yet) and academic things; like chakra explanations, math books-which he was surprisingly good at.

The other scroll had several E-ranked Academy level jutsus with footnotes for him to read and higher level jutsus with P.S notes on them telling him not to touch them unless he can accomplish certain chakra control exercises he left in the scroll. Along with the exercises there were also real shuriken and kunai (with Do Not Touch just yet notes on them) and several spools of ninja wire.

One thing he hadn't expected to find in the scroll was a photo album and on top of it were two items; a large locket and a picture frame. The frame was sterling silver and well taken care of and the picture itself had three people in it; a beautiful red-haired woman who had her hands wrapped around her extended stomach, a good-looking blond man who had one arm wrapped around the woman's shoulder and the other wrapped around the tiny hand of the brown-haired toddler on his shoulders. All of them were beaming brightly at the camera.

_"This photo," _he remembered Kira telling him when he showed him the picture, _"is a family photo."_

_"Where am I then?" _he could remember himself asking.

Kira had chuckled and pointed at the red-haired woman's stomach. _"You were still in mom, 'Ruto. This was taken just after you had started kicking."_

Naruto smiled and hugged the picture to his chest for a moment before seeing a red covered book sticking out of his brother's pack. His smile widened as he saw the kanji's for his name written on it. _'It's my journal, Kira-nii remembered it after all.' _he thought, a little sad that he'd have to wait _years_ before his brother would wake up. _'But thankfully he _will _get better. It's just going to take a while.'_ he reasoned with himself.

Naruto put the metal kunai and shuriken back into the scroll as well as the locket since he wasn't sure if it was for him, but left the photo album and picture out. He put the scroll back into the pack and heard light footsteps and looked up to see Machiko entering his new room. _"Konnichiwa Kaa-chan."_

Machiko felt her heart soar at the acceptance from Naruto, but couldn't help but worry for him and his brother if whatever they went through may have left some serious trauma. Kira certainly showed to be very distrustful of hospitals, but decided to wait until Naruto was settled in to ask since it was a very delicate subject. _"Konnichiwa Naruto-kun, do you like your new room?"_ Naruto nodded and she saw the books and papers on the floor. _"It seems you've already begun to decorate."_

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly. _"Yeah, it's just things that Kira-nii would teach me and some photos."_

Machiko got on her knees and picked up one of the books. She raised a brow as she flipped through it. _"It also seems like you like Math. A lot."_ she mused.

Naruto grinned proudly. _"Kira-nii's a really great teacher. He says I'm really good with numbers." _he frowned, somewhat dampening his mood. _"He was supposed to start teaching me about fractions this week." _he muttered.

Machiko winced at his despondency, but offered a sympathetic smile. _"I myself am very good at Math as well, perhaps I could teach you if you'd like."_

Naruto nodded. _"Yeah, yeah!"_

Machiko's smile faded as she picked up the box of wooden shuriken. _"You're not planning on using these are you?"_

Naruto flushed somewhat. _"Um, it's too help me with my aim; I just throw them at cans really. Please let me keep them."_

_"Hmm, alright, but promise you won't get into trouble with these." _Machiko said sternly.

Naruto nodded. _"I promise!"_

Machiko nodded as well and her expression softened in curiosity as she picked up the silver picture frame. _"Er, are these your parents and brother?"_

Naruto's eyes turned forlorn. _"Yeah, Kira would tell me about them and how much they loved us when people would say that they didn't and abandoned us."_

Machiko saw the tears forming in his eyes and out of motherly instinct she hugged him and he flinched. _'This isn't right, he shouldn't be flinching from a simple hug.' _she thought. _"I'm sure your Kira-nii was right about your parents loving you."_

Very slowly and tentatively, Naruto wrapped his arms around Machiko in response to her hug. _"He was right, I'm sure too."_

_"May I ask why Kira looks so...different than your parents?" _Machiko asked tentatively.

_"Oh," _Naruto shrugged like it was no-big-deal. _"Kira-nii had been adopted by my mom and dad. He said his mommy and mine were friends and took him in when she died."_

Machiko looked off into the distance, silently vowing to be optimistic about Kira's recovery as Naruto, who seemed to truly believe that his brother would wake up. She bit her lip as she thought of the paperwork that still had to be done. _"Um, just so you know, Atticus and I will need to know something's about you and your brother for the social worker that will be coming tomorrow to make the adoption official."_

Naruto thought this over and nodded. _"Sure. What do you need to know?"_

Machiko pulled out of the hug and laid her hands on her lap, a serious expression on her face. _"When are you and Kira's birthdays?" _

Naruto's expression looked torn between irony and wariness. "_My birthday is October 10; Kira-nii's is December 25."_

Machiko's eyes widened a fraction. _"Wow, Health and Sports Day, and Christmas? That's impressive."_

Naruto preened at the compliment where as any Konoha citizen would spit and curse their birthdates. _"Arigato."_

Machiko smiled. _"Do itashimashite." _her countenance became serious once again. _"How old are you and Kira?"_

Naruto bit his lip in thought. _"I'm 7 and Kira-nii is...either 13 or 14. I think."_

_"You think?"_ Machiko raised a brow at this.

Naruto flushed. _"Kira-nii never gave me his age really. I only know it's those options because not too long ago I guessed that he was 12 and he said he was older than that." _he shrugged.

_"Hn...He certainly looks 13." _Machiko muttered. _"But we'll go with 14 just in case we're wrong when he wakes up, alright?"_

Naruto nodded and paused. _"When Kira-nii told me that mom and dad asked if he wanted to change his last name, he did. Will I be able to do that?"_

_"If you want." _Machiko said. Naruto nodded. _"How does Naruto White sound?"_

Naruto made a face. _"I don't want them to find either of us." _he muttered. _"Kira-nii's name can be Uzumaki-White, but I want to change my last and first name."_

Machiko blinked at this. _"Um, what do you want to be called then?"_

Naruto's eyes got a faraway look in them as he thought and a memory flashed before his eyes.

(Flashback)

_Naruto threw his shuriken at a pop can and knocked it off the fence. "Yes!"_

_Kira clapped and smiled at his brother's enthusiasm. "That was so rad Naruto-kun. You're definitely getting better with your aim."_

_Naruto beamed at the praise. "Wait, rad?"_

_"Yup, sounds cool doesn't it?" Kira asked crossing his arms smirking._

_Naruto nodded. "Really cool!"_

(Flashback Ends)

_"Rad."_

Machiko nearly jumped at the sudden admission. _"Nani?" _

_"My name, I want it to be Rad." _Naruto said his expression very serious for a 7 year old.

_"Um, sure." _Machiko blinked twice before smiling. _"Then when the social worker gives us the papers to fill out, Kira will be Kira Uzumaki-White, and you will be Rad White."_

* * *

Aniki= Elder brother

Nii=short form of 'niisan'. Generally added to an older brother's name.

Kun=commonly added to a boy's name

Nani? =What?

Arigato=Thanks

Do itashimashite=you're welcome

Konnichiwa=Hello

Kaa-chan=Mother


	4. Weird

A/N: This story _will have_ slash in it. There will also be spoilers in this story. On another note, I have some of the pairings made, they will be; Carly/Spike, Rad (Naruto)/Skyfire, Kira/Skywarp, Alexis/Carlos. More pairings will be decided as the story progresses, but these are the definite ones.

_"Japanese"_

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

**'Demon speaking.'**

_Memory/Flashback_

_You like the rules that don't apply_  
_And let the good things_  
_Pass you by_  
_Standing here without a plan_  
_That's why you're such a happy man_

_Don't you think it's weird_  
_Weirder then weird?_  
_That's what you are_  
_That's what you want to be_  
_What I like about you_  
_Is what you like about me_  
_Don't you think it's 1, 2?_

* * *

**4. Weird**

Rad White, formerly Uzumaki Naruto, as of yesterday was groaning as he sat in the back seat of the red Mazda as Machiko took him clothes shopping._ "Kaa-chan, the clothes I'm wearing are perfectly fine. 'Sides, no one would let us in their stores when we went shopping before."_

Machiko's grip on the steering wheel tightened. It had taken her nearly an hour to convince Naru-Rad- she corrected herself for the third time-to go shopping with her. And now it seemed she had her answer. _"I promise this will be fine, but if you're going to school here, Atticus and I are going to help you learn English, 'kay?"_

Rad pouted. _"Why Kaa-chan?"_

Machiko sighed. _"Because English is the major language people speak here. When I came here, it was difficult to learn at first, but I promise it will get easier with the more words you know. Besides, when your brother wakes up you can tell him that you learned a new language."_ she added slyly.

This worked like a charm. _"Hai Kaa-chan! I promise to make you all proud!"_

Machiko smiled at him in the rear-view mirror. _"Just be yourself. After all, just because you've changed your name doesn't mean you should change who you are."_ Rad stared at her with tears of gratitude in his eyes and a bit of sadness. This made Machiko think she had just inadvertently reminded him of his brother, so she quickly and awkwardly changed the subject. _"Once you've learned enough English, we'll be enrolling you in school."_

The tears vanished as Rad made a face. _"Bah! I hope these teachers will at least teach me something."_

_'Even his teachers didn't like him?'_ Machiko thought darkly and knew she had to tread carefully. _"Why, didn't they teach you anything?"_

Rad shook his head. _"No, they'd yell at me when I would try to answer or ignore me when I needed help. Kira-nii told me that they gave him the same treatment, so he got tired of it and taught me what they should have since the lessons were still the same as when he learned it." _he said as Kira's voice rang in his head.

_"This is pathetic. It's still all the same from when I was your age." _he could remember Kira shaking his head as he looked through his textbook. _"Really, these people need to get some new material. You know what? If those rats won't teach you properly, then I will."_

_"Well, I'm sure that you'll learn lots of things here." _Machiko said breaking Rad out of his reverie. _"Is there anything in particular that you want while we're out?"_

Rad hummed in thought. _"A new journal to write in when the one I already have is filled up."_

_"You have a journal?" _Machiko asked.

_"Yeah, Kira-nii gave it to me so I could express my anger in a healthy way. I just started writing in it a month ago, but Kira's already got five journals filled out." _Rad explained. _'Why would he bring them though? Eh, understanding Kira-nii makes my brain hurt.' _he thought before being distracted by the sites in the town they now lived in. _'Please let this place be different than Konoha.'_

Soon enough, Machiko pulled the car to a stop in front of a clothing store and Rad clutched Machiko's hand like it was a lifeline and looking around cautiously as if expecting to be kicked out.

_"Let's get you some shoes first." _Machiko commented, absently looking at the sandals on Rad's feet.

_"Shoes?" _Rad asked frowning, a perplexed expression coming over his face. _"What are _Sho-es?" he said trying to say the word in English.

_"Very good Rad." _Machiko smiled approvingly before answering. _"Shoes go on your feet, like our sandals, only they cover your whole foot." she then frowned thoughtfully. "You'll also need some socks."_

"So-oc-ks?" Rad repeated tilting his head. _"What are those?"_

Machiko looked down at him in surprise. _"Don't you wear socks where you're from?" _Rad shook his head. _"Well, socks are made of cotton and they go on your feet before you put on shoes."_

_"Oh."_

* * *

After some fussing on Rad's part about the lack of anything orange on his clothing or shoes, they headed to a bookstore to find some books to help Rad learn English.

_"Don't wander off, I'll be over here in the Language section if you need me, 'kay?" _Machiko asked as she pointed at the sections' sign of the one she'd be in.

_"Hai." _Rad nodded as he memorized the funny looking scribble on the sign before he started to look around for a blank book for future use.

Rad looked around the lower shelves until he found a blue covered book with empty blue lines in it and he tilted his head in confusion. _'Why is this book like this?'_ he thought before turning around, only to have someone run into him. _"Itai." _he groaned as he fell onto his backside.

His assailant turned out to be a little girl around his age with short brown hair, pale skin, green eyes, and wearing a red shirt and white shorts. She glared at him angrily. "Watch it!"

Rad blinked owlishly at her, though if he understood what she was accusing him of, he would have been very indignant. _"Nani?"_

"What's going on over here?" Machiko asked crossing her arms as she stood between the two children.

"He was in my way and I bumped into him." The little girl said truthfully. After all, there was no point in lying to a woman who looked so obviously like the boy's mother.

_"Rad-kun, did you get what you wanted?" _Machiko asked looking down at her adopted son.

Rad nodded as he held out the blue book. _"Hai Kaa-chan, but it's got funny blue lines in it."_

Machiko smiled humorously as she grabbed his hand and pulled toward the counter. _"It's supposed to Sochi."_

_"Oh." _Rad looked back at the little girl. _"Sayonara Shounen-san."_

Machiko looked down at him oddly. _"Rad-kun, why did you call that little girl a boy?"_

_"That was a girl?" _Rad looked honestly surprised.

Machiko shook her head at her adopted son's obliviousness. _"Yes Rad-kun, that was a girl."_

* * *

After stopping at a flower shop, Machiko drove Rad to the hospital so he could visit his brother. Rad held a vase of yellow flowers in his hands as they walked down the hall to Kira's room.

_"I'll wait out here, 'kay?" _Machiko said earning her a nod from the smaller blond as his features were set in a somber frown.

Rad put the vase on the window pane and took a seat on the chair he'd left beside Kira's bedside. _"I miss you Kira-nii. It's so strange not seeing you already awake and making me breakfast in the morning for the last three days." _he gave the prone form a watery smile. _"But I'm okay. And we got adopted by the nice couple that found us on the road. And," _his voice got quiet as he leaned forward so there wasn't any chance of Machiko overhearing, _"I met your Bad Father." _he ignored the faint growling in the back of his mind.

There was of course no reply from the prone form on the bed being covered up to the chest in a white blanket. Though there was an oddly peaceful looked on Kira's face despite the face mask; it really did look like he was merely sleeping.

Rad's blue eyes nervously shifted around the room before closing the one-sided conversation. _"Love you nii-chan; be sure to get better." _his face gained a bittersweet smile. _"I want my Aniki back after all." _

* * *

Shounen means 'boy'

San is a polite form to address someone. Rad though really _did _think that Alexis looked like a boy in the store.

Itai is an exclamation used when hurt.

Sochi means 'son.'


	5. A Day In The Sun

A/N: This story _will have_ slash in it. There will also be spoilers in this story. On another note, I have some of the pairings made, they will be; Carly/Spike, Rad (Naruto)/Skyfire, Kira/Skywarp, Alexis/Carlos. More pairings will be decided as the story progresses, but these are the definite ones.

_"Japanese"_

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

**'Demon speaking.'**

_Memory/Flashback_

_Everything's working out fine  
You've got all the things you want and I've got mine  
No more struggle and strife  
Kickin' back and diggin'...it's a wonderful life_

_And then you awoke_  
_To start the day out laughing_  
_It's some kind of a joke_

_Everybody's waiting for a day in the sun_  
_Everybody's working hard to have some fun_  
_First you want a million then a million and one_  
_Everybody's waiting for a day in the sun_

* * *

**5. A Day In The Sun**

(4 years later)

"Where does the time go?" A blond 12 year old mused as he turned off his annoying alarm clock. He ran a hand threw his blond spiky hair as he smiled at the picture on his bedside table of his birth parents and toddler version of his older brother. "Ohayo Kaa-san, Otou-san, and nii-chan." he said respectively to each one in the photo.

While he called his adoptive parents 'mom' and 'dad' now, he called his birth parents by their titles. He had grown out of calling Machiko and Atticus 'Kaa' and 'Otou,' not because he didn't want to, but it would be less confusing for others around him to hear what they were to him.

He also learned English within 6 months of being turned out that the more English he did learn; it did get easier to string English sentences together. His real challenge had not only been school, but telling his adoptive parents _all _about himself and Kira. He owed them the truth for everything they had done for him.

He told them everything. About Kira's half-breed status, about being a Jinchuuriki, about chakra, and about how they were treated by everyone. His first reaction was that they'd retract the adoption and kick him out like how anyone in Konoha would have done. They had been naturally shocked, but had been _more _disgusted by how they had been treated. It also served them to believe that no demon they read about would care about a human so much to raise Rad and _not _kill those villagers. It spoke rather well of Kira's self-control.

Once they had accepted the information fully, Atticus had begun asking about the five elemental countries. Rad replied that there were five corresponding to the five main elements that most jutsu were based on. The land of fire, land of water, land of wind, land of earth, and land of lightning. He also explained that there were several smaller countries but Kira hadn't gotten around to explaining what they were aside from their names and where they were located.

Machiko had asked all she could on chakra and how it could also be used to heal people and being able to mold it to do jutsus. Rad had replied that people needed to be able to have precise control over their chakra or it could have very bad results. He also explained how different chakras looked and felt like from Kira's notes that his brother had made for him. Human chakra was blue in color and rather normal. Plants and trees had greenish chakra that gave people a peaceful and calm feeling. Demon chakra was red and had such a malevolent feeling that it made people sick.

Though when asked about Kira's chakra, Rad had replied that since Kira was only half a demon, his chakra was both red _and _blue. He said that when Kira had harmonized his two chakras they had created a very light purple that didn't give off a sick-to-your-stomach feeling. He also told them that Kira had nearly used up all his demonic chakra to get them away from Konoha and that it would take a few years before everything was back in order and he could wake up. Though he wasn't too sure on the fact if Kira could hear them or not.

Once Rad had started school, he felt like he was back in Konoha's Ninja Academy because the students would tease him about his whisker marks and how he was a 'Math Geek' for being so good at it. By lunchtime he had been nearly ready to give up on the students being different from the ones in Konoha when he met the Shounen-girl from the book store and her Hispanic friend.

They had introduced themselves as Alexis, and Carlos, but Rad kept calling Alexis 'Shounen' only adding 'Chan' instead of 'San.' When Carlos asked what 'Shounen-chan' meant, they both had a secret laugh at Alexis' boyish hairstyle and attitude.

Though it had stopped when Alexis found out _exactly _what Rad was calling her. He swore he'd never run so fast from anything in his entire life, mobs included.

He'd told them basic things about himself, like his hobbies and interests, but not about Kira. He didn't want to make a big deal about him and the fact he was adopted never came up, so he was under no obligation to tell them. Yeah, he was still wary about others, but it had diminished.

At the moment he was riding his bike to Fred's house for Math tutoring. After hearing about Rad's Mathematical prowess, Fred's parents had hired him to tutor Fred on weekends for 2 hours.

A slight scowl marred Rad's features as he thought about the boy's attitude at school. He and his friend Billy would often bully him because of his intelligence, but also because of his birthmarks. Then again, he saw that Fred wasn't _all _that bad as long Billy wasn't with him, so maybe this might be bearable.

* * *

"I don't need a tutor." Fred whined for the third time in a row.

His mother sighed in frustration. "That's not what those grades say. We'll talk when those grades improve young man." she said sternly.

"But couldn't you have gotten someone other than Rad White?" Fred questioned loudly.

His mother raised a brow. "Why? I mean you're the one who talks about how good he is at Math all the time, so there was no better choice." she explained.

"Anyone's better!" Fred protested.

His mother glanced at the clock, it read: 11:20. "Stop your whining Fred. Your tutor will be here in 10 minutes, so go get your Math homework. And be nice." she warned.

Fred grumbled a "Yes" under his breath as he went to gather up his Math homework.

It wasn't like he didn't like Rad, quite the opposite in fact, but he just didn't want the blond to think he was an idiot. And the fact he and Billy bullied him at school probably didn't make Rad think too highly of either of them.

As he set his homework on the dining table, the phone rang. "I'll get it mom." he called as he picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Fred, you busy?"

"Uh, sorry Billy, but I've got someone coming over." Fred replied.

"Oh? Like a date?" There was a sly tone in the other boy's tone.

Fred blushed heatedly. "No it's not a date! It's a tutor."

"Who's the geek then?" Billy asked snidely.

Now Fred hesitated with answering before just deciding to get it over with. Whatever happens, happens. "It's Rad."

"..."

"Um, Billy, you still there?" Fred asked worriedly.

"...Rad's your tutor?"

"Yeah."

"And he's going over to your house?"

"Yeah."

"When's he going to be there?"

"Uh, 11:30, why do you-" Fred hadn't even finished the question before the line went dead. He sighed as he put the phone back on its handle. He blinked as he heard the doorbell ring. _'Even Billy couldn't get here that fast.' _he thought before opening the front door.

In the doorway stood a blond with spiky hair framing his face, but the sunlight hitting it made it shine like gold. Blue eyes that almost looked like a violet-blue held a hard edge in them. And a rather nice-looking face that was a light tan was marred by a slight scowl. Three whisker marks on each cheek gave him an exotic look and coupled with his expression, it was obvious that Rad White was _not _happy to be there.

* * *

Ohayo means 'good morning.'

'Chan' can be added to a name if there's some familiarity between the person using it and the person being called it.

An interesting fact is that the word in Japanese for 'Killer' is 'Kira.'

The name 'Machiko' means 'Fortunate One,' and 'Atticus' means 'Father-like.'

As it turns out, I found out that 'Rad' is an actual name. It means 'Advisor.'


	6. Dangerous To Know

A/N: This story _will have_ slash in it. There will also be spoilers in this story. On another note, I have some of the pairings made, they will be; Carly/Spike, Rad (Naruto)/Skyfire, Kira/Skywarp, Alexis/Carlos. More pairings will be decided as the story progresses, but these are the definite ones.

_"Japanese"_

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

**'Demon speaking.'**

_Memory/Flashback_

_Some secrets need to be kept  
Some stories should never be told  
Some reasons shouldn't be understood  
They just might turn your blood cold_

_Who needs all the answers?_  
_Who takes all the chances?_  
_Who said the truth's gonna save you?_  
_When the truth can be dangerous_

_Like the way I feel_  
_It's alright to steal_  
_What I need from you_  
_Do what I have to do_  
_Say what I have to say_  
_Go where I have to go_  
_And that's dangerous_  
_Dangerous to know_

* * *

**6. Dangerous To Know**

"Hello Fred." Rad greeted rather stiffly.

"Um, hi Rad." Fred greeted back a bit awkwardly as he tried to avoid eye contact. "Um, come in."

Rad nodded and stepped inside. "Thank you. Now where is your homework?"

"Uh, in the dining room. I thought you could help me in there." Fred replied, smiling nervously.

"Okay then, lead the way." Rad said following Fred into the dining room and took a seat near him. "Now, the first thing we need to go over is-" he was interrupted by the door bell ringing.

"I'll get it." Fred said getting up and when he came back he looked anxious and Billy was following him, who was carrying a backpack and he was smiling rather oddly. "Um, Billy's going to be here too, hope that's not a problem."

The edge in Rad's eyes got steelier, but he nodded nonetheless. "It's fine, have a...seat." he blinked when Billy took the seat on the other side of him and Fred retook his own seat. Rad shook his head and went into explaining their homework.

* * *

"Well, now that that's done with, wanna hang out?" Billy asked once they were finished with their homework.

Rad paused momentarily in putting his books away. "No thanks." he said fairly plainly.

"What? I mean, why not?" Billy persisted. "You 'must be getting tired of hanging around Carlos, and Alexis all the time."

Rad's eyes went cold. "And here I was beginning to think you might actually be a decent person, but I can clearly see how wrong I am with you insulting my friends. At least _they_ never bullied me or were jealous of me." he said frigidly.

Fred glared at Billy as the taller boy gapped at the blonde's retreating back. "You just _had_ to make him angry, didn't you?"

"Hey, I...I..." Billy didn't finish his sentence as he saw that Rad was heading in the opposite direction of his home. "Gotta go." Fred watched him leave and shook his head.

Billy caught up to Rad, only to see him leave a flower shop with a handful of yellow lilies. He felt a small pang of jealously. Did Rad already have a girlfriend? Or boyfriend? No, he's never seen the blond around anyone other than those two friends of his and he's never looked at either of them with any interest before. So who were the flowers for?

He followed Rad to the hospital and wondered why he'd go there.

* * *

Rad walked down the hall and when he came to Kira's room, he switched out the old flowers with the new ones. He smiled at the prone form of his brother.

Kira had obviously grown and matured in the last four years. He wasn't exactly sure of his height, but Rad figured that Kira an average 16 or 17 year old. He vaguely wondered how his hair got cut without disturbing him.

Rad took his seat next to the bed._ "Hi Kira-nii. I hope you're doing better today."_ his smile widened._ "I'm sure you're going to wake up soon. I just started a tutoring job in Mathematics today. It went okay, but this bully Billy insulted my friends."_ he sighed. _"Well, I'll see you next week nii-chan."_ his looked back at him. _"Maybe sooner if you do wake up."_

Rad smiled one last time at Kira and left the room, only to nearly collide with someone he had just left. "What are you doing here?"

Billy reeled back. "Uh, why are _you_ here?" Rad glared angrily at him. "Okay, I followed you here because I wanted to apologize to you." It was only a little lie.

Rad's face relaxed somewhat. "Seriously? Even _I _wouldn't do that." Follow him he meant, not the apology part.

"Yeah, well, you're just worth it." Billy said before he realized he'd said that aloud. "Uh..."

Rad tilted his head questioningly. "You really mean that?"

"Yeah, I do." Billy replied.

Rad's glared turned into an almost-smile. "Well, thanks." he said walking past him.

Inside Rad's mindscape, Kyuubi was smirking to himself. **_'This kid is as oblivious as Minato. I hope Kira's nothing like this.'_** The thought of his son and said son's opinion on him brought on a small pang of guilt. **_'Am I really a bad father?'_** he shook his head. **_'Not really, I am after all the reason Kira's even alive...though I do suppose that his human mother played some part.'_**

* * *

Rad rode his bike on the sidewalk. After he'd visit Kira he'd do his daily ninja exercises and after he'd spoken with Kyuubi the previous day, the demon had suggested that he finally start on his chakra control because he'd managed to build up enough physical energy so he wouldn't have such a hard time trying to control his own chakra.

Rad had been somewhat reluctant since he wanted Kira to be there to be proud of him, but Kyuubi had argued that his brother would be even _prouder_ if Rad managed to at _least_ master the first step. Kyuubi had won the argument as Rad was currently parking his bike in the back yard and ran into the house and up the stairs to his room. He tossed his pack onto his bed and went for the orange pack in his closet. He pulled the bag out and took out the two scrolls he was allowed to use.

He saw five green-covered books all marked with kanjis for 'Uzumaki Kira' on them. He piled the books onto his dresser by his closet for now until he could find a better place to keep them 'til Kira woke up. Though he was curious about his brother's journals and what was written in them, he knew better than to actually _read_ them.

Kira was just asleep, not _dead_ so he didn't have any right to invade his privacy.

He picked up the scrolls but paused. After all, why should he take them both outside with stuff he really didn't need right now? So he unrolled them both and gently bit his thumb. Two poofs appeared and he looked around the scrolls contents for the Tree-walking exercise. He found the notes, and was about to put everything else back into the scrolls when he noticed that one of the jutsu Kira had 'okay-ed' him to start with was an A-rank jutsu. Curious, he picked it up and read the note attached to it.

_Naruto, I know this jutsu is considered a forbidden one because for people with lower amounts of chakra it can be fatal, but we are different. Since you are a Jinchuuriki you have a vast amount of chakra to make a bunch of real clones, bot illusions. How do I know this? Easy. I'm awesome. But seriously, I have very large chakra reserves as well, because I am an actual demon. Well half anyway._

_Though I do recommend you at least get the Tree-walking exercise down before you attempt to do this jutsu so you can make more clones with better control than just wasting your chakra._

_Here's a neat tip; you can actually use the clones to help you with training because once you dispel them you get all their memories of the training, including muscle memory. Though do not, I repeat: do not dispel them all at once because you'll either wind up with one wicked headache or unconscious._

_-Kira_

_'Well, this can be my motivation to learn Tree-walking I guess.'_ Rad thought smiling.

Rad left the 'Shadow Clone Jutsu' out of the scroll and put it under the pack as he put the rest of the scrolls contents back into the scrolls and into the pack. He closed the closet door and headed outside to start working on his chakra exercise. He was so excited though that he didn't notice the photo album he had forgot to put back into the scroll.

* * *

Once Rad had left the hospital, instead of leaving as well, Billy had let both his curiosity and jealousy get the better of him as he went into the room Rad had previously been in. He tried to look at anything other than the form on the hospital bed. He looked at the bland walls and ceiling first. He looked at the flower vase and the yellow lilies in it. He even looked at the chair Rad had probably left beside the bed.

When he finally looked at the figure on the bed, more specifically his face, his cheeks turned a light shade of pink. This guy was attractive he'd give him that, but why would Rad come to see _him?_

As if answering the unasked question, Billy noticed a medical chart at the foot of the bed and curiously read it. He nearly choked in disbelief at the name on the chart.

Kira Uzumaki-_White_

_'This guy's related to _Rad?' he thought. He looked more closely at the face behind the breathing mask, but couldn't really see any similar features between him and Rad other than a light tan, but that may just be a coincidence. _'Maybe he's his cousin since Uzu-whatever sounds Japanese or something and this guy _does_ look Asian.'_

Since Billy's curiosity was now satiated, he put the chart back, but before he left, he decided to get something off his chest. Who better than to talk to than someone who can't hear you or criticize you, right? Then again, he _hoped_ this guy couldn't hear him.

"I'm sure you know Rad," he looked at the name again, "Kira. Well, I like Rad, but he doesn't really like me. Hn, probably because I bully him at school. At first I had been jealous of him 'cause he was so smart, so I teased him about those marks on his face. After a while though, I only teased and bullied him to have a reason to get close to him." he made a slight face. "Tch! And now he's tutoring _Fred?_ Fred's my friends and all, but _I_ like Rad." he gave Kira one last look before leaving. "I really hope you didn't hear any of that." he muttered.


	7. I Am

A/N: This story _will have_ slash in it. There will also be spoilers in this story. On another note, I have some of the pairings made, they will be; Carly/Spike, Rad (Naruto)/Skyfire, Kira/Skywarp, Alexis/Carlos. More pairings will be decided as the story progresses, but these are the definite ones.

_"Japanese"_

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

**'Demon speaking.'**

_Memory/Flashback_

_I'm someone filled with self-belief  
And haunted by self-doubt  
I've got all the answers  
I've got nothing figured out  
I like to be by myself  
I hate to be alone  
I'm up and I am down  
But that's part of the thrill  
Part of the plan  
Part of all of the things I am_

_I am special_  
_I am beautiful_  
_I am wonderful_  
_And powerful_  
_Unstoppable_  
_Sometimes I'm miserable_  
_Sometimes I'm pitiful_  
_But that's so typical of all the things I am_

_I'm a million contradictions_  
_Sometimes I make no sense_  
_Sometimes I'm perfect_  
_Sometimes I'm a mess_  
_Sometimes I'm not sure who I am_

* * *

**7. I Am**

"Okay, let's see. It says that too little chakra will make me fall and too much will break the tree bark and _still_ make me fall." Rad read aloud. "Hn, neither outcome is too desirable so I better not try and go to high just yet." he muttered

Rad looked around once more in the secluded backyard. He was thankful that the forest surrounding him would provide cover for his exercise. He concentrated on sending his chakra into his feet and took a running start at  
the tree. He was barely a foot off the ground before his foot broke through the bark. He landed on his backside and let out a groan as he staggered to his feet. "Oww." he muttered. "Okay, let's try this again."

While Rad was outside training, inside the house Machiko heard the doorbell ring. She opened the door to reveal Carlos, and Alexis.

"Hello, is Rad here?" Alexis asked politely.

Machiko nodded. "He's outside in the backyard, er, working." she smiled awkwardly. "Why don't you come in; I'll go get him."

As Machiko left, Alexis headed upstairs. "Hey, where are you going?" Carlos accused.

Alexis rolled her eyes. "I'm going to the bathroom genius."

Carlos looked sheepish. "Oh, sorry."

Alexis shook her head as she got to the top of the staircase. As she went for the bathroom, she walked past Rad's room and seeing that the door was open, her curiosity got the better of her. _'Well, the bathroom can wait.'_ she thought.

Every time she and Carlos would come over to his house, Rad never let either of them see his room and always had the door shut. Rad's room was different than what she expected. There were a few posters of bands and ninja pictures, but the room was _spotless_. There were no clothes lying around or the room being in a general disorganized mess.

Alexis figured that Rad liked orange a lot because unlike the rest of the houses' light blue walls and ceilings, Rad's walls and ceiling were painted a very subdued orange and on the floor she spotted a book that looked rather out of place. She picked it up and the first page showed a very young brown-haired boy holding a blue bundle in his arms, blond hair sticking out from the bundle.

The following photos showed the same boy, but obviously older and a blond boy that was startlingly familiar once she saw the whisker marks on his cheeks. _'That's Rad, but who's the other boy?'_ she wondered.

"What are you doing in here?"

Alexis jumped in surprise and turned around to find Rad standing in the doorway, a paper in his hand, but what caught her attention the most was his face. His normally happy features were cold and his eyes were dark. It took her a moment to realize that Rad was very angry.

"Uh, well, I came to use the bathroom." she stammered.

"This isn't the bathroom." Rad said coldly.

"Um, your door was open and I got curious." Alexis said meekly. She wouldn't normally be so timid, but seeing Rad _angry_ was something totally unknown and scary.

Rad saw the book in her hands and held his own hands out. "Give it back." he ordered and the book was relinquished immediately. He opened his closet door and knelt down to put it back into the orange pack along with his exercise note.

Alexis saw strangely marked green-covered books on top of each other on the dresser, she got curious again, but decided to ask first this time. "Um, Rad, can I borrow this?"

Rad barely looked up. "You're still here?"

Alexis tried not to cringe. "Is that a yes or no?"

Rad still didn't look up as he zipped the orange pack shut. "Just remember to give it back."

Alexis grabbed the top green book off the stack and practically ran out of the room and into the bathroom. Rad calmly shut the door to his closet and the door to his room as he exited it. After he went downstairs, Alexis followed soon after, but made sure to stay away from Rad.

Carlos though noticed this. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked Alexis.

Alexis gave Rad a furtive glance. "I went into Rad's room." she said quietly.

"Do you have a death wish?" Carlos whispered.

Alexis glared at him. "Of course not. The door was open and I found a photo album on the floor. He came in when I was looking through it."

"You realize that _I can hear _everything you're saying, right?" Rad asked sarcastically, making them both jump guiltily.

* * *

Later in the evening, Alexis was sitting in her room, her laptop hooked up to the printer and the green-covered book she had was getting the first page scanned. She was a smart girl, but she couldn't just pick up a different language book and automatically know what the writing inside it meant.

Which is why she was using a translator function on her laptop to print off what was written in the book. The translator was functional because she had used it to translate the title (or what she had figured was the title). It had come up with; 'Uzumaki Kira.'

_'I still can't believe Rad can read kanji.' _she thought, but thinking back to their first encounter in the book store when they were 7, it _did _sound like Rad was speaking a different language; she just didn't know which. It served her to believe that Rad was Japanese, or at least _half _since he had both blond hair _and _blue eyes, but then again, so did his mom. _'Rad's so very confusing.' _Alexis thought.

Once the translation of the first page was complete she concluded with a blush that with the amount of swearing in the _first sentence _that the person being written about was a guy, but there was less curses after that. It also stood that whoever it was about was probably incredibly angry at the time.

_Journal,_

_I'm not calling you damn dear because of how much damn money that merchant bastard said I had to pay to buy you so you can damn well deal with it!_

_Anyway, I heard from Old Man Hokage that writing down your feelings in a book is a healthy was to express your anger. Yeah, those civilians should be lucky that I'm doing this instead of torturing them with my bloodline limit. _

_Let's see how they like being in tremendous amounts of pain, like the daily emotional and sometimes physical pain they cause me and my little brother._

_Those people call me a monster and a freak of nature and have constantly called either for my exiling or executing me just because I have to act in self-defence to protect my brother. I had to watch my adoptive parents die, my birth mother die, but I'm not going to let the only family I have left die, whether I'm related to him or not._

_I'm messed up alright I'll admit. I have issues; like I'm paranoid, I don't trust others too well, I'm overprotective of my little brother, I don't get along all that much with others, and I'm sadistic. I love inflicting metal torture onto people, though I only do it to get people to leave my brother alone. I mean, I'd stop if they if they all just let us be instead of trying to constantly kill us._

_Yeah, I've lost count of how many times I had to take a hit meant for my brother. That ticks me off something fierce. They only hate Naruto-kun because they're too blinded by their prejudice to see that he's not a demon incarnate, but an innocent little kid that had no choice in any of this._

_The worst part about any of this is that-_

Alexis' eyes widened in surprise. "What? What happens?" she asked aloud. She saw in the original book that the entry went to the _other _side of the page. She somewhat eagerly waited for the translator to finish translating the page.

_'This is such a unique way to write a story; doing it in entries.' _she thought. _'I wonder what genre this is under. If I had to guess it sounds like Angst with a very dark undertone.' _The page that was just done being translated was almost torn in half as she scrambled to read it.

_-those bastards get away with trying to kill us! Those people view us as monsters or demons, not children. They could kill us and celebrate. No joke!_

_The worst day of the year for Naruto-kun and I is his birthday. I have to take him out of the village gates and hide in the forest until the next day because mobs would form and those drunken idiots would have their annual 'Fox Hunt.'_

_With Naruto-kun and I as the foxes._

_I swear, just once I'd like to give my little brother a normal birthday party that didn't involve us having to hide or run for our lives, but as long as they continue to see us as monsters, that's not going to happen._

_'There were five books on Rad's dresser, so five series?' _Alexis thought and couldn't help but admire the writer's ability to bring out the reader's emotion. It made it so real.

Was it wrong for her though to feel giddy about reading more? No, it was just a story after all.

* * *

A/N: Wait until she finds out the _truth_. You can bet Kira's going to be pissed since _no one _was ever meant to read his journals.

You also see the mind of a younger Kira. Messed up right? Well, I doubt _anyone _could go through all that with no scars to speak of, right? Though you have to remember that when Kira started to write in his journal he was very angry and needed to vent his frustrations. He will be _much _different though when he wakes up.


	8. If You Could See Me Now

A/N: This story _will have_ slash in it. There will also be spoilers in this story. On another note, I have some of the pairings made, they will be; Carly/Spike, Rad(Naruto)/Skyfire, Kira/Skywarp, Alexis/Carlos. More pairings will be decided as the story progresses, but these are the definetes.

_"Japanese"_

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

**'Demon speaking.'**

_Memory/Flashback_

_The nights grow cold_  
_I'm growing older_  
_Everyday you're gone_  
_Is more lonesome than the last one_  
_I've spent all this time_  
_Without you in my life_  
_And you're still on my mind_  
_Nothing ever feels alright_

_I'm tired of being alone_  
_Why don't you just come home_  
_Because I miss you so_  
_And I want you to know_

_If you could see me now_  
_We could move on somehow_  
_If you could travel all the miles again_  
_If you could just see me now_

* * *

**8. If You Could See Me Now**

It was Monday morning when Rad realized _what_ Alexis had took. He had been stacking the green covered journals onto the top shelf of his closet when he only counted _four_ books. _`I bet Alexis took the book because that was what she wanted!'_ he thought, his only consolation being that Alexis couldn't read kanji.

He hadn't put the journals away on Sunday because he'd gone to tutor Fred, then he'd gone home to work on Tree-walking, and the 'Shadow Clone Jutsu.' Carlos had come over next so he couldn't put the journals away then. His friend had wanted to know if he'd like to go explore the mountain caves tomorrow, and after much deliberation with his parents Rad now had his answer for his friend.

As he made it to school, he met up with Carlos. "My parents it was okay to go to the caves after school, though I've to take my cell with me." he muttered the last part.

Carlos didn't hear that as he grinned. "Awesome dude!"

"Well, well, well, if it ain't Rad, and Carlos." A male voice sneered.

Rad's face went neutral as Carlos scowled over at Billy, and Fred. "What do you two want?"

"We heared you talking about going up to the caves, you sure that's such a good idea? You could chicken out after all." Fred said.

Rad frowned, but before he could retort, another voice cut in. "Are you just saying that because you're too scared?"

"Alexis..." Rad said warningly.

"Ah, come on Fred." Billy said dismissively as the two boys walked toward the school.

Rad looked over at Alexis. "Where's that book I let you borrow?"

"It's at my house." Alexis answered. "Why?"

"Because I want it back." Rad said seriously. "Have you read it?"

"No, it was written in Japanese." Alexis answered. _`But he doesn't need to know that I got the whole book translated, right?' _she thought. "I can give you the book back tomorrow."

"Hmm." Rad hummed thoughtfully. "Alright." he concluded.

"Hey Alexis, wanna go to the caves after school with me and Rad?" Carlos asked eagerly.

"Sorry, I'm busy after school. Besides, isn't the mountain caves just a dormant volcano?" Alexis questioned.

"Yeah, as in _not active._ But suit yourself if you don't wanna come." Carlos looked disappointed though.

Rad shook his head. "I'm going to class before I'm late."

* * *

Being in a coma is like being dead. Okay, not dead, more like sleeping. Sure, he was still aware of the world around him since it was only his body that was asleep, not his head. When he wasn't _actually_ asleep or listening to his brother's weekly visits, he had nothing better to do than look back on his time in Konoha.

Yeah, he really hated Konoha people. The only saving having been his brother.

Throughout the last four years he'd always enjoyed his brother's talk about his how week or day had been. He learned about his and their adoptive parents. His new adoptive would even come by sometimes and talk to him.  
Then the other day he had heard an unfamiliar male voice. He hadn't learnd that much English, but hearing the hospital staff speak it allowed him to pick up some words, the word he could understand instantly now, was _corpse._ He knew that they were talking about him when they said that word.

Anyway, he had distinctly recognized the word 'Rad' as being his brother's new name, and he also recalled the words, 'like,' 'jealous,' and 'bully.' He figured that this guy liked his brother, but bullied him because he was jealous of him for some reason.

Kira knew that in Konoha his brother would have been picked on for any reason _other _than that they liked him. This showed him that this country was very strange to him. Though it wasn't like once he didn't learn the language properly and heard that male voice again he wasn't going to have a _talk _with him.

He felt strange all of a sudden. It was like a build up of dark energy mixing with his own human energy and he _knew _from the malevelance of it what it was. And what this meant. _'Finally.' _he thought.

After four long years, a pair of sunset orange eyes opened wide.

* * *

"Wow, this is really creepy." Carlos commented as he and Rad made their way into the cave entrance at the southern end of the dormant volcano.

"Well, it _is_ a volcano, active or not." Rad pointed out blandly.

"Yeah, guess you're right." Carlos replied. "Well, this caves's not gonna explore itself."

Rad nodded as he took two flashlights out of his pack and handed one to Carlos. They headed down the cavern, which was rather large and spacious. Rad's foot landed on nothing as he slid down a small hill. He groaned as he landed at the bottom on his stomach.

"Hey dude, you okay?" Carlos called down the hill.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Rad called back. He readched into his poacket and pulled out his busted up orange cell phone. _'My cells wrecked though.' _he thought grumpily. He stood and dusted his clothes off. "Hey, I'm going to look ahead."

"Just becareful." Carlos warned.

"Yeah." Rad said absently as he walked forward and moved his flashlight around and soon a glint of green flashed in the light. He moved closer and saw that there was a triangular green shape in the dirt. Upon closer inspection, he that there were two others in the dirt near the first panel.

Curious, Rad went to the first panel and as he tried to pull it out, it glowed brightly and three lights shot out; one red, one purple, and one green. Once it came out of the ground, the walls began to shake. _'Earthquake!' _he thought. He didn't want to leave the panels for some reason, but he didn't want Carlos to get hurt; so he did the alternative. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he yelled and three clones of himself appeared.

"You two get those other panels, and you get Carlos out of here!" Rad commanded and his clones obeyed. Two went for the panels ans the third clone went the way he'd come from.

Once the two remaining clones got the panels out of the dirt, they put them in Rad's pack while Rad carried the first and the two clones dispersed themselves. Rad tried to aviod the falling dirt and soon he realized that he had entered an area that was not dirty since he had heard the clang of metal beneath his feet. He looked around the semi-clean and rather furturistic area.

He looked ahead in the large room and soon stubled upona sight that made his eyes widen. _'Giant robots?' _

* * *

Carlos had been about to got and get Rad himself when his blond friend came running up the hill. "Dude, we have to get out of here!"

Rad gave him an annoyed glare. "I know." he said and proceded to gesture to the exit. "Com one then."

Carlos didn't need to be told twice as they ran out of the cavern and avoided and falling debris. "Did you find anything?" he asked.

Rad nodded. "I'll tell you later."

"Are you two alright?"

Carlos looked over at the forest surrounding the volcanic mountain to see Alexis coming into the rocky clearing. "Alexis, what are you doing here?"

"There was an earthquake and I knew you guys were here, so I was worried." Alexis explained.

"What I want to know is how you got here so fast." Rad said.

Alexis looked a little guilty. "Well, I was riding on my scooter here when your parents past by me, Rad." she said. "They were also looking for you, and since I knew where you were, I brought them here."

"My bo-my parents are here?" Rad repeated in disbelief.

"Yes young man, ans would like to know why you didn't answer your cell phone." Machiko said scowling as she and Atticus came into the clearing as well.

Rad looked furtively between his parents and friends before walking over to his parents. "Well, my phone got busted up, he replied in a loud voice, but it got_ much _quieter once he was earshot of his parents so only they could hear the next part, "and I'm not Rad."

Atticus looked at him strangely. "What do you-"

"I'm not Rad." The clone muttered. "Boss used the 'Shadow Clone Jutsu' to make a copy of himself to get Carlos out of the cave."

"You mean Rad's still in there?" Machiko whispered angrily. The clone nodded.

"Why were you looking for the boss though?" The clone muttered.

"That's a...surprise." Atticus whispered.

"OMG! What's that?" Alexis yelled as a large purplish portal opened in mid-air.

"Did you just say 'OMG?' Seriously?" Carlos asked incredulously.

Alexis scowled at him. "I don't think now is the time to discuss this!"

Out of the portal came a giant gray robot with a canon on its arm. It growled when it saw them. "Where is it?" it growled in a male, metallic voice.

"Where's what?" Alexis asked.

"Don't play coy with me fleshbag, where is the Minicon panel?" The robot snarled.

The clone suddenly remembered the green panel the original had. "You mean that green panel that bo-I found ?" he yelled in disbelief.

The robot's optics appeared to narrow as he looked at the clone. "So you have it, hand it over." it demanded.

The clone shook his head. "I can't."

The gray robot growled again as its canon started to charge. "You will or I'll blow you all up, you little fleshling!"

"Just give him the panel!" Carlos pleaded.

"You don't understand, I can't because I _don't _have it!" The clone retorted. His eyes hardened. "But even if I did, I _still_ wouldn't give it to you!"

The robot glared at him as it pointed it's canon at him. "A foolsih thing to say to me. Now you will pay with your, measly life."

The clone glared back, but before he could be dispersed by canon fire, another tinny male voice spkoe up. "Stand down, Megatron."

The four humans and one clone looked behind them at an impressive red and blue robot with a face mask.

"Well," The clone commented dryly, "this day just got slightly more interesting."

Carlos glared at the clone. "Slightly?"


	9. World Turns

A/N: This story _will have_ slash in it. There will also be spoilers in this story. On another note, I have some of the pairings made, they will be; Carly/Spike, Rad(Naruto)/Skyfire, Kira/Skywarp, Alexis/Carlos. More pairings will be decided as the story progresses, but these are the definetes.

_"Japanese"_

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

**'Demon speaking.'**

_Memory/Flashback_

_Hold structure,  
Don't let life pass,  
Let yourself be free.  
Cause you're much more,  
Forget the past,  
I'm your enemy._

_And change is coming my way,_  
_But I still feel the same, I still feel the same._  
_And change is coming my way,_  
_But I still feel the same, I still feel the same._

_It's quiet (it's quiet)_  
_It's calm now (it's calm now)_  
_No waiting (I'm waiting)_  
_To fall down (to fall down)_  
_You showed me (you showed me)_  
_That I need hope (that I need hope)_  
_That I need change (that I need change)_

* * *

**9. World Turns**

While things had gotten interesting outside the cave, the real Rad was looking at an assortment of giant robots. He distinctly noticed though that some of the robots had red decals on them, while others had purple decals on them.

He saw a machine that looked like a giant computer had unreable infomation runing across the screen and unbeknowst to Rad, it had launched a Sky Spy, and a second later, the screen showed the events outside happening. "Aw, _kuso!"_ he cursed and accidentally set the language for the computer.

_"Teletraan-1 online."_ What came out of the computer was perfect Japanese. _"Reconfiguration of the planets transportation crafts initiated."_ A light shot out out at a black and purple robot with wings and a purple decal. It was matched with a flying aircraft.

As the purple and black robot let out a mechanical groan, Rad his behind a conviently placed box. "I'm alive?"

* * *

Back outside, Atticus and Machiko had pulled the two preteens and one clone off to the side as the two robotic giants had their brawl.

"We have to get out of here!" Alexis said urgently.

"We can't leave Rad-kun here!" Machiko rebuked.

"What are you talking about? Rad's right here!" Carlos retorted.

"Uh, about that..." Atticus said slowly.

The clone noticed two more purple portals behind them. "Not _more_ of them!"

Out of the portals came a beige and red robot with green optics, one being more narrow than the other. The other robot being red and white with wings and orange optics.

Megatron, who was now trading blows with the red and blue bot, looked over at the newcomers. "Demolishor, Starscream, the yellow organic knows where the Minicon is, get 'em!"

Demolishor looked between Machiko and the Rad clone, who were both blond. "Which one is he talking about?"

"Just grab them both!" Starscream growled.

"Not so fast Decepticreeps!" Another male, metallic voice cut in and a yellow and red blur tackled the beige robot. Before Starscream had time to react, he was taken down by a blue, gray, and white blur.

Taking the chance to escape, the clone pointed to the cave entrance. "To the cave, now!"

Not thinking twice, the four humans followed the clone to the cavern entrance, but were halted when a purple and black robot with wings appeared in mid-air. The robot's appearance seemed to shock all the robots as they ahd stopped fighting.

"Sk-Skywarp?" Starscream looked like he'd seen a ghost. "You're alive?"

"Alive and still as awesome as ever." The black and purple robot smirked. It vanished the next second. "This is the _Ark._ We have to leave, the Autobots are waking up!"

Megatron cursed violently. "All Decepticons are to be warped out _now!"_

The Rad clone blinked as the 4 Decepticons disappeared. "Wow, that was anti-climactic."

"Yeah, now what was it you were saying about Rad?" Alexis questioned.

"He's not Rad." Atticus said almost bluntly. "Er, the real one anyway."

"It's true." The clone said simply before dispersing himself, much to the shock of everyone present.

"Who...how...uh..." Both preteens couldn't string together a coherent sentence.

The yellow and red robot crossed his arms. "I can't believe we were just showed up by a disappearing organic."

"Technically, it was a clone." The real Rad said coming out of the cave, the green panel in his arms. "Nothing beats the original after all."

"Okay dude, how did you do that?" Carlos asked still looking shocked.

"I'll tell you later." Rad said and took his pack off to show the two panels inside and the one in his hand. "what I want to know is what _these_ are and why that gray robot wanted them."

"Three?" The blue, white, and gray robot asked incredulously. "You found _three?"_

"Yes, but _what are they?"_ Rad questioned more forcefully.

"Those are the Minicon panels." The red and blue robot explained. "Long ago, we sent the Minicons into space, but we came here after we recieved a beacon that they had become active on this planet."

"You mean just because I touched this green panel, I caused an earthquake that not only woke up a bunch of robots in _there,"_ Rad's head jerked back to the cave entrance, "but brought a bunch of robots _here."_ he nodded at the ones in front of him. He shook his head ruefully. "Ani always said I got into the strangest situations."

Machiko and Atticus shared a significant glance at that.

"Anyway, what about the robots I saw waking up?" Rad asked.

"Ah, the Ark was a ship that was sent off our home world to looke for resources to restore our home planet." The red and blue robot explained.

"But I'm guessing that something went wrong?" Rad questioned.

"You are correct." A monotonus voice called from behind Rad. The five humans turned to see two black and white robots, one had blue optics, and was wearing a blank but stern expression.

The other one looked far more expressive despite there being a blue visor over his optics. "Yeah, those 'Cons attacked da ship and caused us to crash here." he looked at Rad with gratitude. "Owe ya one fer wakin' us all up."

Rad smiled nervously. "You don't owe me anything, I was just there..." he trailed off.

"Jazz." The more cheerful looking robot answered. "Autobot Third-in-Command."

"'Jazz?' Like the music?" Alexis asked after getting over her shock.

The TIC's visor dimmed before brightening and he smirked. "Ma name's a music style here? Cool, Blaster's gonna be so jealous." he chuckled.

"Um, what's your name?" Rad asked the sterner-looking robot.

"My designation is Prowl; Autobot Second-in-Command." The bot answered. He looked over at the other three bots. "Optimus sir, it is good to see you."

"And it is good to see you Prowl, Jazz. How are the other Autobots?" Optimus asked.

"They are online and functioning; Ratchet is checking them over." Prowl answered.

"Perhaps I could be of some assistance?" The blue, gray, and white mech offered.

Jazz looked at him with some surprise. "Red Alert? Dat really you?" The blue robot nodded. "Well I'll be!" he looked over at the yellow and red robot. "And who are you?"

The yellow robot smirked. "I'm Hotshot!"

Atticus snorted softly. "It shows."

Prowl regarded the yellow mech coolly. "Indeed." he said in what appeared to be an agree ment with Atticus' statement. He looked back at Red Alert. "Your assistance would be much appreciated, Red Alert."

The blue mech nodded and made his way into thecave while Hotshot looked at the panels Rad currently had. "Uh, kid, the panels."

Rad blinked down at the green panels he was in possession of. "Oh, right-" he was interrupted by the green panel's glow. He had to drop it because it began to take on a bigger shape and when the glow died down, a small blue and gray robot stood where the panel had previously been. The little robot's optics glowed as it scanned the bike Rad had left by the cave entrance. Which had unfortunately been crushed in the giant robot fight. "First my phone gets busted up and now my bike?" he yelled.

"Um, sochi-kun?" Machiko called.

Rad looked back, only to find an exact replic of his bike, though it was _better_ somehow. "Whoa." he said in awe.

_"Thank you, sochi-kun."_ The bike replied. _"I am Highwire."_

Rad snickered. "My name's not 'Sochi.'"

"Wait, you can understand it?" Alexis asked surprised.

"Him." Rad corrected absently."And yes I can understand him. He said his name's Highwire."

_"And you have yet to tell me _your_ name." _Highwire replied.

Rad blinked again. "Where are my manners?" he asked shaking his head, the other humans trying not to face-fault. Rad didn't have manners, the most polite he had ever been was when he was trying to get out of something. "My name's Rad." he said ina slightly louder voice for all the robot's benefit. He subtly glanced at the rest of the human group and his parents caught on first.

"My name is Machiko." The blond woman said politely.

"And I'm Atticus." The dark-haired man said. "We're Rad's parents."

"I'm Carlos." The dark-haired boy said.

"And I'm Alexis." The brown-haired girl finished.

"I must thank you for finding the Minicons, Rad." Optimus said gratefully.

"Hey, you never said how you managed to disappear and walked right out of the cave after that." Hotshot accused.

"Oh, that was a Shadow Clone." Rad replied nonchalantly. "I can make them and they disperse themselves when their done their jobs. And that one's job was to get Carlos out of the cave." he shrugged. "So when it dispersed, I got all it's memories."

There was a pause before Carlos asked cautiously, "Rad, are you human?"

Both Atticus and Machiko sucked in a shocked breath as Rad stared at his friend with wide rage-filled eyes. "Of course I'm human!" he snapped, his defensive tone implied that this was a subject not to be prodded at lightly.

Kira's words rang in his head. _"You're not a demon or a freak; not like me. You're human."_

Atticus chose that time to look at his watch. "Oh, look at the time!" he said loudly. "I apologize, but we need to get these kids home."

The bike transformed back into a robot. _"I wish to go with you."_ he told Rad.

Rad looked at the blue robot strangely. "Really?" Highwire nodded. "Um, Highwire said he wants to go with me." he told the red and blue bot.

"If that is what Highwire wants, then I don't see why not." Optimus replied.

_"Thank you sir!"_ Highwire beeped.

"He said thank you." Rad relayed.

Highwire pulled the pack from from Rad and began running into the forest. Rad looked incredulously after him. "Hey!" he yelled and ran after the Minicon, not noticing as his busted cell phone fell out of his pocket and clattered to the ground.

Machiko shook her head as she ran after them. "Slow down!" she yelled and the other two preteens looked at each other for a moment before running after them.

Only Atticus remained as he looked up at Optimus. " Hey, if you ever need help or anything, just ask." he jerked a thumb in the direction that the small group left in. "I know for a fact that those kids are probably coming back here soon." he said before departing at a much more leisurely pace as he left the Autobot to mull over his words.

* * *

A/N: Is Atticus psychic or something? Anywho...

'Kuso' is a swear that means 'damn.' Since Machiko can speak Japanese it would probably be hard for Rad to curse without getting caught.

'Ani' is short for 'Aniki,' which means 'elder brother.'

The reason Jazz and Prowl didn't have anymore lines more toward the end was because you can just imagine Prowl's logic chips frying at the explanation Rad gives about the Shadow Clone Jutsu, and Jazz would have been the one to carry him back into the cave.

Wonder how there going to take Teletraan-1 speaking Japanese when it tries to alert them of something.


	10. Been Here All Along

A/N: This story _will have_ slash in it. There will also be spoilers in this story. On another note, I have some of the pairings made, they will be; Carly/Spike, Rad(Naruto)/Skyfire, Kira/Skywarp, Alexis/Carlos. More pairings will be decided as the story progresses, but these are the definetes.

_"Japanese"_

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

**'Demon speaking.'**

_Memory/Flashback_

_All along the way, I keep you in my heart and in my prayers  
You'll always be the one who cares the most  
Counting on the day I see you running out to say  
I missed you, I missed you_

_You're still there for me, wherever there might be_  
_And if an ocean lies between us_  
_I'll send a message across the sea_  
_That you can sleep tonight, knowing it's alright_  
_I believe that you were listening to my song_

_You're still there for me, wherever there might be_  
_And if an ocean lies between us_  
_I'll send a message across the sea_  
_That you can sleep tonight, knowing it's alright_  
_I believe that you were listening to my song_  
_You're with me_  
_'Cause you're with me, you've been here all along_  
_You've been here all along_

* * *

**10. Been Here All Along**

"So, what's my surprise? After all the excitement today I nearly forgot about it." Rad said as soon as his friends and the Minicons that had chosen them from his pack.

"Well, it's suppose to be a surprise, we can't say." Atticus said smirking from behind the wheel at Rad in the rearview mirror.

Machiko looked back at Rad from the passenger seat. "But we can tell you that you're going to be very surprised."

Rad stared at her oddly before looking at the 'bike' that was jammed into the back seat weith him. "Just so you know, parents here are weird."

"Uh, okay." Highwire beeped somehwat confused.

The car slid to a stop and Atticus said, "We're here."

Rad looked up through the front window in disbelief. "Why are we at the hospital?"

Both his parents smiled enigmatically. "We just thought you'd like to see your Ani before visiting hours are over."

Rad smiled a bit. "Oh, alright." Truth be told, he didn't want to get his hopes up that Kira had finally woken up.

The three humans got out of the Mazda and headed into the hospital. Rad was a little confused when his parents led him down a hall that was _not_ leading to Kira's room. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Atticus said. Rad gave him him an irritated look. Atticus paid no mind to it as he knocked on the door that was located in the 'Observation Ward.'

There was a muffled 'yes?' though it came out 'Hai' to Rad and the blond teen's heart stopped for a moment as he looked at the door stupified. "Is...is..."

Machiko smiled softly. "You'll never know if you don't go in." she said nudging Rad gently toward the door.

Rad reached for the handle to the door in a dream-like state and he took a deep breath before opening the door. His breath hitched as he saw an _awake_ Kira sitting upright in a hosptial bed with a blanket over his legs. Kira stared at him blankly, but after a moment recognition lit up Kira's orange eyes and a wide, genuinely heartfelt smile graced his lips.

_"Otouto?"_

That broke Rad out of his almost-trance and he was nothing but a yellow flash as he launched himself at Kira, his brother letting out a small 'oof.' Rad wrapped his arms around Kira's waist and buried his face into Kira's shoulder. Kira in turn wrapped one arm around Rad and placed the other one on his head.

_"I missed you so much Aniki."_ Rad whispered.

_"And I missed you too, otouto."_ Kira said softly. _"Being in a coma was almost as if I was sleeping, but I was still aware of what was going on around me."_ he tightened his hold._ "I enjoyed your visits alot. It was nice to be spoken to as if I wasn't already dead."_

Rad flinched, but didn't comment. _"Well, it'll be be good to speak to you while you're not in a hospital bed."_

Kira smiled humourously. _"I'd like that too."_

_"Rad-kun."_ Machiko said softly, absolutely hating himself for interrupting their brotherly moment. _"Kira-san has to stay in the hospital for a few more days for obsevation, but you can visit him when ever you want until he can leave with us."_ she said quietly.

Rad reluctantly nodded._ "Hai."_

Kira looked at the woman and the dark-haired man for a moment before he recognized them. _"You adopted my brother and I right?"_ Machiko nodded. _"Youbo-san, arigato for looking after my little brother."_

Machiko nodded, a little disappointed by what he called her and the honorific used, but she supposed it was understandable._ "Your welcome Kira-san."_ she smiled at him earnestly. _"I hope we can learn to get along."_

Kira looked genuinely surprised before recovering quickly._"I would like that very much."_

* * *

Alexis took one last look at the green-covered journal before putting it in her back pack to give back to Rad tommorow. She didn't know why, but Rad seemed almost anxious to get it back. Why could it be so important? It was just a story after all.

Speaking of which, she looked over at the orange femme Minicon which turned into her motorized scooter. Her parents had found it odd that she took it into her room instead of leaving it in the garage, but didn't say anything.

"Sureshock, what do you think of the story?" Alexis asked, the Minicon pausing in her reading the entry she was at. "I'm nearly done half the book of the first series."

_'First? There's more?'_ Sureshock thought with interest._ "It's...it's so many things actually. The writer is very gifted, but also incredibly morbid. Mobs hunting down two innocent sparklings-that's children in your terms-for sport, that doesn't happen in real life does it?"_

Alexis shook her head. "No one-let alone a group-could be so harmful to two kids in real life. My favorite character is the one doing the entries; this 'Kira' boy."

_"How do you know it's a boy?"_ Sureshock asked.

Alexis blushed. "It's in the style. Most girls write 'Dear Diary,' not 'Journal.'" her tone turned dreamy. "He's almost like a tragic hero, you know? He goes through all these hardships for the sake of his little brother. Why can't someone like that exist in real lfe?"

_"If someone like that did exist in real life, I'd imagine they'd have lots of problems with other people."_ Sureshock beeped, taking on the role of the voice of reason._ "Trusting others and displaying affection being the top ones."_ she dropped a not-so-subtle hint.

Alexis glared at the femme. "What are you implying?"

_"You have what is called a 'crush.'"_ Sureshock beeped bluntly._ "And it's on a fictional character no-less."_ she added sardonically.

Alexis' face went redder. "I do not." she huffed.

_"Yes, you do."_ Sureshock beeped plainly.

Alexis was about to retort another denial when the phone in her room rang. She picked it up. "Hello?"

"Alexis, I said I owed you and Carlos an explaination. And on Saturday, after I'm done tutoring Fred, at 1:00 pm be at my house for it." Rad said getting straight to the point.

"Uh, okay." Alexis said bewildered.

"Bye." The phone went dead.

* * *

"Why the hell am I here?" Rad asked annoyed as he appeared before Kyuubi's cage in his mindscape.

Kyuubi grinned. **"I thought we could come to an...agreement. You want to get stronger, right?"** Rad nodded hesistantly. **"Well, I _could_ help you and you could show off what you learned to Kira."**

Rad looked at him suspiciously. Having been around Kira enough he knew how cunning and tricky fox demons could be. "What do you want?"

Kyuubi's eyes narrowed as a gleam appeared in them and a dangerous smirk appeared on his maw. Rad was startled as he recognized the look Kyuubi had on his furry face right now to a look Kira often made when he was trying to scary somebody. He just never realized how scary it was when it was directed at _him. _**"Not much. A small thing really. All I want is...a little freedom."**

Rad recoiled hissing. "No way in hell am I taking the seal off! I _know _what you'll do even if I do survive."

Kyuubi's expression didn't change to offfended, if anything, he looked amused. **"I'm not an idiot."** he muttered. **"I just want you to change your mindscape to something more suitable for training and for me to at least have the _illusion _of freedom."** he muttered the last part.

Rad blinked. "Um, okay, I can do that." he closed his eyes and soon the sewer changed to a training field, the bars disappearing and the seal shrank down to be a collar around Kyuubi's neck. "How's this?"

**"Much **better." Kyuubi said, his voice growing normal as his form shifted and shrank to take on a humanoid appearance. Rad couldn't help but stare in shock at the transformed demon. "What?" The now 'humanized' Kyuubi asked.

"Your...your..." Rad couldn't put it into words. Though Kyuubi had spiky red hair, two furry fox ears, pale skin, elogated canines, and was wearing a simple red shirt and brown pants, it was his face that caught him off guard. Despite it being a pair of red-slitted eyes staring back at him, Kyuubi's face looked just like Kira's! "Your face." he finally choked out.

Kyuubi blinked before smirking. "I know, I was also a little surprised that Kira's face is exactly liek mine, but hey, I am his father."

Rad was still in shock before forcibly reminding himself that this was _Kyuubi _standing in front of him and _not_ Kira. "So how am I going to learn in my mind?"

Kyuubi smiled. A real smile, it wasn't mocking or condescending at all. "You can learn your ninjutsu in here while working on chakra control and taijutsu out there."

"What about time? There are only so many hours that I can sleep." Rad asked.

"That's easy." Kyuubi replied flippantly. "This is your mindscape, so you can make 7 hours 7 months if you want."

Rad nodded."While my body sleeps I can use the remaining 7 hours of sleep to train." he looked very excited. "So lets get started!"

Kyuubi held up a hand. "Hold on Kit. There's just one more thing we gotta take care of." he pulled a piece of paper with kanjis on it from seemingly no where. "This is chakra paper. I know Kira never got the chance to explain it, so I will. When one channels chakra into this paper, it reacts according to the elemental chakra you have. Any chakra reaction you get in here would be the same on the outside so don't worry about doing this again. Now channel!" he barked.

Rad glared at him, but did as he was told. He channeled chakra into the paper and watched as it split in half. The two pieces that landed on the ground having two different reaction; one half was completely dusted and the other was completely soaked. "What just happened? Was it good?"

Kyuubi whistled. "That was very good. When it crumbles like that, it means you have earth chakra. When it soak, you have water. And when you have wind, it splits in half. You have an affinities for those three, very high affinities I might add." his smile was downright scary now. "We're going to have lots of fun with this."

Rad couldn't stop the shudder that ran down his spine at that.

* * *

'Youbo' means adoptive mother or foster mother, so Machiko's upset that Kira hasn't called her 'Kaa' when he addressed her. He is having a very hard time coming to accept that he has been adopted _twice_ now and doesn't want a repeat of what happened to his last adoptive parents.

Kira used 'San' when saying 'Youbo-san' because he doesn't know her very well and is at least trying to be polite.

Machiko also addressed Kira as 'San' instead of 'Kun' is because she doesn't know him very well either, what with them talking for like only 20 or 15 minutes when they first met.

Ironically, Sureshock is almost dead on about Kira's problems about trusting others and being affectionate.

Alexis would have been better off listening to Sureshock about her crush on a _fictional character_ who is very much real. Not that she knows that yet.


	11. Oh Star

A/N: This story _will have_ slash in it. There will also be spoilers in this story. On another note, I have some of the pairings made, they will be; Carly/Spike, Rad(Naruto)/Skyfire, Kira/Skywarp, Alexis/Carlos. More pairings will be decided as the story progresses, but these are the definetes.

_"Japanese"_

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

**'Demon speaking.'**

_Memory/Flashback_

_And now I let my dreams consume me,  
And tell me what to think.  
But hold on,  
Hold on.  
What am I dreaming?_

_Wait, don't go away._  
_Just not yet._  
_Cause I thought,_  
_That I had it._  
_But I forget._

_And I won't let you fall away,_

* * *

**11. Oh Star**

"So, what are you going to teach me first?" Rad asked with a hint of wariness.

"Deha, I thought I should get this out of the way first. When you return to the real world upon waking up or I kick you out, I want you to make a lot of Shadow Clones to work on your tree-climbing, and start on your water-walking to get more control over your chakra, got it?" Kyuubi raised a brow.

Rad nodded. "Got it."

"Good." Kyuubi sai and faced a tree. "Now watch me." his hands went through several handseals. "Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!" he yelled and a powerful gust of wind uprooted the tree and sent it flying back.

Rad was staring at the spot the tree had been in with wide eyes. "Wow!"

Kyuubi grinned. "For the first month I want you to work on knocking down a tree. The handseals are; tiger, ox, dog, rabbit, and snake."

Rad nodded and flashed through the signs. "Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!" he frowned when only a few branches were blown off. "What gives, Kyuubi?"

"Deha, the jutsu depends on the users chakra, Kit." Kyuubi replied. "The more chakra the better the result."

"'More chakra' huh?" Rad echoed and again went through the seals, with more chakra being added to the jutus. "Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!" More braches came off and the tree wobbled.

"Hmm, better." Kyuubi commented. "but I want the tree _gone." _

* * *

Rad groaned as his hands felt stiff fro, all the practice in bringing the tree down, but he he had finally done it. "Can I rest now?"

"10 minutes, that should be long enough for you to recover." Kyuubi said harshly. "No I'm going to impart some words of wisdom on you while you heal; chakra can be combined, no doubt you know this from Kira's 'Storm Release,' right?" Rad nodded.

"Deha, that was because Kira combined his wind and lightning chakras together. I'm sure he combined _something_ with his fire chakra, and knowing him, it'll be destructive. Anyway, you are capable of this also since you ahve more than one chakra element. Like what do wind and water make?"

"Ice." Rad said simply before his eyes widened in realization. "You mean I could use ice jutsus? Wow."

"Yes, it is, 'wow.'" Kyuubi smirked. "Now, this time I'm going to show you a water jutsu, then an earth one beofre we work on ice."

Rad nodded.

* * *

"Rad, you okay?" Machiko asked concerned as Rad seemed to be staring listlessly at his cereal.

"Hmm? Oh, Kyuubi's been showing me a bunch of jutsus." Rad said. "I've managed to do 5 water jutsus, 3 wind jutsus, and 3 earth jutsus, while mastering only one of each."

"That sounds like a lot of work." Atticus sid amazed.

Rad smiled tiredly. "Actually, I spent last night letting my body sleep and I did all the work in my mindscape where I made it 7 months." he explained. "I'm just a little tired from all the ridiculous thing Kyuubi demanded I do, like knocking down a tree, or creating a house-sized wall of water and earth." he shook his head. "Anyways, I gotta make some Shadow Clones to work on my chakra control while I'm gone, Kyuubi's orders."

"Goin to see the Autobots after school?" Atticus asked knowingly.

Rad ducked his head as he headed for the back door. "Maybe." he said before walking out and closing the door behind him and into his 'training ground.' "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" About 30 clones appeared. "Alright, half of you start working on our water-walking, and the rest of you work on tree-climbing."

"Hai boss!" They all chorused and got to work, half out scouting for a watery surface to work on.

Rad found Highwire in his bike mode waiting at the back door. "Hello Highwire."

_"Hello Rad."_ Highwire beeped. _"Who is Kyuubi?"_

Rad nearly face planted into the ground. "You heard that?"

_"Yes." _Highwire beeped in confirmation.

"Well, Kyuubi's like the demon king I guess." Rad said.

**'Not 'like, I _am_.' **Kyuubi growled offended.

_"I still don't understand, how can you know a demon?" _Highwire beeped confused.

Rad looked at him uneasily. "Well, he's sealed inside of me." he said lifting up the hem of his shirt and focused his chakra, making the seal appear on his abdomen. He let his shirt fall as the seal faded. "That was the seal that keeps Kyuubi locked up inside of me."

Highwire was silent for a long time. _"I don't envy."_ he beepd finally. _"Nor do I know how it must be for you."_

Rad felt himself smile. "Thank you for not prodding." he said quietly. The ride to scool was ridden in a comfortable silence and when they arrived at the school, Rad heard a voice that wasn't either of his friends'.

"Nice bike."

Rad looked over his shoulder at one of his bullies, who was actually putting in an effort to be nice. "Thanks Billy."

Billy seemed to be looking closely at his face for some reason. "Where did you get it?"

"I got it from a...friend." Rad said and he could've sworn that he saw a flash of jealously in Billy's eyes. "What are you staring at?"

Billy reeled back. "Nothing." he said quickly. "So what's your friend's name?"

Rad didn't see the harm in sharing that since no one besides his parents knew who he would be talking about. "His name's Kira."

An expression that looked like a cross between fear and disbelief crossed Billy's face. "that's a strange name for a guy."

"Maybe, but it's Japanese, and the meanings different there." Rad shrugged. He'd almost laughed when he found out what Kira meant out of Japan and that it was actually a _woman's_ name.

"What's it mean then?" Billy asked.

"It doesn't matter." Rad said hastily. "Why are you so interested in my life?"

"I'm not." Bily defended scowling.

* * *

He was so dead.

This thought repeated itself in Bily's head for the third time since talking to Rad. That Kira guy was suppose to be in a coma or something. So either Rad was lying or the guy woke up.

Personally he wanted it to be the former.

He tried not to shudder at how the guy would react if he _had_ been aware or awake at the time of the confession of his feelings for Rad. Maybe this guy didn't understand him? Hopefully he didn't. Otherwise...

_He was so dead._

* * *

_Journal,_

_Today I got my Jonin teacher. Well technically she's a 'Spcial Jonin.' The Academy instructor told me to my face in a class of older graduates that a freak like me didn't deserve a regular jonin-sensei. Predictably, the class laughed._

_So what if I was 2 years younger than the normal 12 year old graduate? I had originally thought that I was being allowed to graduate early because these people just wanted to get rid of me faster, not that I had actually earned it._

_When my sensei arrived, I tried not to feel mortified. My sensei was a woman, though that wasn't the problem. The problem was what she was wearing. She was dressed in a dark orange mini skirt, an open trench coat, and a fishnet shirt that did nothing to hide her, ahem, assets. This woman was obviously older than me and I saw all of the guys openly staring. Damn pervs, I had them most of all._

_Afterwards, when we were both at a training ground did I look at her, my attention entirely focused on her face. "Please sensei, keep your coat closed wehn your around me. What you wear on your time is your business, but I would appreciate it if you wore something more modest on my time as I do not find your clothing or you very attractive.`_

_She had looked rather surprised, at what I said, but it took all I had not to face plant into the ground at what she finally said. "You don't find me attractive? What are you, gay?"_

_I really tried not to snap at her. "I'm 10. My sexual preference at this time is none of your business. Just remember to keep your jacket closed around me."_

_When the introductory meeting ended, I found out my sensei's name was Mitarashi Anko. And it turned out that she as well-known in Konoha, and like Naruto-kun and I, it wasn't in a good way. _

_She was apparently the 'Snake Bitch of Konoha.' Heh, maybe I should at least try and be more polite if we're gonna be stuck working together. _

_Still say this whole thing was rigged though._

"Wow, what a way to end the book." Alexis breathed aloud as she and Sureshock-having caught up on her reading-both read the finaly page of the translated book.

_"I must agree Alexis. That was a most interesting ending." _Sureshock beeped. _"He seems oddly mature for such a young sparkling." _

"We have _got _to find out what happens next." Alexis said. She now wished she had that green story book still so she had an excuse to return it to Rad and borrow the other books.

* * *

I know it seems a little weird having Kira's sensei be Anko. But she's sadistic, and he's sadistic, so it meshes. Besides, she would most likely _encourage_ his sadistic tendencies instead of disapproving of them. Though since Kira's pulling out combined justsu of two different chakras says that Anko _did_ teach him stuff. Though what she taught him _exactly _will be revealed later on.

'Deha' means 'well.' Like using it at the beginning of a sentence.

Rad finds the meaning of 'Kira' amusing because out of Japan, 'Kira' means 'Dark _Lady,'_ so he had to say 'he' when he said his brother's name so no one would think he was a girl.


	12. Unnatural Selection

A/N: This story _will have_ slash in it. There will also be spoilers in this story. On another note, I have some of the pairings made, they will be; Carly/Spike, Rad(Naruto)/Skyfire, Kira/Skywarp, Alexis/Carlos. More pairings will be decided as the story progresses, but these are the definetes.

_"Japanese"_

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

**'Demon speaking.'**

_Memory/Flashback_

_I'm hungry for some unrest  
I want to push this beyond a peaceful protest  
I wanna speak in a language that they'll understand_

_Dedication to a new age_  
_Is this the end of destruction and rampage?_  
_Another chance to erase then repeat it again_

_Counter balance this commotion_  
_We're not droplets in the ocean_

* * *

**12. Unnatural Selection**

"Oh, wow, you mechs really cleaned this place up." Rad commented in awe as he looked around the now clean spaceship. Highwire beeped in agreement.

The TIC that had met him at the entrance grinned. "Thanks lil' man. So how are ya to-"

"So this is the earthling who woke us up, huh?" A haughty voice asked, causing Rad to look up at a tall yellow mech with blue optics and an arrogant expression on his face. "He doesn't look like much to me."

_"Sumimasen."_ Rad said angrily. "I can hear you, _baka."_

Despite not knowing what the first word or the last words meant, the yellow mech could hear the insulting tone. _"What_ did you just call me?"

"Hey Sunny, don't be so hard on the _one who woke us up."_ The red mech who had been trying to hide something behind his back said.

'Sunny' glared at the red mech. "Don't call me that, Sides."

Jazz, who had been looking mildly panicky before hand, now looked suspiciously between the two mechs. "What were you two doin'?"

'Sides' grinned innocently. "'Doing?' We weren't doing anything, rgith Sunny?" The yellow's mech glared hardened, but nodded.

Rad saw that 'Side's' grin looked a little too innocent and he remembered that look as the one he'd pull when had done a prank and was trying not to get caught. A plan formulated in his head as he looked affably up at Jazz. "Why don't you got take a break? I'm sure these two wouldn't mind showing me and Highwire around the rest of the base, would you?" he asked sending the two mechs a look that _any_ prankster would know.

'Sunny' looked ready to protest, but stopped for some reason as 'Sides' caught the look in Rad's eyes. 'Sides' smiled amiably at the blond. "We won't mind at all, Rad."

Jazz again was starting to look both panicky and leery, but nodded anyway. "If you're sure..." he saw Rad nod and almost hesistantly walked away.

Once the TIC was out of sight, 'Sides' looked down at Rad. "Okay, why did you do that, Rad?"

Rad smiled. "I know a prank when in progress when I see one as I _am_ a prankster."

"You prank?" The red mech asked with a strange glint in his optics, and even the yellow mech looked slightly interested.

Rad nodded. "Yup. Where I'm from I was considered the prankster prince-as well as a menace," he smiled ruefully and almost sadly, "Ani was the king."

_"You said 'Ani' yesterday. What does it mean?" _Highwire beeped.

"Ani is short for Aniki, which means 'big brother'." Rad translated.

"You have a brother?" Surprisingly it was the yellow mech who asked.

Rad froze briefly. "Um, yeah." he said somewhat uncomfortably. "Uh, I didn't get your names."

"I'm Sideswipe." The red mech introduced. "And this is my brother Sunstreaker."

"Those are pretty cool names." Rad said honestly. The two mechs looked rather smug at the praise. "So what was your prank?" Rad asked interested. Highwire looked interested because of Rad.

Sideswipe grinned as he held out his hands, showing several bolts. "When anyone uses the washracks they'll be unable to use the solution dispenser."

Rad frowned. "That's your prank? Make mechs clean so there not really clean? That's so amateurish."

Sunstreaker scowled at him. "Do you think _you _could do any better?"

Rad huffed. "Much better. Take me to this washrack and I'll show you how it's done."

Thw two mechs looked at each other like they were having a silent conversation before Sideswipe looked back at the blond. "You're on, Rad."

* * *

_"Are you sure pranking the Autobots is a good idea?"_ Highwire beeped as he and Rad sat with the two brothers in what was called the 'rec. room.' They had said it would be the ideal place to judge Rad's prank as most Autobots came into the room.

Rad smiled at Highwire. "Don't worry so much. 'Sides, these Autobots must be cool if they have _orange_ as their ship color." he smirked.

"By-the-way, what _did_ you do to the washracks?" Sideswipe asked curiously.

Rad's smile turned mischievous. "You'll see." he almost sang.

"So long as Sides and I aren't going to be blamed for it." Sunstreaker grumbled.

The room went dead silent as a stern-looking mech came in and took everyone a moment to realize tha it was _Prowl._ He looked as though nothing was wrong, despite his...interesting colors.

He was bright orange and had green polka dots dotting around his frame. Rad subtly glanced up at the Twins and saw that Sideswipe was trying to hold back his snickers while Sunstreaker had a very small smirk on his face. He glanced around the room and saw that several mechs he hadn't met yet were trying not to gape or were holding back sniggers.

Another mech came in and Rad vaguely realized that it was _Red Alert._ He was a stark white with black spots, looking very much like an over-sized Dalmation.

Red Alert didn't seem to be paying attention to the looks he was recieving or the fact Prowl looked like he was about to crash. The now Dalmation-colored mech spotted Rad and walked over to him. He held out a small orange object to the blond. "I found this and remembered you saying something about your communications device being broken. I hope you don't mind the modifications I did to him.'

The orange cell phone transformed into a blue and orange bird-like form. It flapped its wings and landed on Rad's shoulders. "I don't mind, really." he looked up at the mech with a smile. "Thanks Red, no one's ever done something like this for me before." he said. "Can I name him?" Red Alert nodded. "How about...Laserbeak?"

Sideswipe loudly cleared his vacol processor. "That's a 'Con's name. You don't want him to be mistaken for her do you?"

Rad blinked at the 'her,' but didn't think much of it. "Okay then, I'll call you...Cyberhawk. How's that sound?" The newly named mech flapped his wings in agreement.

The door opened once again and this time everyone gasped and Rad heard the sound of a body hitting the floor, and peering around Red Alert, he saw that Prowl had crashed and his eyes wandered over to the new mech, he couldn't blame the now unconcious mech.

Rad recognized the mech as Optimus, but he really had to stop himself from laughing. The Prime was a pastel purple with pink and aqua stripes. The real clincher was that his helm was pink with bright showy green leaves.

He couldn't stop himself as he suddenly began laughing. He saw the other Autobots-Twins included-staring at him in horror. He calmed himself enough to give a nervous smile. "I got you." he said and Cyberhawk projected what Optimus currrently looked like.

The Prime stared for a moment before finally seeming to take a really good look at his arms and surprised everyone by laughing himself. "I am rather curious as to how you managed to do this."

Rad smoled a little bit more honestly and went into an explanation of what he did. It turns out that Kyuubi had also been very bored since Rad had stopped pranking people and was actually _helpful _in offering a genjutsu that required a lot of chakra and was water activated. Perfect for the situation. All he really had to do was get Sideswipe to fix the solution dispenser and put the genjustsu on it to work whenever someone used it.

Rad though left out Kyuubi's involvement, but still, everyone was actually impressed despite the fact it was done in a form of a prank. It was awing to see all Rad had to do was make a strange handseal and say "Kai" to make the different colored mechs change back to their original colors.

Upon seeing the inquistive stares, Rad explained in a roundabout way about chakra before he said he had to leave. Just as they were leaving though, Highwire said something that surprised him greatly as the Minicon had originally disapproved of the prank.

_"You really are a genius."_

That made Rad grin like crazy for the rest of the bike ride to the hospital.

* * *

Sumimasen means 'Excuse me.'

Baka means 'idiot.'

'Cyberhawk' is Armada Laserbeak's name in Japanese.


	13. Stockholm Syndrome

A/N: This story _will have_ slash in it. There will also be spoilers in this story. On another note, I have some of the pairings made, they will be; Carly/Spike, Rad(Naruto)/Skyfire, Kira/Skywarp, Alexis/Carlos. More pairings will be decided as the story progresses, but these are the definetes.

_"Japanese"_

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

**'Demon speaking.'**

_Memory/Flashback_

_And I won't hold you back  
Let your anger rise  
And we'll fly  
And we'll fall  
And we'll burn  
No one will recall  
No one will recall_

_This is the last time I'll abandon you_  
_And this is the last time I'll forget you_  
_I wish I could_

_Look to the stars_  
_Let hope grow in your eyes_

* * *

**13. Stockholm Syndrome**

_"Rad-kun, what is this?"_ Kira asked looking at the funny-looking device in his hands that Rad had given him.

_"It's a neat invention called a CD Player. I found it and thought you might like it." _Rad said.

Kira stared at him. _"You mean you took it without knowing if it belonged to anyone?"_

Rad looked defensive. _"Hey, I found it in a bush."_

_"So you're either giving me something that's either defective or broken?"_ Kira asked dryly.

Rad's eyes twitched. _"Yes."_

Kira shrugged nonchalantly. _"Soune, it's not like it's a mecha or something like that."_ he didn't think much of the way Rad minutely froze. _"Thanks, otouto."_

Rad smiled. _"You're welcome, Aniki."_ he briefly hugged Kira. _"I really want you to come home soon. It must be so boring in this place."_

Kira shrugged again. _"I get by."_ he smirked a bit. _"You, on the other hand, need to get going."_

Rad pouted at this, but nodded reluctantly. _"Ja Ne, Kira-nii."_

_"Ja Ne." _Kira called as Rad closed the door. He looked back at the CD Player in his hands. It was a navy blue and had a strange purple decal on its underside. He put it on the table beside his bed and laid back down. _'Nothing to do but sleep anyway and I'm not sure if I could use jutsu so soon. I'll try later though.' _he thought closing his eyes, not seeing a blue screen light passing over his head.

_(Flash back)_

_Large orange eyes stared inquisitively at as a small hand gently poked a flat stomach. "So there's really a baby in there?"_

_Kushina's smile was brighter than the sun. "Yes, Kira-chan. In another 8 months you'll have a little brother or sister."_

_Kira grimaced at the 'chan' suffix, but then he remembered something and brightened instantly. "Oh! That explains it! Tou-chan thought you were gaining weight because all the ramen you eat is catching up to you!" he said innocently._

_Kushina's eye twitched. "Did he know?" she asked darkly and Kira nodded. She patted him on the head and went into another part of the house._

_Kira heard her ask, "Getting fat am I?" before he also heard fists hitting something and pleas for mercy from his adoptive father._

_"Tou-chan should keep his foot out of his mouth." Kira remarked to himself, despite the fact his 3 and a-half-year-old mind told him it was _he _that actually relayed it. He ran up to Kushina as she came back into the living room. "Are all women as scary as you?"_

_Kushina would have clobbered any _other_man that dare say that to her, but this weas her sweet little boy who had no idea about what he just said. She picked him up and poked him on the nose. "One; all women are scary when angry. Two; never tell women that to their faces. Got it, Kira-chan?"_

_Kira nodded. "Hai, Kaa-chan."_

_Kushina smiled sweetly as she put him down. "Good, now why don't we go get an ice pack for Minato-kun? He seems to have hit his head...and everywhere else."_

_Kira only nodded._

_(End Flashback)_

Kira's eyes snapped open and he sat up, wiping the bit of sweat that had formed on his brow. Dreams of his parents were painful, but it was better than forgetting them completely.

Kira didn't want to sleep again, so he decided to see if he could use jutsu yet. Thankfully, there were no cameras in the room. His hands blurred through several seals._ "Storm Release: Laser Circus!"_ he hissed and a halo of light appeared at his palm as bright pin missiles of light shot out and around the room.

Kira entertained himself by making the beams take potshots at rrandom tiles in the walls or odd paint chippings for fun, but diverted one stray shot that would have destroyed his 'CD Player' at the last moment. For a finale, he made another set of handseals for a technique he created by combining his fire and lightning elemental chakra together.

_"Flare Release: Shower of flying sparks!" _he said and several small orbs of red-orange appeared. The remaining pin missiles shot went for thr orbs and caused a small explosion of light.

Kira smiled ruefully to himself. _"It seems I am capable of creating something beautiful as well as destructive."_ he snorted softly. _"Maybe I could do this for Rad-kun's birthday."_

* * *

There was no sound in the hospital room as its only occupant was fast asleep. The moonlight shining through the window almost made Kira's peaceful, sleeping face glow.

The 'CD Player' sitting on the side table suddenly heard a beeping sound and opened up a communications channel. _:Acknoledged.:_

_:Soundwave, have you infiltrated the Autobots base yet?: _The voice of his leader asked impatiently.

_:Negative. Am in human hospital.:_ Soundwave replied.

_:How the slag did you end up there?:_

_:Was given as gift to the blond human's co-creation. Observation of current organic...requires further observation.: _Soundwave replied.

_:I don't care about some puny human, your mission is-:_ Megatron's furious rant was interrupted by CD Player's monotone.

_:Not human. Scan shows strange powers in subject.:_ To drive his point home, he sent his leader the rather impressive display of this 'power' that he had witnessed earlier.

There was an incredulous pause on the other end of the channel and he knew his leader was as stunned as he had been when he watched the organic use this strange power.

_:...continue observations. This could be useful in someway.:_ Megatron finally said.

_:Understood.:_

* * *

Rad stared around the desert mountain in the desert plane. Kyuubi told him to go practice somewhere that wouldn't draw attention to his chakra attacks. He _had _though left some clones behind to finish up on water-walking as he had already mastered the tree-climbing technique.

Kyuubi had said standing upside down on a tree branch for 2 hours was impressive. For a child anyway.

It ticked Rad off that Kyuubi still called him a 'child.' He'd be turning 13 soon! Then again, Kyuubi was older than anyone he knew, though the Autobots could probabl give him a run for his money.

Rad looked over at Highwire. "Please don't freak out over what I'm about to do."

_"Of course."_ Highwire beeped. _"I'm interested in what else chakra can do when properly manipulated." _

Rad grinned. Highwire was like a childish big brother. _'Though no one can be as awesome as Kira-nii.'_ he thought chatising himself. "Then you're about to see something really cool! Kyuubi's been teaching me some serious stuff."

Rad's hands flew through several handseals. "Ice Relese: Cold Wave!" From Rad's hands came a light blue mist that shot towards the cliff side and it became encased in ice.

_"Wow! That was impressive!"_ Highwire beeped in awe.

Rad smirked a little. "I can't take all the credit. Kyuubi was the one to show me this after all."

**'Damn straight, Kit.'** Kyuubi grumbled in approval.

"Still, you want impressive, I'll give you _really_ impressive." Rad said smirking widely and went through another series of handseals while a look of concentration came over his face. "Earth Release: Earth Dragon!" The ground shot up in front of them and formed into a large dragon. It opened it's maw and went straight into the ice-encased cliff side.

The resulting tunnel that was made in the mountain left Highwire blinking. _"I think we should contact the Autobots."_ he beeped suddenly.

"Why?" Rad asked confused.

_"Because I can see several Minicon panels from here in there."_ Highwire beeped lamely.

Rad stared at Highwire in disbelief. "You're freaking kidding me?" When Highwire shook his head apologetically, Rad grumbled under his breath and pulled Cyberhawk put of his pocket. "Okay, 'Hawk, I need you to contact the 'Bots' base. We got a bit of a situation here." There was a bit of staticky silence as Rad waited for thei signal to be picked up.

"Yo, Rad. Dis is Blaster. What can I do for ya?" A voice that sounded incrdibly like a DJ's said.

Rad blinked upon remembering Jazz mention someone named Blaster. This must be that someone then. "I've just stumbled upon a bunch of Minicon panels. So can you get Optimus to send someone to get them before any 'Cons show up?"

"Sure thing, man. Blaster out!"

Rad clicked the cell closed and put Cyberhawk away. He had no doubts the Autobots would come, but it was only a matter of _when _the Decepticons showed up.

Maybe he could see how much he fared against a giant robot with his jutsus.

"Come on, 'Wire. We better go dig those Minicons out."

* * *

Machiko walked over to the front door and opened it to reveal Alexis, who was with Sureshock in scooter-mode. "Can I help you?"

Alexis shifted uncomfortably. "Um, is Rad home?"

Machiko's eyes briefly flickered around. "Yes, he is." she answered coolly.

"Um, can I talk to him?" Alexis asked.

Machiko backed up. "Sure, let me go get him." she said leaving for the back door, and came back with a soaking wet Rad. "He, um, got all wet waterig the plants." she placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled meaningfully. "Just remember to _change_, Rad." Translation: Disperse yourself after Alexis leaves.

'Rad' nodded. "Yes Mac-mom." he smiled at Alexis as Machiko walked away. "You needed something?"

Alexis nodded. "Uh, I know you freaked a little when I took that book that one time, but I was wondering if I could just look over the others, please?"

The clone was drawing a blank. The real Rad had only told them to work on water-walking, and had given them no other orders. So what was the harm? "sure."

Alexis smiled thankfully. "Thanks, Rad."

_'Besides,'_ The clone thought, _'it's not like she can actually _read_ kanji.'_


	14. Collateral Damage

A/N: This story _will have_ slash in it. There will also be spoilers in this story. On another note, I have some of the pairings made, they will be; Carly/Spike, Rad(Naruto)/Skyfire, Kira/Skywarp, Alexis/Carlos. More pairings will be decided as the story progresses, but these are the definetes.

_"Japanese"_

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

**'Demon speaking.'**

_Memory/Flashback_

_Must we do as we're told?_

_You and me fall in line_

_To be punished for unproven crimes_  
_And we know that there's no one we can trust_  
_Our ancient heroes_  
_They are turning to dust_

_And these wars they can't be won_  
_Does anyone know or care how they begun?_  
_They just promise to go on and on and on_  
_But soon we will see_  
_There can be only one_

* * *

**14. Collateral Damage**

"I know last time I found 3, but this just ridiculus." Rad grumbled as he and Highwire stared down at '4 Minicon panles. "Am I Minicon magnet or something?"

_"Just very lucky."_ Highwire beeped. _"Though personally I'd rather it be you finding us than a Decepticon."_

Rad felt his cheeks heat up at the honest sincerity in Highwire's voice. "Thanks 'Wire."

"Rad?"

The blond's head perked up at the sound of the voice. He and Highwire walked bak to the entrance and found a familiar group of 'Bots. "Optimus, Hotshot, Red Alert." he said in relief. "Am I glad to see you three."

"Hey, what about us?" An annoyed voice asked indignantly.

Rad looked over and saw two familiar red and yellow mechs. "Sides! Sunny! What are you two doing here?"

The former grinned and the latter scowled. "When we found out you found more Minicons, we just_ had _to come along." Sideswipe explained. "Couldn't have anything happening to our newest pranking competition."

Rad scoffed. "You two got _nothing_ on me." he grinned. He wasn't a particularly arrogant person by nature, but pranking was the one thing he had perfected to an art form, with only Kira being better.

"Don't encourage them, Rad." Red Alert warned.

Rad shrugged. "I'll go get the panels then."

"Yes, and then you can hand them over to me, fleshling."

Rad whirled around, as did the Autobots. "Kuso!" he cused as he spotted an unfortunately familiar gray robot, a white and red jet, and a beige and red robot. He looked up and saw two other jets. One a familiar black and purple, the other an unfamiliar white and blue.

Sideswipe elbowed his twin in the side. "Jet Judo?"

"What's Jet Judo?" Rad asked curiously.

"Watch and learn." Sideswipe grinned and he and Sunstreaker powered up their jet packs and took off into the air.

"Rad, stay with the Minicon panels." Optimus said before returning fire.

Rad nodded and pulled Highwire back. He picked two panels up and put them in his pack, the other two he gave to Highwire. "Hold these, I have to help."

_"But Optimus said-"_

"I know what he said, but I've got something thye'll never see coming, Ninjutsu!" Rad said.

Highwire couldn't help but agree with that. He had been utterly amazed himself by it. It would also be very distracting if the attacks didn't quite work on them. _"Alright, but you're not gonna leave the cave, right?"_

Rad shook his head and placed a hand on the tunnel wall. "Remember, this_ is_ earth. And I have an escape technique to use if we get into any trouble."

Highwire relectantly nodded. "_Alright."_

Rad grinned and ran to the entrance of the tunnel. He directed his attention to Hotshot and Red Alert, who were being bombarded by Demolishor and Starscream. His eyes flickered to the discarded ice shards and his handsd went through several handseals. "Ice Release: Ice Splinters!"

Most of the shattered ice sharpened and shot themselves at thetwo Decepticons, the shots freezing instantly when they hit. This left both 'Con and 'Bot confused as to what had just happened.

"How...?" Hotshot trailed off as Rad's voice called out in camerederie.

"Don't worry mechs, I've got ya covered!" he yelled. Not being ones to look a 'Gift horse in the mouth' as the human saying went, both Autobots nodded, having little doubt that Rad wouldn't keep his word.

Rad turned his attention to the two faction leaders fight when he heard Highwire beep in exclaimation. "What is it, 'Wire?"

_"Megatron has a Minicon!" _Highwire beeped frantically.

Rad shrugged. "So?"

Highwire actually 'hit' him angrily. _"There's a __reason we were all sent into space! When a Minicon combines with a normal-sized Cybertronian, that mech gets more powerful!"_

Rad blinked before paling. "Oh, that is bad." A sudden glint appeared in his eyes. "But so is this!" he said and concentrated on the ground surrounding Megatron. "Earth Release: Devouring Earth!"

The ground suddenly shook and rose to create a 'jaw' shape and snapped shut on the gray faction leader. The jaws sank away to reveal a dented and sparking Decepticon loking worse for wear.

"Decepticons, retreat." Megatron spat-literally as he warped away, but not before giving Rad a hateful glare.

The other Decpeticons warped away as well and the Twins landed just outside the cave entrance. "Rad, that was awesome! You made Megatron retreat with just one shot!" Sideswipe said in awe.

"Quite a feat for a little human like you." Despite his mood being sour from having his paint job runied by the seekers in the air, Sunstreaker had to admit that it _was_ impressive.

Rad blushed and scratched his head. "It was nothing, really."

"That wasn't _nothing_." Hotshot said loudly. "And the way you froze Demolishor and Starscream was, well, _cool_." he grinned at his own joke.

"I take it that was this 'chakra' you explained to us being used in an offensive manner?" Red Alert asked curiously.

Rad nodded. "It's called ninjutsu. It can be used to manipulate elements and create new ones." Cyberhawk suddenly let out a beeping that sounded like an alarm clock and Rad paled again. "Kuso! I nearly forgot." he cursed and took the Minicon panels from Highwire, offering them to Prime. "I'm sorry, but I really need to be somewhere right now."

* * *

"What a _sight._"

Megatron growled a the Constructicon second-in-command. "Watch your glossa, _medic_." he sneered.

"What's with him? He seems...angrier than usual." Bonecrusher muttered to Demolishor.

"Lord Megatron got hit by a strange attack an organic used. That same organic did _this_ to us." Demolishor explained, pointing at the ice covering his frame.

For once, Starscream wasn't complaining or making a scene. Instead he was thinking about the attacks the human used. _'Such power! And if there had been just a little more force behind it, that human could have offlined Megatron!'_ he thought abd his orange optics darkened. _'Megatron can have that other strange organic he had Soundwave spying on, but _this _one _and _his power ar both mine.'_

* * *

"You really didn't have to drive me here." Rad murmured as Sideswipe arrived at the hospital, Highwire in robot mode due to the tinted windows.

"I don't mind at all. I'm little curious about this planet anyways." Sideswipe answered. "Though why did you want to come here? Are you injured?"

Rad shook his head. "No, I'm just here to see my brother."

"Your brother's the one who's injured?" There was a sympathetic tone in Sideswipe's voice.

"Well, he's all better now, but the doctors just want to make sure." Rad relplied. "That and make sure he can walk properly again without wobbling."

"What happened to him?" Sideswipe questioned.

"He...got hurt protecting me." Rad answered quietly. "He's been in a coma for the past four years and just woke up recently." he bit his lip. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bore you with my pathetic life." he added in self-depreciation as he was sure Sideswipe hadn't wanted to know _that_.

"Trust me, caring about your brother isn't pathetic to me." Sideswipe said in an oddly serious voice.

Rad smiled slightly. "Thanks Sides. Er, you can leave if you want, you don't have to stay here. I have Highwire still."

"Seriously, I _don't_ mind."

Rad's smile widened and he got out of the car. He raced into the hospital and walked to Kira's room at a more leisurely pace. He saw Kira listening to the Cd Player he had given him. _"Konban wa, Kira-nii."_

Kira looked up and smiled brightly. _"Konban wa, Rad-kun."_

_"So how are you today?"_ Rad asked concerned.

_"I can walk properly now. Hopefully I'll be out tomorrow." _Kira replied. _"Now enough about me, how was your day?"_

Rad smiled secretly. _"Pretty normal." 'If you count 'normal' as fighting giant robots.'_ he thought. _"Still, I also can't wait for you to be out of here."_

Kira nodded. _"No matter how nice these people are, I still feel edgy being in this place. Too many bad memories."_

Rad cringed and decided to change the subject. _"Well, remember that you still have to teach me Taijutsu!"_

Kira's gloom vanished and he smirked. _"My only warning, be prepared, Rad-kun."_

* * *

Konban wa means 'Good evening.'


	15. This Is Our Someday

A/N: This story _will have_ slash in it. There will also be spoilers in this story. On another note, I have some of the pairings made, they will be; Carly/Spike, Rad(Naruto)/Skyfire, Kira/Skywarp, Alexis/Carlos. More pairings will be decided as the story progresses, but these are the definetes.

_"Japanese"_

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

**'Demon speaking.'**

_Memory/Flashback_

_When everyday feels like the other_  
_And everywhere looks just the same_  
_When every dream seems like forever_  
_And you're a face without a name_

_Maybe now is our best chance_  
_To finally get it right_  
_Cause if the world is an apple_  
_Then it's time to take a bite_

_Someday it'll come together _  
_Someday we will work it out_  
_I know, we can turn it up all the way_  
_Cause this is our someday_

* * *

**15. This Is Our Someday**

Rad was barely able to keep himself from bouncing in his seat. His brother could finally come home! He and his parents had cleared out the spare room and with Rad's knowledge on Kira's likes, had decorated the room accordingly. Highwire had stayed behind to finish up the room, but knew he had to hide in Rad's room until Rad told Kira about the transformers.

"You're really excited, aren't you?" Machiko asked in amusement.

Rad grinned brightly. "You bet I am! Though tomorrow I'm gonna have to tell Alexis and Carlos about chakra, but tell Kira-nii about everything!"

"Are you sure telling your brother about everything is a good idea? He's just getting out of the hospital." Atticus said.

"Trust me, Kira-nii always told me that _he_ was the strangest thing he's ever seen." Rad explained sadly. "So I doubt he's going to be as scared as angry and protective."

"I'm sure." Machiko said as she remembered how Kira had acted when she and Atticus found them.

When they arrived at the hospital, Rad had to forcibly restrain himself from running down the hall. He couldn't stop grinning though as he found Kira already dressed in new clothes Machiko had bought him. It dropped instantly when Kira looked gloomily at him.

_"What is it, Kira-nii?"_

_"Oh, um, I can't find the CD Player you gave me."_ Kira replied.

Rad looked slightly despondent at this, but smiled again. _"That's okay. We can just get you a better one. I just really want you home."_

A smile made it's way onto Kira's own face. _"Okay, Rad-kun, lets go home."_

* * *

_"I can walk by myself you know."_ Kira tried to sound annoyed as Rad helped him up the stairs, but he couldn't stop smiling.

Rad grinned sheepishly as he was holding Kira's arm over his shoulder as he helped him up the stairs. _"I know you can, but I'm not taking any chances."_ he said in a rather loud voice that caused Kira to look at him oddly.

_"You okay, otouto?"_ he asked with a concern that was reserved only for the blond.

Rad laughed nervously. _"No, I'm alright, Kira-nii."_ he said and stopped just outside Kira's new room. _"Hope you like your room, nii-chan."_

_"I'm sure I will."_ Kira said and paused before going into his room. _"I'd like my pack back, if you please."_

Rad nodded rapidly and wen to retrieve the orange pack and five green journals he'd left on the top shelf of his closet. He piled the books inone hand and carefully handed them to Kira after given him the pack. _"Here, nii-chan."_

Kira was about to reply when his nose twitched and he let out a low growl. _"Someone else touched these. I can smell it; it smells like berries and paper."_

Rad scratched his head as he had actually _forgot_ about Kira's heightened hearing and smell. _"Um, you see, one of my friends asked to borrow something and I wasn't really paying attention to what she took."_

_"Do you know if she read it?"_ Kira's voice was just too calm, but there was a fire starting to burn in his eyes.

_"No!"_ Rad said quickly. _"She can't read kanji, Kira-nii."_ Whether it was directed at him or not(which it rarely ever was) Rad didn;t like seeing Kira angry or vexed.

Someone usually got sent to the ICU for it.

* * *

At the bottom of the ocean lay the Decepticon warship, the Nemisis. It had crashed into the ocean depths when nearly all the Decepticons had left the ship to attack the Ark, the Combiner team left behind having disappeared when the ship was found and repaired by the newly awakened Decepticons.

Currently in the war room, Megatron, his SIC, and newly arrived TIC were deliberating the two strangely powered organics.

"Think of the possibilities if we managed to capture one of those organics and found a way to harness the power they have to destroy those wretched Autobots." Megatron growled.

"Oh? And how do you intend to capture them, let alone one?" Starscream asked haughtily. "You got _beat_ by that little blond one."

Megatron glared balefully at Starscream, his fusion canon starting to charge, but it died down when he smirked humourlessly. "Then you shall see how you fair against one of them, as _you_ will be the one to..._retrieve_ at least one of them." his smirk grew with malice. "I'll have the Constructicons on standby when they attempt to reassemble you."

* * *

"So, you got like, super powers or something?" Was the first thing Carlos had asked when Rad had finished speaking.

Rad had just finished telling his two friends about chakra, though he pointedly left out Kyuubi, Konoha, and Kira's demon-half. "You could say that." Rad answered.

Kira was leaning coolly against a tree, giving somewhat confused glances at the brown-haired girl that was trying to inch closer to him, but would blush and scoot back whenever he looked at her. Was there something wrong about him? Did his eyes startle her?

_"Is your friend here always so...shy?"_ Kira asked Rad. He didn't really care for anyone other than Rad, and by extension his new adoptive parents(it was still a work in progress), but these were Rad's friends, and he'd put up with them for his sake.

Rad blinked. _"No, not really."_ he shrugged and stoos up from his spot on the ground. "I'm going to take Kira-nii to the Autobots now, wanna come?"

_"Autobots?"_ Kira reapeated blankly. Rad nodded.

"Oh! He can ride with me and Sureshock!" Alexis offered blushing even more, though this caused Carlos to frown.

Rad looked at her and then at Kira. _"Alexis said you could go with her."_ Kira nodded and walked over to her.

The ride to the 'Bot base was met with silence and Kira confused the entire way.

_"Why are we at a mountain?"_ he asked dryly.

_"Kira-nii, please don't freak out on me."_ Rad said pleadingly.

Kira stared at strangely. _"We'll see."_

Rad could only nod as that was actually the best response he could hope for at this moment. _"Well, come on then."_ he said only half-heartedly.

Carlos and Alexis exchanged glances, wondering why Rad seemed so edgy. Did he feel guilty about not telling them about his apparent adoptive brother? Or _was_ it because of how Kira would react to the Autobots and their Minicons?

Kira followed the three preteens into the mountain's large cave, bringing their transportation along. His mind was in a state of confusion. Why were they here in the first place? Why was Rad being so secretive? Why-Kira's eyes widened when he came face to face(sorta) when a tall black and white robot with a blue visor appeared.

The mech smiled warmly at Rad. "Rad, nice ta see ya again, man." his attention seemed to be directed at Kira next. "And who's this?"

"This is Kira. He's my older-adopted-brother." Rad answered smoothly.

Kira's eyes seemed to bore into Rad's as he stood in front of his younger brother. _"Rad-kun. Explain. Now."_

And Rad did.

Rad told Kira all about the Minicons. the Autobots, the Decepticons, and even how Kyuubi has been training him in his mindscape. Luckily, this explanation was done entirely in Japanese so neither human nor 'Bot could understand what he was saying except the person he was speaking to.

By the end of it, Kira had gone very still. Rad just _knew_ the 'Kyuubi training him' part got to him the most. Kira looked at Rad for what seemed like an eternity, but in acutuality was only a minute. He held up his hand in a calm gesture. _"Excuse me for a moment."_ he said and headed out of the tunnel.

"Rad, ya bro okay?" Jazz asked.

Rad was about to reply when he heard Kyuubi give him a warning. "Better hold onto something." Rad remarked as he channeled enough chakra to his feet to keep him balanced.

His friends were about to ask why when the cave suddenly started shaking. Carlos and Alexis let out screams of surprise as they fell to the ground and while Jazz tried to keep his balance, the Minicons were also beeing in surprise and worry.

"Is this another earthquake?" Alexis yelled.

As sudden as it happened, the walls stopped shaking. A thunderous sound cam from the back of the cave as Prime, Hotshot, a smaller red robot, a blue and white robot, and a green robot came charging up.

"What the slag was that?" Hotshot yelled.

"Come on, he should be finished now." Rad murmured and led them out of the cave, hoping the foret was okay. _'Who am I kidding, it's gonna be completely destroyed.'_ he thought.

When they all saw the outside, everyone but Rad gasped while he only sighed. _'I knew it.'_ he thought. The forest was wiped out for a mile long and any tree still standing broke if they even looked at it, the ground had several large chunks of it ripped out and the air was covered with a thin layer of smoke. Standing in the middle of it all was Kira, who was stading ridgidly still, a coolly blank look in his eyes.

"Well, he took _that_ very well." Rad annouced happily.

_'What the hell?'_ Carlos thought as everyone looked at Rad incredulously. _'If that's 'taking it well' I'd really hate to see 'taking it badly.''_

"Hmm, it's acutually _nice_ to have those unpleasant trees out of the way." The blue and white mech commented.

The green mech looked at him with a scandalized expression. "Mirage, what a horrible thing to say!"

"Yeah, the trees provide oxygen that allow us organics to survive. Without them we'd die. Most likely." Rad said and the green mech looked at him gratefully.

Kira walked up to them. _"Rad-kun..."_

"Oh, right." Rad said and gestured to Kira. "This is Kira, he's my big brother."

Kira had a small smile on his face, mostly for Rad's sake, and gave a small wave at the Autobots. _"Konnichiwa."_


	16. Time Is Runnig Out

A/N: This story _will have_ slash in it. There will also be spoilers in this story. On another note, I have some of the pairings made, they will be; Carly/Spike, Rad(Naruto)/Skyfire, Kira/Skywarp, Alexis/Carlos. More pairings will be decided as the story progresses, but these are the definetes.

_"Japanese"_

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

**'Demon speaking.'**

_Memory/Flashback_

_I wanna break this spell_  
_That you've created_

_You're something beautiful_  
_A contradiction_  
_I wanna play the game_  
_I want the friction_

_You will be the death of me_

* * *

**16. Time Is Running Out**

_Journal,_

_Anko-sensei is a sadist. Much worse than I am even. And that's saying something._

_My first training session had with her had been grueling. She sent her snake summons after me and we played 'Explosive Tag.' Basically she just threw kunai at me with explosive tags on them and let them off._

_I'd never thought that running from mobs would give me a sixth sense for dodging danger. Well, sorta._

_Anyway, I think this was just payback because I told her how to dress. Really, I don't care what she wears on her time, but on my time I at least want her to dress a bit more professionally._

_Now I know I sound like an arrogant little brat, but at least she kept her tranch coat closed as she hunted me down._

_Though afterwards was interesting. When I had come home I found Naruto-kun looking through our photo album. He seemed particularly fasinated by one of the pictures of our parents in the back pages of the book._

_He had looked up at me with a triumphant grin and said, "Mom and dad were ramen addicts too! It is in the genes."_

_I had looked at the picture he was pointing at and face-faulted. Mom and dad, plus me, were all sitting on stools at Ichiraku and our parents were scrafing down bolw after bowl, with the miniaturized me looking on at them in bewilderment._

_Still, despite the fact they were both eating like gluttons, and looked utterly ridiculous, it was one of my fondest memories. "That was taken just after I found out about you." I had said. "Mom and dad wasnted to celebrate with ramen." my tone turned stern. "Remember, 'Ruto-kun; no matter what anyone else says, mom and dad loved us very much."_

_Naruto-kun's smile was worth putting up with this hellhole. No matter how much dad had loved this place, I knew he'd be rolling in his grave if he was awre of how we were being treated. _

_And mom, well, there'd be nothing of this place left if she had found out._

Alexis put the bool down and stared at it thoughtfully. All this time she had figured 'Kira' was a fictional character. But he was 'real.' And all those horrible things he'd written down were real too!

Did this make Rad 'Naruto-kun?' And what about these parents he kept mentioning. She knew they were dead from being brought up only in a past tense.

Did this mean _Rad_ was adopted then?

She had been understnably shocked when she found out Rad had an older adopted brother named 'Kira.' It sent waves of guilt thorugh her as she realized that the diary-_journals_ she had been reading from were his, but something else had come over her as she stared at him.

After seeing him in real life, she realized her idealization of him was _better_. He was, too put it plainly, _really_ attractive to her.

His brown messy hair framed his face nicely and his exotic orange eyes were enchanting. Though whenever he looked at her, she couldn't _help_ but blush, even if he _was_ looking at her with some small amount of confusion.

Alexis glanced over at the recharging Sureshock and her Minicon partner's words came back to her with startling clearity.

_"If someone like that didexist, I'd imagine they's have lots of problems with other people...Trusting and displaying affection being one."_

_'Surely he can't be _that_ problematic.'_ Alexis thought with some forlorn hope.

But even she was starting to see that her affections might never be returned.

Though she won't know for sure until she _tells_ him, will she?

* * *

Carlos was normally a very cheery fellow. Always amiable with his friends, but he was feeling an emotion he'd seldomnly felt. Jealously.

He was jealous of the affections Alexis seemed to have for Kira, Rad's apparent older and mysterious adopted brother. He'd seen the brief look of shock come over her face before it was replaced with adoration and awe.

Kira though looked like he couln't care less about meeting them; it was very obvious from the way his attention seemed more focused on the landscape and Rad than on them.

Carlos though noted that Kira had _always_ given him and Alexis looks of wary distrust whenever he _did_ looke at them. Though he looked just politely confused by how Alexis would look at him.

In all honesty, Kira treated them like furniture. They were there, but he didn't find them important. He was polite when he had to be for Rad's sake, but he couldn't forget the way Alexis loked at him.

And how much he wished she would look at _him_ like that instead.

* * *

Billy hated research projects. He really did. Esspecially when he had to give up his Sunday to go to the public library and look up on the subject he choose.

Ironically he had picked Japan for his social science class. He had to hand in a report of their customs, holidays, languages, and any cultural differences from America.

Now if only he knew _how_ to start.

His eyes drifted from the blank black computer screen to the shelves. Maybe he should check out a book instead?

_'Wait, is that Rad?'_ he thought, his eyes focusing sharply on the blond figure looking at the shelves. _'It _is_ him.'_ he thought as he saw the whisker marks on one cheek.

Billy walked over to him, completely oblivious to the orange eyes watching him suspiciously. "Hey, Rad. You looking for something on your class project too?"

Rad stared at him blankly for a moment. "No, I already have the books I need. I'm looking for English langauge books."

"Oh, what for?" Billy asked curiously.

"Have to teach my older brother Kira English." Rad replied absently.

Billy frowned as a peacefully sleeping face came to mind. "I thought you said your _friend_ was named Kira?"

Rad froze briefly. "Did I say friend before? Well, he's my brother, but he's also my friend." he shrugged lamely. "Always has been."

"You two sound close." Billy muttered.

"We are." Rad replied airily. He let a wide, heartfelt smile slip. "I'm just so happy that I have him back after all this time." he said dreamily.

Billy blushed at the smile on the blond's face. He knew Rad wasn't smiling _at_ him, but at his thought. Though this is the first time he's ever seen the blond look so happy.

Rad's dreamy smile disapeared and was replaced with concern. "Hey, you okay?" he asked and leaned closer. Despite the fact Billy wasn't really his friend, his natural concern for others won out. "Your face, it's all red. You sick?"

"It's...it's just that..." Was he really doing this? Going to tell Rad about his feelings. At seeing those worried eyes still staring at him with concern; yeah, he was. "I like you." he breathed and closed the distance between them, his eyes falling shut.

The kiss barely lasted more than a few seconds before Billy heard a low growling sound in his ears and the stairs on the back of his neck stood on end as pin pricks of sharp pain flooded through his arms. He opened his eyes to see Rad staring with wide eyes at something _behind_ him. Billy pulled back and turned around.

Only to immediately wish he hadn't.

Staring at him were two furious _orange_ eyes that almost looked like they were glowing set in a face framed by messy brown hair. He knew _exactly_ who this person was. "Uh...hi?" he let out a weak laugh.

There was a brief look of recognition on the other's face before the look got darker and the pain in his arms got _worse. "You!"_

"You two have met?" Rad asked in English, so Billy assumed Rad was talking to him.

"Uh, maybe." Billy answered uneasily.

_"Ugh, Kira-nii, please stop scaring him."_ Rad said exasperated.

_"He kissed you!"_ Kira snarled.

_"That doesn't mean you can use your bloodline on him!"_ Rad snarled back. He rarely ever got angry at Kira. Then his voice got quiet as he reigned in his anger. _"Please nii-chan, don't hurt him, he's my...friend."_ The pause made Kira lax.

_"...Okay."_ Kira said with a heavy sigh and his eyes stopped glowing.

Billy felt the pain in his arms disappear. He looked over his shoulder at Rad. "I don't know _what_ you said, but thanks."

Rad still had his eyes trained warily on his brother. "Your welcome." his tone swtiched easily back to Japanese. _"Come on Kira-nii, I think we'll just go buy some new books."_

Kira only nodded, but not before throwing one last glare at Billy.


	17. Nature1

A/N: This story _will have_ slash in it. There will also be spoilers in this story. On another note, I have some of the pairings made, they will be; Carly/Spike, Rad(Naruto)/Skyfire, Kira/Skywarp, Alexis/Carlos. More pairings will be decided as the story progresses, but these are the definetes.

_"Japanese"_

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

**'Demon speaking.'**

_Memory/Flashback_

_You are_  
_A natural disaster_  
_And I've wanted you too much_  
_And now I'm gonna lose_  
_I've wanted you too much_  
_And now I've gotta choose_

_You're the cause of all this_  
_And I'm sick of trying to please you_  
_And you're gonna feel my emotions coming_  
_Because you're the world_

* * *

**17. Nature_1**

_"Are you sure your Autobot friends won't mind you teaching me English in their base?"_ Kira asked looking around at the small number of 'Bots in the . Rad didn't reply right away.

A small yellow robot just a few feet taller than Kira walked over to them with a genial smile. "What are you two doing?" he asked curiously.

"Teaching my brother English." Rad shrugged.

A spark of something appeared in the yellow mech's optics. "Teaching? Can I help?"

Rad blinked. "Help?"

_"Sure he can, Rad-kun."_ Kira answered.

Rad's head snapped over to Kira so fast he was half-surprised he didn't get whiplash. "You understood that?"

Kira shrugged._ "I've been sorta learning on my own a bit over the past four years about how English sounds, just need help learning to speak it than understand it."_

"You sneaky-" Rad stopped his quip at Kira's pinched expression. He knew his brother was still peeved about the whole 'Billy kissing him' thing, so he didn't finish his sentence and merely nodded and looked over at the patiently waiting mech. "Uh, Kira-nii said you could help, uh..." he triled off politely.

"Bumblebee." The yellow 'Bot replied cheerily.

Both Kira and Rad looked at each other in disbelief before shrugging at the same time. _'Eh.'_

"Okay first off, I think we should start with the Alphabet. That will make it easier to string words togther. Though just remember to practice as much as you can." Rad said.

Kira nodded._ "Hai."_

"The first letter is 'A'." Rad said going into 'serious mode.' A thing he only did when he wanted to exercise his patience. "A as in 'Aniki.'" he added helpfully.

Kira nodded. "Eehh." he sounded slowly.

Rad nodded and continued. "The next letter is 'B.' As in, B is for Bumblebee." he said gesturing to the yellow Minibot next to him, who cordially waved at him.

"Beeee." Kira sounded again.

"My turn!" Bumblebee interjected cheerfully. "The next letter is 'C.' C as in Cliffjumper." he said pointing out to the passing small red 'Bot from before.

"Leave me out of this!" The red 'Bot snapped.

"Sorry!" Both Rad and 'Bee apologized, though Kira didn't because he rarely ever said he was sorry for anything he ever did.

The lesson went on for nearly two hours as Rad and Bumblebee continued taking turns with the letters and giving examples. Some even included the names of mechs in the room if the initial letter matched.

Rad gave his brother a cheerful smile as they finished the letter 'Z.' "You did great, Kira-nii. It took me nearly _4_ hours to learn the Alphabet. Then again, you 'did learn some English from the hospital." he mused in English.

Kira cracked a smile that wa significantly less cheery and more sardonic. _"Now you know how I felt teaching you to talk in the first place."_

Rad blushed and Bumblebee looked at the blond curiously. "What did he say?"

"That this was just like when he taught me to talk." Rad muttered in embarrassement.

Kira abruptly frowned, he did not like thinking about the past. He spent four years in a coma doing nothing but that. _"Rad-kun, why didn't you want Highwire to come with us?"_

Rad blinked at the subject change, but didn't complain. "Huh? Oh, he asked if he could stay behind. He likes helping Youbou-san out. Why?"

_"Because..."_ Kira trailed off with a confused frown. _"I was just wondering, that's all."_

Rad stared at him blankly before grinning. "Are you actually starting to care? About others besides me?"

Kira scowled outright. _"You think I'm going soft? What makes you think that?"_

"Because you didn't hurt Billy when he kissed me." Rad said plainly. Kira snorted.

Bumblebee, who had been looking back and forth in confusion, nearly jumped when he heard a sudden outburst. "Kiss? What kiss?"

Rad also nearly jumped and looked up at a familiar red mech who was currently at their spot and frowning. "It's nothing, really. One of my...friends told me he liked me and kissed me." he shrugged and completely missed the flash in Sideswipe's optics, though Kira didn't. "Anyway, Kira-nii pretty much scared him off."

_"I hope so anyway."_ Kira said with a dark smirk. _"After all, no one touches my baby brother without going through me first."_

Rad flushed and groaned. "Kira-nii..." he said in warning.

Bumblebee blinked. "What'd he say?"

"You don't wanna know." Rad muttered.

* * *

"Wow. That's...kinda cool." Skywarp said after a moment of silence after watching the video of Kira.

"So that's what that one can do, and the other one did 'what again?" Thundercracker asked in a slightly mocking tone.

"The blond one can use ice and manipulate the earth." Starscream said scowling.

"So it really is true then?" Thundercracker asked with disbelief. "That blond organic nearly offlined Megatron?"

"Yes, it's true." Starscream admitted.

Skywarp let out a loud laugh. "I really wished I had seen that now. Megatron getting beat by an organic! Hah! We could have recorded _that_ and could have sold it for credits."

"And you expect us to help you 'capture one of them?" Thundercracker asked narrowing his optics. "We were there Starscream, we 'saw what that blond organic did to you and Demolishor."

"Yeah, the only reason we didn't see what _else_ the blond did was because TC and I were too busy dealing with those Twins." Skywarp added. "and flying sounds really difficult when you're being pelted with ice."

_'You have no idea.'_ Starscream thought with a mental frown before pushing back the memory from a long time ago. As they say 'What's past is past.' "then just don't get hit with any if it's the blond we go after." he sneered and turned to leave. "We leave in a joor."

* * *

"Aww man! I _knew_ I forgot something!" Rad exclaimed as he saw the two Minicon panels he still had in his bag. He had put them in there so he could give them to the 'Bots, but he _forgot._

Kira shook his head. _"You were just too preoccupied. We can take them back tomorrow."_

"Yeah, though I have to go to school." Rasd replied.

Kira frowned. _"School?"_

"Yeah, and I'm sure mom and dad are going to be enrolling you in High School." Rad replied with a sly grin. "Which means you _have_ to tell them your real age!"

Kira rolled his eyes. _"You still trying to figure that out?"_

Rad nodded. "Of course. My two greatest mysteries in life are how old you are and why ramen tastes so good."

Kira snickered before he went back to his room. He saw his orange pack lying by his bed and the scroll he had taken out earliers contents laying on the bed. He serched aroud it briefly before findding what hewas looking for.

He picked up the round locket and clutched it gently in his hand and walked back out and over to Rad's room again. Rad was sitting on his bed with his homework out and Highwire looking it over. _"Rad-kun."_ he called.

Rad looked up from his homework. "Yeah?"

Kira smiled nostalgically as he handed Rad the locket. _"Take good care of this. It's the only picture that was taken of us as a happy family.'_

Rad looked at Kira in confusion before opening the locket and gasped. Inside was a photo of a toddler-version of Kira, who was smiling, an ecstatic-looking Minato, and a tired, but beaming, Kushina. Though Rad's attention came to the small baby Kushina was holding in her arms with small tufts of blond hair and whisker marks on his cheeks.

"Me?" he choked out as tears formed in his eyes. He hadn't felt this happy since Kira had woken up. "This was taken right after I was born, right?"

Kira nodded. _"Yeah, that's right. Now you have your proof that Kaa-chan and tou-chan loved you very much. And so do I." _

Rad, still holding onto the locket, threw himself at Kira, his arms wrapping around his waist. _"Thank you so muh, Kira-nii!"_ he pulled back and closed the locket before putting it around his neck. "I promise to take good care of it."

_"What is it?"_ Highwire beeped.

"It's a photo of my biological parents and a younger Kira-nii with _me_ in the picture." Rad relayed.

_"Are they the same ones in the photo beside your bed?"_ Highwire beeped.

Rad nodded. "Yeah."

Kira's eyes wandered over to the pack Rad used and saw the panels inside. _"Tell ya what. I'll take these back to the Autobots for you."_

Rad looked at him suspiciously. "Are you just doing this so I won't go back tomorrow?"

_'Yes, yes I am.'_ Kira thought, but smiled placidly. _"Of course not. I understand that they're your friends too."_ he said. _'But I'm keeping an eye on that tall red mech that talked to us.'_

"Oh, okay then." Rad shrugged. "You might not wanna touch them for too long unless you want to to activate. Then that's going to get the Deception's attention if you do."

Kira nodded and swiftly scooped the panels into his arms. _"I'll put them in my pack and head out. Might not be back for dinner."_

"I'll tell mom then." Rad said and saw Kira get a pinched look on his face. "Uh, youbou-san I mean." he recitified.

Kira nodded and went back to his room. He put the panels into his pack and shouldered it. Opening his window, he called "Ja Ne" before leanping through and landing safely on the ground, chakra softening his descent. _'Now, I just need to remember where that base is...Well, I'm just gonna walk around until I find all the destruction I left earlier and it should be there.'_


	18. Butterflies and Hurricanes

A/N: This story _will have_ slash in it. There will also be spoilers in this story. On another note, I have some of the pairings made, they will be; Carly/Spike, Rad(Naruto)/Skyfire, Kira/Skywarp, Alexis/Carlos. More pairings will be decided as the story progresses, but these are the definetes.

_"Japanese"_

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

**'Demon speaking.'**

_Memory/Flashback_

_Change everything you are_  
_And everything you were_  
_Your number has been called_  
_Fights and battles have begun_  
_Revenge will surely come_  
_Your hard times are ahead_

_Best,_  
_You've got to be the best_  
_You've got to change the world_  
_And use this chance to be heard_  
_Your time is now_

_Don't let yourself down_  
_Don't let yourself go_  
_Your last chance has arrived_

* * *

**18. Butterflies and Hurricanes**

"We've already searched this way for thr last cycle." Skywarp whined as he and his trine mates flew over the forest around the Autobot base, as there was a chance either one of the organics might show up.

"Hey, I've got something." Thundercracker said suddenly. "It's the older-looking organic, the one with the same optic color as you, Starscream."

"Hn. Yes, Soundwave said that one was called 'Kira' from listening in on the conversations between that one and the blond." Starscream said.

"Think there's a chance he might have spotted us yet?" Skywarp asked before a bolt of lightning shot out at them , causing them to narrowly avoid getting hit. "Guess that's a yes."

Not seeing the point of trying to be stealthy now that they had been spotted, the three jets flew down and transformed to see an annoyed-looking Kira staring at them.

_"Who the hell do you think you are? I'm a ninja, you can't sneak up on me."_ Kira growled angrily. Upon seeing the three jets exchange looks, he just sighed in exasperation. Looks they didn't under-

"What's a ninja?" The purple jet asked as the other two looked at him with varying amounts of shock.

"You understood him?" The red one with a raspy smoker's voice asked.

The purple jet shrugged. "Meh, thought it's be funny if I could insult other mechs on base without them actually _knowing_ what the frag I'm saying. Thought it's make a great prank."

_"Prank?"_ To Kira, annoying jet or not, the purple one just said the magic word. For the brunette boy anyway. _"You prank?"_

"Yeah, not to brag, but I'm awesome at it." The purple jet boasted in a way that betrayed his false modesty.

Kira though just rolled his eyes. Definetely annoying. _"I'm not one to brag either, but I'm the king of pranking and tormenting people."_

The purple jet whistled mockingly at him. "TC, Screamer, this little organic claims to be the king of pranks! Can you believe that?"

"What are the chances?" The blue jet asked sarcastically with a light New York accent in his voice.

"Enough of this!" The red ket screeched. "We are here for you fleshling, now come with us quietly or _else."_

Kira suddenly sneered. _"Oh yeah?"_ he reeled his hand back and a ball of light appeared in his palm. _"Take this: Thunder Up!"_ he yelled and threw the ball at the red jet.

The jet went down and sparks danced off him. He glared at Kira as he struggled to get up. This one could use _lightning_. This was almost as bad as ice. _Great._ "So be it." he muttered. "Thundercracker, Skywarp, bring the fleshly down. After all, Megatron never said to bring either one back _alive._"

_'Either one?'_ Kira repeated and his eyes narrowed. _'No one's going to be hurting my brother, not while I'm around.'_

* * *

"Optimus sir, I believe we have a situation here." Red Alert called.

The red and blue Prime walked over to Teletraan-1, who was still having communication problems, and gave his full attention. "What is it, Red Alert?"

"It's the Command Trinem our Skyspy picked up them targeting Rad's brother." Red Alert replied and the screen displayed the current image of the three seekers staring at an annoyed-looking Kira, Starscream looking a little dinged up though.

_"Lightning Surge!"_ Kira yelled in Japanese and slammed his hand down onto the ground, electricity shooting across the ground to the seekers, who flew off the ground to avoid it. His hands flashed quickly several handseals. _"Powerful Wind Wave!"_ he yelled and a poweful gust of wind came from his mouth, smacking the seekers right out of the sky and crashing back into the ground.

"I forgot, this is _Rad's brother._" Red Alert amended dryly.

"Yes, it does appear that he is quite capable of handling himself." Optimus added. "Thoug I'll have some mechs on stand-by should he need any assistance."

"From what I heard, he leveled a mile of trees and there was smoke in the air." Red Alert contered. "I believe there is little-if any-chance he will need our help."

* * *

"Wow, he got us off the ground just so he could smack us back down." Skywarp mused as he regained his footing. "That's so underhanded and sneaky...I think I'm in love." he joked.

"Still, is getting this organic worth getting killed over?" Thundercracker asked aloud.

_"I'm not going to kill you."_ Kira stated abruptly. _"I can't."_

"Hey, he said he's not gonna kill us." Skywarp relayed. "Wait, what do you mean you can't?" he actually sounded offended by that.

Kira sneered, showing off his sharp canines. _"Exactly that. I can't_." his sneer twisted up into a half-grin, half-snarl. _"That doesn't mean I still can't play with you three._" his hands once again fleashe quickly through several handseals. _"Fire Release: Running Fire!"_ A jet of fire was created and to the three seekers amazement, Kira _controlled_ it by making it cricle around them on the ground. _"And now; Wind Release: Divine Wind!"_ A gust of wind happened and turned into a tornado, which in turn expaded into a fiery hurricane once it came in contact with the flames and set the surrounding area on fire.

"It does not bode well for us if he could do all this and we couldn't even get in a single shot." Thundercracker muttered.

"Well, what are you waiting for then?" Starscream growled. "Fire!" he said shooting his null ray at Kira.

Kira quickly flashed through more handseals. _"Storm Release: Thunder Cloud Inner Wave!"_ A thick ring of thunderclouds circled around him, crackling with electricity, and absorbed the blast.

"Wow." Was all Skywarp could say.

_"You ain't sen nothing yet."_ Kira replied and held his hands out, three bolts of lightning firing at the seekers.

"Ahhh!" The three of them yelled as they were electrocuted.

Kira grinned, the flames surroundng them casting an erry orange glow over his face, a look of primal glee in his eyes. He had been getting antsy lately and while he could surpress _some_ of his demonic heritage, most of the time he just didn't want to. Though that had changed ever since he had woken up.

But now he could unleash all his negative emotions out on the three seekers. Besides, he wasn't lying when he said couldn't kill them.

A slight frown came to his face as his own words echoed in his mind.

_"I'm better than these humans, and I'll prove just how much better I am by doing the one thing they think a demon isn't capable of: not kill people."_

He remembered saying that to his brother after the Konoha villagers had tried to murder him just before he had to take his graduation exam. After all, demon or not, no civillian can attack a ninja in something other than self-defence or a member of their family.

_'Bastards should have made _sure_ I was dead.'_ he thought as a sneer crossed his face again. "This is getting boring. If you don't _want_ to die, I suggest you leave now." he said as he struggled to speak in English. It came out clearly enough for them to understand anyway.

Starscream wanted to give a sarcastic retort, but he could feel that the damage had been done. It had been thrilling to see his 'leader' get beat, but this was different. _This_ organic was different from the other one. While he said he wouldn't kill them, he gave no word of _holding back_ either. There was also a malicious look in his eyes that said he _liked_ what he was doing to them.

Clearly this organic had issus. He was...what was the phrase? Oh yeah, _messed up._

With much reluctance and a wounded pride, he said, "You win _this_ time, organic."

Kira watch the three of them warp away before cancelling his storm jutsu and sighed as he looked around at the flames. _'Time to clean up _this_mess now.'_ he thought and his hands went through more seals. _"Storm Release: Heavy Rain!"_ he yelled and a flare of blue chakra shot up into the sky and stormclouds formed.

In only a moment, a huge down pour occured and the flames never had a chance as they were snuffed out.

Kira trekked through the now muddy ground, his soaked clothes clinging to his body, as he copntinued on his way to the Autobot base. He reapeeated a phrase that had praically become his personally mantra.

_'Better they found me than my brother.'_

* * *

Kira slipped off his sandals at the entrance of the cave, since he doubted the 'Bots would be too happy about having to re-clean up their base so soon. He had walked barefoot across the ground before and rthis would be no different.

He kept close to the wall as soon as his feet touched the cold metal floor; he didn't really want anyone to trip on the water dripping off him or _over_ him. He looked around for a 'Bot to give the Minicons too when his ears picked up voices and as he got closer, he came to a door he didn't recognize. The door 'whoosed' open and saw the red and blue 'Bot from before, and a white, gray, and blue 'Bot staring at an over-sized computer.

_"Konban wa."_ he called.

_"Konban wa."_ The computer called back.

"Ah, Kira, glad to see your okay." The red and blue mech said with genuine relief in his voice.

Kira stared at him in disbelief before taking the panels out of his pack. "Rad-kun forgot...to give you these earlier." he said trying to concentrate on his wording as he held out the panels.

"You didn't have to bring these here." Optimus said accepting the panels.

"Wanted too." Kira answered plainly.

"Well, thank you, Kira." Optimus said.

"Er, your welcome." Kira wasn't used to being spoken to so politely. It made him rather uneasy. "Why are you being so nice to me?" he asked bluntly and saw Prime's taken back look in his opitcs. This caused something inside him to twist uncomfortable. He felt guilty. "It's just, I'm not _use_ to someone beign so nice to me. I'm actually more used to them trying to kill me."

Before he knew it, he had just revealed something incredibly personal that not only concerned him, but Rad as well. He froze as he it felt liek he'd just been hit with ice water. He hadn't meant for **that** to come out.

But it did. His only consolation being that only two Autobots had heard him sa it. Though two was still too many for him.

_'Kuso.'_

* * *

A/: This is most likely the longest chapter I've written so far. It also gets credited for being considerably darker than most of the chapters.

Kira only `won`his fight because he was underestimated and the seekers didn`t know he could use lightning attacks.


	19. Blackout

A/N: This story _will have_ slash in it. There will also be spoilers in this story. On another note, I have some of the pairings made, they will be; Carly/Spike, Rad(Naruto)/Skyfire, Kira/Skywarp, Alexis/Carlos. More pairings will be decided as the story progresses, but these are the definetes.

_"Japanese"_

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

**'Demon speaking.'**

_Memory/Flashback_

_Don't grow up too fast_  
_And don't embrace the past_  
_This life's too good to last_  
_And I'm too young to care_

_Don't kid yourself_  
_And don't fool yourself_  
_This life could be the last_  
_And we're too young to see_

* * *

**19. Blackout**

He didn't know what was more humiliating; getting beat by a being that was barely a quarter of his height or thee fact Laserbeak had been ordered to follow them and filmed it all. In cluding the part where they had _retreated._

Personally, he had to say it was the film. Despite the fact Kira was an organic, the three of them had underestimated him and they had payed the price. Even though it looked like he had enjoyed inflicting pain onto them. So yeah, that aside, he could handle being beated by another warrior. He'd just have to be prepared should he encounter him again.

He watched in some confusion that when Skywarp had said his little 'love confession' on the tape, his leader's faceplate twisted up. It must have been the use of the "L"-word so openly.

"You and your trine failed. Why is that not surprising?" Megatron asked sarcastically. Starscream had no reply; he was still to sore from Kira's high-powered electrocution attacks to do more than glare at the moment. "Then again, the organic you went after wasn't human." he mused.

"We underestimated. His attacks were a surprise." Starscream muttered.

When the tape ended, there was too much to think about. Like Kira's vicious fighting style, but his refusal to kill; even when given the chance. He'd tortured them, but he just wouldn't kill them. Pit, he'd even _warned_ them to leave if they didn't want to die.

The guy was pratically a walking contradiction. And that was what made him so dangerous.

* * *

"Kira..." There it was. That damn worried sympathetic tone. He hated that tone more than any degrading insult hurled at him. It would be so much easier if they just came out and said it instead of trying to _gently_ ask him.

So he'd do it for them. "You heard me." he said bluntly. "Where I'm originally from-where Rad-kun's from-everyone tried to kill me." he didn't want to metion his brother, but he had to get his point across. He just wouldn't mention Rad's equally bad treatment either.

"Why would they do that?" The Prime asked looking truly baffled, even with the facemask on Kira could see that.

"Because I'm a half-human, half-demon of course." Kira didn't feel anything from revealing his greatest secret. Not even shame.

"What's a demon?" Red Alert asked confused.

Kira smirked bitterly as he focused on the words he was trying to say in English. "A demon is a dangerous and malevolent creature that causes harm to all. It's a general belief that all demons are inherently evil."

"How can you be considered a demon when you care so much about your brother?" Optimus asked softly.

Another smile, this one less bitter, but much more sardonic. "Ever since Rad-kun can remeber, I've always been there for him. I _raised_ him for Kami's sake, so of course I'd care about him. He's the most important person in the world to me. _And the only person I love that isn't dead._" he whispered in Japanese. Switching back to Egnlish, his tone became ice cold. "It didn't matter to anyone that I was part human, all they saw was a monster that should never have been born."

All through Kira's little confession he didn't look up once. He bore a little of his true emotions in that confession. He din't want pity or sympathy. He just wanted understanding. And Rad was the only person who actually the only one who _did_ understand. To some extent.

Kira looked up defiantly at them. "Whether you believe me or not is something I don't care about. It's the truth, _that_ is something I'd never bother lying about." he huffed and turned to leave, only to be tackled by a blue and gray blur, followed by an orange one. _"What the hell?"_ he gasped as he stared down at two Minicons that were shorter than him that were _hugging_ him. He looked back at the 'Bots. "You two saw them stading there, didn't you?"

A guilty look answered his question.

Kira sighed as he pulled the two Minicons off him. "Um, I have to get going, have to eat and all." he mumbled and hurriedly left the room, still a bit uncomfortable with having been hugged by someone that wasn't Rad.

* * *

"Why are we here, Kira-nii?" Rad asked as he saw his brother looking around a clearing.

_"This is why."_ Kira said holding up a scroll and unrolled it. He bit his thumb and when the drop of blood hit the parchment, a giant poof of smoke appeared and a giant manor was visible. _"Remember when I sealed the Namikaze estate into this scroll?"_

Rad nodded. "Then you henged a log into it and set it on fire."

_"True."_ Kira nodded in agreement before walking over to the house. _"There's something in here that Kaa-chan wanted you to have. She said it was suppose to be your birthday present when you got older."_ he whispered.

Rad looked at him for a second before following after him. "My birthday's not for another 5 months." he pointed out.

Kira shrugged. _"Consider it a very late present since I should've given it to you when you turned 12. Besides, doesn't your school thing end in another week?"_

Rad grinned, looking truly happy. "Yeah. Mom said she and dad are going to enroll you in a summer school program to get you used to the curiculum."

For a moment, Rad swore he saw his tough-as-nails brother pale before turning away. _"Great."_ he muttered sarcastically as he walked down the hall.

"It won't be so bad. 'Sides, you'd get out early anyway." Rad tried to be reassuring. He really did. But when was the last time he saw his brother truly nervous about anything? Never, that's when.

All thought of the current topic feld his mind when he saw the inside of the house. Sure, he'd seen it before, but he'd never gotten to really appreciate it then. Now he could though. "Wow, it's huge in here." he whispered.

Kira smiled sadly. _"This was suppose to be our home."_ he said quietly and pulled Rad along. They came to a room that seemed bigger than any other they passed. There was a crib on one side filled with stuffed animals, and on the other side was a bed with a beside table and a photo on it. _"This was orginally my room, but I convinced Kaa and tou to let you stay in here with me."_ he patted Rad gently on the back. _"Look around if you want, I'm going to get your present."_

Rad barely heard Kira leave as he wandered around the room and walked over to his brother's side of the room. He picked up the picture on the table and only one thing came to his mind. _'This is Kira-nii's birth mother.'_ he thought looking at the smiling young face of a woman with long brown hair and the same sunset orange eyes as Kira. _'Does he remember her? Or...'_

_(Flashback)_

_"Kira-nii, do you...remember Kaa-chan and Tou-chan?" A 6 year old Naruto asked._

_His brother paused in making the ramen they were having for supper. "Yes, I do."_

_"I'm so jealous." Naruto pouted._

_A slightly darker look flashed across Kira's face before softening. "You shouldn't be. Even if I remeber them, it hurts too much to know that they're never coming back." he explained. "Sometimes I wonder what's worse; knowing you're parents just to remember the pain of losing them, or not knowing them at all." he said softly._

_That kept Naruto quiet all throughout their dinner._

_(Flashback Ends)_

_'...is it too painful for him to think of her?'_ Rad thought and noticed the frame was worn out and chipped. _'This can be something to make up for all the care Kira-nii's given me. Even if it is just this small gesture.'_ he thought and removed the picture from it's frame and carefully put it in his pocket.

_"Rad-kun."_ Kira called as he came back into the room with a red sheated katana. He pulled the sword out to show a shining silver blade and carefully handed the handle over to Rad like it was glass. _"This was mom's. Like I said; she wanted you to have it when you were 12."_ he smiled wryly. _"Unfortunately though, I had been in a coma at the time, so sorry if it's late."_

Rad accepted handle and looked over the katana closely. "Wow, mom wanted me to have this?" Kira nodded. "But I don't know _how_ to use a sword."

_"I'll show. Mom would let me watch her and dad spar and she often used her katana in those matches. She also left notes."_ Kira explained.

Rad smiled brightly and not for the first time was he grateful to have a brother like Kira.


	20. Feeling Sorry

A/N: This story _will have_ slash in it. There will also be spoilers in this story. On another note, I have some of the pairings made, they will be; Carly/Spike, Rad(Naruto)/Skyfire, Kira/Skywarp, Alexis/Carlos. More pairings will be decided as the story progresses, but these are the definetes.

_"Japanese"_

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

**'Demon speaking.'**

_Memory/Flashback_

_I feel no sympathy._  
_You live inside a cave_  
_You barely get by, the rest of us are trying_  
_There's no need to apologize_  
_I've got no time for feeling sorry._

_Well I try not to think of what might happen._  
_When your reality it finally cuts through._  
_Well as for me I got out and I'm on the road._  
_The worst part is that this, this could be you._

_You know it too._

* * *

**20. Feeling Sorry**

Rad's face scrunched as he woke up and he was cold._ 'It's suppose to be warm out, not cold. What's going on?'_ he thought as he got out of bed and when he looked out of the window, he did a double take. _'Snow? It's snowing?'_ he gaped at the snowy landscape outside his window.

_"What is this stuff?"_ Highwire beeped intrigued.

"It's comes with cold weather, but it shouldn't be snowing in the middle of summer." Rad explained.

_"Then why is it snowing?"_ Highwire beeped.

"I don't know." Rad said honestly.

Across the hall, Kira awoke and had a much more verbal reaction to seeing the snow. _"What the hell is this stuff?"_ he yelled upon seeing the white fluffly flakes falling from the sky out of his window.

Rad ran into the room, Highwire following. "What is it?" he asked looking around.

_"That."_ Kira said pointing out the window.

"Oh." Rad felt a sense of Deja vu coming on. "That's snow." Kira stared at him blankly. "Um, you've never seen snow before?"

Kira's expression turned sardonic. _"Lets see now. When would I have the time to see or know what the hell snow is because in Fire Country it was always hot and I've been a in a damn coma for four damn years."_

Rad looked sheepish. "Sorry, forgot how much of a prick you could be in the morning." he said tightly.

Kira shot him a look, but didn't say anything on it. He knew how bad he was in the morning too. _"Something must be wrong with the weather then."_

"Yeah, but what?" Rad mused.

"Rad!" Machiko called up the stairs. "Schools closed because of a snow day!"

"Okay!" Rad called back. Then normally he said, "Well, that was convient."

_"Mmhmm."_ Kira agreed.

"Why don't we head over to the Autobots base? Since there's no school I mean." Rad suggested.

Kira made a slight face as he remembered how that tall red robot had looked at Rad. '_But this way I can keep an eye on them both to make sure Red doesn't try anything.'_ he thought. "Sure, lets go."

After getting dressed and going downstairs to eat breakfast, Rad asked, "Mom, dad, wanna come to the base with us?" he ignored the look Kira gave him. Guy was going to have to accept them as his new parents sooner or later.

"Sorry Rad, but I still have to work." Machiko said.

"I can come, today's my day off." Atticus said. "We can go after we're done eating."

"Wicked sweet!" Rad cheered.

Kira raised both brows at that. _'Well, it's better than 'believe it' I suppose.'_ he thought in amusement.

* * *

"You know something, I really don't like snow." Kira griped as he, Atticus, Rad, and Highwire came into the Autobot base.

The floor thundered as they saw Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker run past them, but they backtracked. "Hey Rad!" Sideswipe said cheerfully.

"What are you two doing?" Rad asked questioningly.

"Running from Prowl." Sideswipe answered. "So we switched the energon with spicy energon, no one got hurt."

Kira frowned as he switched his speech over to English. "That wasn't a real prank, it was annoying at best." he rebuked. "You wanna know what would really freak them out? Don't prank at all. It'll get 'em all paranoid. Trust me, I should know. I put a whole vil-er, _town_ on edge because I went three weeks without a single prank." he smirked.

"You want us to not prank for three weeks?" Sunstreaker repeated.

"It's so crazy it just might work!" Sideswipe added. "You know, I never really believed it when Rad called you the king of pranks, but now I can see why you got that title." he saluted him as he and his twin left.

A shadow fell over them. "That was a...most unusual way to make them stop pranking, even if it is only temporary."

Kira smirked to himself. It actually _was_ a pranking method, but no one needed to know that. "Uh, yeah. But unusual's what I do." he said, still smirking up at a black and white mech. "I'm Kira, who are you?"

"Prowl." The mech answered.

Kira chuckled dryly. "I can see why you're called that. I never even heard you and that's saying something."

"What do they say?" Prowl asked blankly.

Kira's face screwed up and before he could retort, Rad piped up. "Well, it was nice to see you again, Prowl." he said as he and Atticus grabbed Kira and dragged him away, Highwire following.

* * *

Kira felt distinctly out of place as he saw Atticus discussing the strange weather with Perceptor and Wheeljack, who both seemed genuninely interested in what Atticus' profession was.

He saw Rad listening attentively to Bluestreak, who looked very happy that someone hadn't told him to shut up or interrupt him in the last 10 minutes. Kira was secretly amazed that the mech could talk so long without a single pause in speech.

Kira on the other hand was starting to feel distinctly uncomfortable with just standing against the wall and Highwire standing next to him. While he was starting to understand what certain beeps meant, the Minicon had not once tried to speak to him in anyway. He chalked it up to Highwire simply being uneasy around Kira still. Most sensible people _were_.

But even he had his limits and he starting to rummage through his orange pack. He briefly wondered why Alexis and Carlos hadn't wanted to come, but decided it was probably because their parents didn't want them wondering in the mountains with all the snow around.

Kira felt a sense of relief when he pulled out a deck of cards. His 'special' deck that Tsunade had given him as a birthday present. Kushina though hadn't really been happy about it. Esspecially when she found out what made the deck so 'special.'

He slumped down to the floor as he began to play a solitary game of Ace's Up, not even noticing that Highwire had started to look intrigued by this game. He scowled to himself when the cards came to a stalemate and gathered them all up into his hands, and began shuffling them.

Only then did he look up to seem Highwire looking at him curiously. He smirked. "Wanna play?"

Highwire blinked his optics and tilted his head for a moment before nodding and sitting down. _**"**What kind of game is it?"_

Kira stared at him for a moment before trying to translate what he said. "I'm going to assume you want to know what to play and how to play?"

Highwire decided to nod, the latter reason he had left unsaid.

Kira nodded back began to deal 26 cards to them each, all face down."Okay, here's how it goes. The game's called Beggar Your Neighbour," Instead of the normally sulky and almost angry voice Highwire was so used to hearing from Kira, it was now calm, and confident. A very major change, "we each turn the first card on top over and the higher number wins. If the cards are the same number, a "War" is declared and the two cards are placed in the center, then we take three cards and put them into another pile, a fourth card face up on top. The higher card wins both piles, and the process is repeated if we draw two cards the of the same number again, got it?" he asked letting a small smile slip.

Highwire was absolutely mystified for a moment. This was by far the most hear _ever_ heard Kira speak. _Ever_. Still, he manged to process the words and nodded.

Kira nodded back. "Good. Now lets play."

They both played the card game uninterrupted, both not noticing that Rad was watching from the corner of his eye. His smiled internally. '_Well, it's about time Kira-nii started to get along with others. He really needs to socialize more.'_


	21. A Place In This World

A/N: This story _will have_ slash in it. There will also be spoilers in this story. On another note, I have some of the pairings made, they will be; Carly/Spike, Rad (Naruto)/Skyfire, Kira/Skywarp, Alexis/Carlos. More pairings will be decided as the story progresses, but these are the definite ones.

_"Japanese"_

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

**'Demon speaking.'**

_Memory/Flashback_

_I don't know what I want, so don't ask me _

_Cause I'm still trying to figure it out_

_Don't know what's down this road, I'm just walking _

_Trying to see through the rain coming down _

_Even though I'm not the only one _

_Who feels the way I do_

_I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know I'll be strong,_

_I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on_

* * *

**21. A Place In This World.**

"This is completely ridiculous." Skywarp groused as he and Thundercracker were chucking ice out of their way in the tunnel they had made. "I mean, just 'cause that blond organic boy can use ice, does Megatron really think there's something about it that's harness able?" he griped.

"That's probably the most intelligent thing you've ever said." Thundercracker said snidely.

Skywarp glared at him. "Humph!" he huffed haughtily. "But that Kira's fire, now _that_ was _hot_." He said grinning.

TC looked at him. "Careful 'Warp, that's a dangerous thought path you're on." He said.

Skywarp paid him no mind as he went on. "What, I like him, even _if_ he is still half-human. I know I was joking about before when I said the 'L' word, but now…" he trailed off.

"You don't even _know_ him, so how can you possibly _like_ him?" Thundercracker questioned smartly. He looked around once more to make sure no one was around. "I think even Megatron has a thing for that particular organic." He said a in a conspiratory whisper.

Skywarp stared at him with wide-optics. "Seriously? What makes you so sure about that?"

"When Starscream made me take his report to Megatron, I saw on a datapad our fight with Kira, but it only showed the parts with him, not us." Thundercracker explained.

"Wow, that's…really weird." Skywarp muttered. "I still like him though."

TC stared at him again before he spoke. "You can like him all you want, but it's your own fault if he rejects you or anyone else happens to like him."

Skywarp laughed at that. "Someone else? Yeah right. No one else but Soundwave has seen him. And _him_ liking Kira is very unlikely." His laughter was cut off as his attention was diverted to a frozen form in the ice. "Holy slag! There's a mech in there!"

* * *

"…so we theorize that the bizarre climatic shift is in the earth's farthest point north that is the cause of this phenomenon." Perceptor finished.

Atticus saw all the blanks stares they were getting and sighed. He decided to put it blunt terms for them. "Something screwy's going down in the Artic." He clarified.

"Oh." Was the general reply.

"Why did you just say that?" Rad questioned.

"I did." Perceptor said blankly.

"I can use Teletraan-1 to pinpoint the disturbance to give us a better location for where in the artic it may be with the Sky Spy." Wheeljack said and began to type in the coordinates.

_"Decepticon activity detected."_ Teletraan-1 said.

"What is Teletraan-1 saying that phrase, we can't understand it!" Ratchet exclaimed.

"It's saying that there's Decepticon activity in the artic." Rad translated.

The room stilled. "You understood that?" Perceptor asked.

"I can understand it too, since the language is Japanese." Kira added.

"Japanese…" Wheeljack repeated in a way that made him feel incredibly foolish. "All that had to be done was reset the language setting on Teletraan-1?"

Now _all_ the 'Bots felt foolish.

_"Minicon activity detected in artic." _Teletraan-1 stated.

"Great, now there's a Minicon up in the artic too." Rad groaned.

"No problem. One team will go and retrieve the Minicon panel, and the other will go stop the Decepticons." Kira suggested. "Though if the Decepticons don't know about the panel, then the team going to retrieve the Minicon should be smaller-"

"-As to avoid attracting suspicion." Prowl finished slightly amazed. This caused some mechs to snicker.

Kira ignored them though as he nodded. "Exactly." He looked up at Prime. "How does that sound?"

"Well thought out." Prime agreed. "Kira, Rad, and Atticus, you three will go with Hound and Mirage to locate the Minicon." Hound looked particularly pleased as he glanced down at Rad; something Kira didn't miss. Mirage thought particularly _dis_pleased at the order. "Hot Shot, Red Alert, Ironhide, Ratchet, Sideswipe, Jazz, you're with me."

The first ones to go through the ground bridge were the first team, all three organics wearing heat-insulated orange jumpsuits. Rad predictably loved it, even Kira to a less extent, and Atticus just tolerated it.

Once they were through the ground bridge, Rad and Atticus got into Hound's cabin, but there in laid a problem. "Sorry, Kira, but there's no more room. Looks like you'll have to go with Mirage."

"Can't you just let him ride in your trunk?" Mirage questioned.

Kira glared at him while Hound sounded genuinely appalled. "Mirage!" he scolded.

"Fine. Get in, _organic_." Mirage relented and opened the passenger side door, only to recoil at the last second. "You can _walk_ can't you?"

Kira growled. "You can suck it up, can't you?" he sneered.

Mirage bristled and returned to bi-pedal mode. "What did you just say to me, organic?"

"Uh oh." Hound muttered. "You two may want to get out." He said and both Rad and Atticus complied. Hound also returned to bi-pedal mode and cautiously approached Kira and Mirage. "Now Mirage, I'm sure Kira didn't mean what he said." He said pleadingly.

"Yes. I. Did." Kira emphasised, glowering.

No one heard the cracks until it was too late. The ground they had been on cracked until the combined pressure of both Autobots and the ground gave way; all three of them falling down.

"Kira-nii!" Rad yelled in concern as he and Atticus ran to the ledge of the cavern and looked down below. They saw that Mirage and Hound looked fine, but he was more worried about finding a stark red contrast in the snow. A brown-haired head popped out of a snow bank near Hound. "Kira-nii!" he yelled in relief.

"Rad-kun, Atticus, use Cyberhawk to call for help." Kira commanded as he dragged himself out of the bank. He didn't bother to call Atticus 'Youfu-san' because the language barrier would prevent Atticus to fully understand what Kira was calling him, so he just opted to call the man by his name.

"Ya sure?" Rad called. "I could try-"

"Yes, I'm sure." Kira interrupted in a surprisingly calm way.

"Okay." Rad said as he and his adoptive father moved back a few feet and he pulled Cyberhawk out of his pocket. "'Hawk, I need you to patch through a com-"

Cyberhawk suddenly transformed on his own and flew out of Rad's hand. Rad watched in confusion before his eyes widened as he saw another darker and redder condor-looking mechanical bird. Cyberhawk shot lasers out of his optics at the other bird-bot, genuinely surprising Rad.

_"Holy crap! I didn't know Cyberhawk could shoot lasers out of his eyes!" _he exclaimed in Japanese.

"Don't swear!" Kira yelled up at him.

"Sorry!" Rad yelled back.

Cyberhawk led Laserbeak away, but Rad and Atticus were blind-sighted by the appearance of a tall white and red mech that picked them up with keen interest, particularly towards Rad. "You have the strangest facial markings I've ever seen. Are they natural?"

Even now, his birthmarks were a sore topic, but what made Rad divert his usual caustic reply to the subject was the genuine curiosity in the mech's voice. "Yes, they're natural."

"Fascinating!" The mech stated. "Though I still don't know what you both are." He added and his optics brightened. "Maybe Starscream will know what species you are!"

While both Rad and Atticus sucked in a sharp breath, down below in the snow pit, Hound had to cover Kira's mouth and most of his face with a digit to prevent him from giving away their position with his cry of rage.

"You're a Decepticon?" Atticus asked quietly.

The mech nodded, if not a little hesitantly. "Now let's be off." He added more lightly, almost courteously.

It took both Rad and Atticus a lot of self-control to prevent themselves from giving the snow pit a glance.

* * *

"Lousy organics." Mirage muttered, refusing to lean against the ice wall, or sit in the snow like Hound. "Always knew they'd be a liability."

Kira's already dark expression grew even darker as his irises started to bleed red and the pupil had already turned into a vertical slit. He growled in a feral way as he muttered a jutsu under his breath and threw a fireball at Mirage; purposely missing the noble mech's by inches. "Shut. Up. You. _Bastard_." He snarled in a menacing tone.

Mirage had a delayed reaction to the tone, but Hound was wisely keeping his mouth shut. "How _dare_ you talk to _me_ like that." He snapped. "Do you _know_ who I am?"

"No," Kira retorted, "and frankly;_ I don't care one damn bit_." He snapped in English. "You can act all high and mighty, but all you really are is an oversized spoiled brat!"

Mirage looked completely and utterly stunned. He tried to speak a few times, but eventually just shut his mouth, looking rather contrived at Kira's words. And while Hound looked sympathetically at his Mirage, he couldn't help but agree that his friend had this coming for a long time now.

And considering the size of the whole by Mirage's helm, Kira certainly proved to have the power to physically enforce his point. Mercifully enough he had held back.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the late update, but I was a bit stumped.

Anyway, I'm saying this early, this story will not go up to an M. No matter how creepy some future scenes may be or how violent. And the same goes for romantic relations. I'm may really be pushing it though for the Kira/'Warp pairing since Kira is in fact an adult (ninja law, remember?) so he will be more aware of certain things...and more reluctant I might add.

Though I will make it an M rating if you feel that this story may need it.

And lastly, I finally introduce the secondary character for the story. And it's about time I might add. The chapter title is also a dedication to Skyfire, for his sudden awakening after very long time.

In addition though, I have taken into consideration a review and have begun fixing up the spelling and grammar mistakes in my previous chapters.


	22. Without Stars

A/N: This story _will have_ slash in it. There will also be spoilers in this story. On another note, I have some of the pairings made, they will be; Carly/Spike, Rad (Naruto)/Skyfire, Kira/Skywarp, Alexis/Carlos. More pairings will be decided as the story progresses, but these are the definite ones.

_"Japanese"_

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

**'Demon speaking.'**

_Memory/Flashback_

_Without anything that shines on the sky what would I rest on then?  
Without the stars, say how would we manage then?  
Without anything that brighten up our way  
Whom would we rely on?_

_As we may not forget that all stars are life_

* * *

**22. Without Stars**

Once Skyfire had brought Rad and Atticus to the designated location of where the Decepticon's scheme of the day was, Rad noted that the mostly white colored mech had taken them directly to the 'Con SIC.

"Starscream?" The white mech called.

Said SIC looked up and fixed Atticus with a sneer, though once he saw Rad, his expression shifted into something the blond couldn't identify. "Well done, Skyfire, you've managed to cap-_detain_ one of the organics we've been trying to get." He held out a servo. "Now why don't you hand that yellow organic over to me?"

Rad apparently was not the only one who seemed unsettled by the look in the seeker's optics, for Skyfire hesitated. "Why do you want him?"

"Because it's proven to be too much trouble to try and capture that other organic." Starscream muttered.

Rad looked at him disbelievingly. "You tried to catch my brother? Do you _like_ getting hurt?"

Though Starscream looked affronted by this, those around them had to (silently) agree with Rad. After all, the seeker either got shot or beaten up every time he opened his mouth.

"What's going on-_You_." Megatron snarled the moment his optics landed on Rad.

"You." Rad responded cringing. Last time they were this close, Rad nearly crushed him with his earth jutsu. And it certainly seemed that the silver mech had not forgotten him or the incident either.

Like the seeker, Megatron held out his servo. "Hand over that blasted yellow organic." He ordered.

"You're not gonna kill him, are you?" Skyfire questioned warily as he pulled both Atticus and Rad closer to himself.

"Of course not." Megatron paused. "Not _yet_ anyway." He glared at Rad. "I still have to repay him _in full_ for the injuries he gave me." Rad gulped.

This was not looking good.

* * *

"This is not good, the cold is starting to cause our energon to freeze and soon we'll be 'popsicles.'" Hound said after doing a self-scan of himself.

Kira looked down at his paling hands and knew the cold was also starting to affect him too. It wouldn't have been so bad if they were out of this pit, but since the sunlight wasn't being sent in, it was much colder than it should be. _'If cold can freeze them; then will warming them up help?'_

He was loathed to admit it, but even if Mirage got on his nerves and Hound was showing interest in his brother, he still didn't want them to die. "I have an idea."

"Oh, unless you know a way to get out, then any idea you have won't help." Mirage said caustically.

Kira rolled his eyes. "No, I'm going to warm us up."

"But won't the ice around us melt?" Hound questioned.

"Yes." Kira admitted. "Though a little water around our feet is certainly more appealing than _freezing_ down here." He said as he flashed through several hand signs. _"Flare Release: Spitfire!"_ A large, radiating, orange sphere appeared, and even when the walls around them started to show signs of thawing, Kira kept it up until they were all warm again, and only then did he sent the sphere up into the air, which exploded in a big showy flash.

"Why did you do that?" Hound asked tilting his helm.

"Because someone is bound to come and check it out." Kira replied.

"And if the one that discovers us is _not_ an Autobot?" Mirage questioned.

"Then we're screwed." Kira deadpanned.

This was not assuring in the _least_.

* * *

The Autobot team that had been scouting for the Decepticons saw the flare in the sky and seeing as it was only a short distance away, they went to investigate. Maybe they would get lucky and one of the Decepticons had just blown their cover. It was surprisingly hard to locate them, despite the fact there was practically little to hide behind.

What they found left them baffled. Mirage, Hound, and Kira were all stranded in an ice pit.

"Oh thank Primus you found us! Get me out of here, I can't stand being in here with this organic another klik!" Mirage yelled as he pointed to Kira, who scowled up at him.

"How did you get down there in the first place? And where are Rad and Atticus?" Optimus questioned.

"Some 'Con took them." Kira replied. "We think he was blind since he couldn't see this pit five feet in front of him."

Optimus shook his helm. "We'll pull you on out."

After Mirage went up first, and just as they were about to pull Hound up, Kira noticed something in the ice wall that had been behind him. "It's the Minicon panel!" he exclaimed and Hound suddenly fell back into the pit as the ones pulling him out had lost their grip at the exclamation. "It must have been too far in too see until I melted the ice a little."

Hound brushed the snow off him as he stood up. "Can you melt the snow some more until it can be pulled out?"

Kira smirked. "Oh, I can do better than that." He said as his hands flashed through several signs. _"Fire Release: Roaring Flame Sphere!"_ he shouted and exhaled a sphere shape from his mouth that grew to the size of a meteor and when it came in contact with the opposite wall, it exploded.

The ice crumpled to the pit bottom and just when the smoke from the explosion cleared, there was a shocked sort of pause as two familiar seekers stared. Kira and the Autobots stared back.

"Hi Kira!" Skywarp shouted.

That, oddly enough, freaked Kira out as he flashed through more hand signs. "_Thunder Burn!_" he yelled and two bolts of lightning came from his hands, shocking both seekers, literally as well as metaphorically.

"Wow." Sideswipe whistled. "Remind me never to tell you 'hi' again if that's how you're gonna react."

"I don't believe this; the Decepticons were right on the other side of the ice." Hound said disbelievingly.

Kira looked down at the two downed seekers and then at the tunnel they were in. He took a sniff of the air and two scents hit his nose. "Atticus and Rad-kun are in there too." He grimaced slightly. "And since metal doesn't give off a scent I'm not sure whether they're alone or not."

"Right." Optimus nodded as he dropped down into the pit. "Hound, Kira and I will move in, the rest of you, find the entrance. on standby." He instructed and after a resounding 'yes sir' from everyone but Kira, the three moved into the cavern, stepping over the seekers unconscious forms.

As the three of them trekked onward into the tunnel, Kira scooping the Minicon panel up, and they noticed the odd cube lying around and soon hear drilling up ahead and stop. Kira looked up at the two 'Bots. "Any ideas?"

"Hmm, Hound create a hologram around us to make the both of us look like Thundercracker and Skywarp." Optimus instructed and Hound complied, their forms being replaced by the two seekers Kira had zapped.

Kira stared at both of them, then down at the panel in his arms before something else came to mind. "I think I got something to make this plan work even better…"

* * *

A/N: I know some may hate me, but I decided to end the chapter here and the next one will show some of the humans as the main part of this 'Arc' has been focused on the 'Bots, Rad, Kira and Atticus being in the Artic.

Please note though, that I _will_ finish this 'Arc' and the next chapter merely serves to set up the next 'Arc' plotline. And while I won't say much on it, you're going to find out just _how much_ stronger Rad's gotten.


	23. No Spell

A/N: This story _will have_ slash in it. There will also be spoilers in this story. On another note, I have some of the pairings made, they will be; Carly/Spike, Rad (Naruto)/Skyfire, Kira/Skywarp, Alexis/Carlos. More pairings will be decided as the story progresses, but these are the definite ones.

_"Japanese"_

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

**'Demon speaking.'**

_Memory/Flashback_

_Seem to found a familiar face  
In a place where they're no name  
And we learn to appreciate  
All the things we take in vain  
Hold on tight and enjoy the ride girl  
This is all that we get It feels right and I know you can tell  
I'm not going to lie_

_This is no spell  
I'm not worried and I'm not afraid  
What we have should be displayed  
No matter what the others may say  
We will always stay this way  
Hold on tight and enjoy the ride girl  
This is all that we get  
It feels right and I know you can tell  
I'm not going to lie  
This is no spell_

* * *

**23. No Spell**

"Hi Mrs. White."

Machiko looked up in surprise from her cup of coffee she was drinking at the café near the research facility. It was her lunch break and while she knew that there had been a snow day declared (as bizarre as it sounded considering it was pretty much summer) she was still surprised to see Alexis sit down on the opposite end of the booth. "Hello Alexis. How are you enjoying your day off?"

"It's fine, but I my parents wouldn't let me go 'exploring' since they think it'd be too dangerous in this strange weather." Alexis replied. "So I'm pretty bored actually, and I can't even see Kira-" she flushed and shut her mouth immediately after the name passed her lips.

"Kira-san?" Machiko repeated in a calm voice. Alexis doesn't say anything, but the blush on her face says it all. Machiko would've thought it was cute that the girl had a crush on Kira; it wasn't so painfully obvious that Kira didn't seem to like interacting with people. "You like Kira, don't you?"

Alexis' blushed brightened and Machiko couldn't help but pity her. "You can't tell him!" she exclaimed quietly.

"Why not? How will you know if he likes you are not?" Machiko asked lightly.

Alexis fidgeted in her seat nervously. "Has Kira ever had a girlfriend?"

"No." Machiko replied without question. "Though Rad's said he's never showed interest in anyone before."

"Oh." Alexis said grimacing. Her eyes wandered over to the cash counter and her eyes widened. "Whoa." She said in disbelief. Machiko looked over to the counter and saw a girl with long _pink_ hair wearing a gray cloak and walking out the door carrying a tray holding four cups. "Her hair is so shiny."

Machiko blinked and looked back at Alexis. "You do realize that her hair is pink, right?"

"Um, yes, I know." Alexis replied bashfully.

Machiko shook her head. "Listen, Kira went with Rad, Atticus and the Autobots to the Artic today, so why don't you come over and talk to Kira later today, to get you feelings out in the open and see how he feels." She advised.

If she was right, and there was a strong chance she would be, Kira wouldn't return those feelings Alexis had for him. He had adamantly stated whenever Rad left for school and wasn't around his distaste towards people. She and Atticus were the only two other people he didn't hate. He wouldn't elaborate further on whom else was exempted from his contempt.

All she knew though it would take a very special type of person to get past his harsh demeanour like Rad had done.

* * *

Carlos looked at the icy ramps and huffed as he carried his skateboard under his arm. He's hoped that the skate park would have been spared from the bizarre weather. Though even if he guessed that the Decepticons had something to do with this, he couldn't go see the Autobots and ask since his parents wouldn't let him go up the mountain.

"Hey boy, come back here!"

Carlos looked over to see a small beige and brown dog running over to him and he smiled as he petted it behind it's ears. "Hey there." The dog barked as it sniffed his hand.

A brown-haired boy with red marks on his face wearing a gray hoodie lined with fur and a blue headband with a symbol craved in it came running over. "Akamaru, you shouldn't run off, especially since we have to leave soon."

The dog barked as it ran over to the boy. "Hey."

"Hey." The other boy replied.

"Nice dog, what's his name?" Carlos asked courteously .

"Akamaru, and I'm Kiba." The other boy said. "You?"

"Carlos."

* * *

"So, weird weather, huh? But at least it's a snow day." Fred started off uneasily, as Billy had been acting a bit more volatile than normal. "What's wrong though, man?"

"I met Rad's brother." Billy grimaced.

"Rad has a brother?" Fred asked staring at him blankly.

"Yeah, he…did something to me. I don't know what, but he just stared at me looking real mad and my arms hurt, and I was _terrified_ of him." Billy replied.

"What'd you do to make the guy so angry with you?" Fred asked taking a bit of his Mars Bar.

Billy stared at him for moment. "I kissed Rad."

Fred spat out the piece he was chewing and coughed. "You what?"

"I kissed him." Billy replied. "And if the angry look on his brother's face was any indication, he _saw_ it."

Fred looked at his friend in pity. "You're a dead man."

Billy's eye twitched, but when a passing pale-skinned guy with dark hair styled in a duck-butt style, wearing a gray cloak, bumped into him, he turned and glared at his back. "You could watch where you're going!"

The dark-haired kid ignored him.

* * *

After her say at work was done, Machiko had gone home and taken the laundry to the Laundromat and she was just loading in the dark clothes when she dropped a dark red shirt she recognized as Kira's just as a small dog suddenly yelped as it walked by her.

The dog barked at her as she picked the clothing up and the dog actually bit down on the fabric and pulled it out of her hand. She followed the dog out the door where it ran over to three people, one of them she recognized as the girl from the café earlier.

"Uh, sorry Miss." The boy with markings on his face said apologized as he pulled the shirt from his dog and handed it to her.

"It's no problem, I was just going to wash it anyway." Machiko replied dryly as she gave the dog a slightly contemptuous glance and began walking back to the Laundromat.

_"Kiba, try to keep a better eye on Akamaru." _ The gray-haired man said sternly as he looked through an orange book.

_"Yes, Kakashi-sensei."_ The brown-haired boy replied. _"Though Akamaru said that the shirt smelled funny."_

_"Funny how?"_ The pink-haired girl asked.

_"He said it smelled…he said it smelled like…like a demon."_ The brown-haired boy replied.

Machiko heard the last word before she walked back into the Laundromat and she grew very nervous. Those people knew about demons? She then thought back to the headbands they were all wearing and she vaguely recognized the symbol before it hit her.

It was a leaf.

_Konoha_ ninjas were here in Lincoln, Nebraska.

Millions of questions raced through her mind as she waited and finished her laundry. Why were they hear? She nor Atticus had asked if ninjas ever went overseas for missions. Did they think Kira and Rad were dead? Honestly, she was hoping the answer was yes; that way they wouldn't _know_ that they were here.

She had tucked the laundry baskets in the trunk and drove the car up into the mountains, which was especially hard since most the forest was wiped out anyway. It was another fact that while Kira seemed reserved, he was holding back. And she never wanted to see just _what_ he was capable of doing when really angered.

Since the trees were cut down she was able to drive her car right up into the cave entrance and she got out, shivering slightly as she left the warmth of her cars heating system. She walked down the cave tunnel and walked pass the point where the tunnel ended and it got metallic.

Machiko looked around for someone, anyone, and as luck would have it, she saw a passing blue and gray Minicon walking down the next hall. "Wait!" she exclaimed and the Minicon looked at her, tilting their head slightly to the side. "Can you take me to the," she paused and found she didn't know what the teleporting thing was, "um, to wear the place in here where you all transport to and fro? It's important and I need to speak to them as soon as they get back."

The Minicon seemed to get the gist of what she was talking about and the urgency in her voice certainly helped. She sounded incredibly worried about something. The Minicon nodded and gestured for her to follow him.

Machiko smiled, it was full of heartfelt relief. "Thank you." She said sincerely as they walked down the hall the Minicon came from, though her thoughts were darker. _'Please just let those ninjas get out of this town fast. That village as done enough damage to Rad-kun and Kira-san without them coming here. Even if Kira-san is still distant towards me and Atticus, I'm going to protect him just as much as Rad-kun. Their our children after all._'


	24. Heart Of Glass

A/N: This story _will have_ slash in it. There will also be spoilers in this story. On another note, I have some of the pairings made, they will be; Carly/Spike, Rad (Naruto)/Skyfire, Kira/Skywarp, Alexis/Carlos. More pairings will be decided as the story progresses, but these are the definite ones.

_"Japanese"_

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

**'Demon speaking.'**

_Memory/Flashback_

_Soon turned out had a heart of glass  
Seemed like the real thing, only to find  
Mucho mistrust, love's gone behind_

_Once I had a love and it was divine_  
_Soon found out I was losing my mind_  
_It seemed like the real thing but I was so blind_  
_Mucho mistrust, love's gone behind_

_Lost inside_  
_Adorable illusion and I cannot hide_  
_I'm the one you're using, please don't push me aside_  
_We coulda made it cruising, yeah_

* * *

**24. Heart Of Glass**

Rad eyed the white mech holding him and Atticus, who had yet to give them up. For a brief moment, he entertained the idea that he didn't want to see them get hurt. Kira had always said that while wanting to see the good in things was admirably, it was also incredibly foolish.

He had gone three hours after that ignoring his brother before his stomach betrayed him when it had been time to eat.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Hand him over!" Megatron ordered, looking angrier than usual.

"Uh, what are you going to do with the other organic?" Skyfire questioned hesitantly.

"He is of no concern to us; the most he'll be worth is a bargaining chip to use against the Autobots." Megatron replied offhandedly.

"Bargaining chip?" Skyfire repeated. "But, I thought-" he looked horribly confused as he looked back at the red and white seeker. "You said-"

"Look who we found trying to sneak in." A new voice interrupted.

Rad looked over and felt himself deflate. Kira was stoically being gripped by a purple seeker he recalled was name 'Skywarp.' _'Oh, Aniki, if you got caught we're doomed.'_ He thought the other Autobots were tough too, but he held his brother in higher standing. He always has.

The blue seeker beside him held up a green panel. "And he had a Minicon panel on him."

Rad watched in confusion as a similar look that reminded him of the expression that crossed Starscream's faceplate as he looked at him appeared on the silver mech's faceplate as he looked at Kira. Though instead of showing the same confusion he had, Kira glared at him.

"Yeah, can we just plop them all in an empty cube?" Skywarp asked. "They won't be able to escape or anything."

"Hmm, for once you say something intelligent, Skywarp." Megatron said derisively, though there was an underlining of surprise in his voice.

"Thank you, sir." Skywarp said in a low tone as he picked up an empty container and set Kira inside it.

Rad knew something was up. Kira would have jumped out the second Skywarp let go of him. So unless Kira suddenly got along with the 'Cons, then somehow the two seekers in front of them _weren't_ seekers. That made him feel just a bit better about the situation. At least enough to hope they were going to get rescued.

Hesitantly, and looking quite disillusioned, Skyfire gently places both Rad and Atticus in the container. "I'm sorry." He murmured almost inaudibly, but Kira's heightened hearing picked it up and he stared at him with some confusion on his face.

"We'll just take them back to-"

"Hey, we got a problem, there's-" The real Thundercracker cut off the fake one as they stared at each other. "-Autobots here." He finished.

Everyone aimed their blasters at the two fakes. Well, everyone except Skyfire, who just looked very confused by what was happening. "Drop the disguises, _Autobots_." Megatron spat and the illusions dropped to reveal Optimus and Hound. "Well, it looks like you're finally beat Prime."

Kira heard in the short distance running feat and knew that if the other Autobots got here _now_, then they'd be outnumbered, not to mention they could just shoot them. Luckily though he had an attack that could 'even' the field as it were. _'Storm Release: Laser Circus!'_ he thought as the winding, glowing ring appeared in his palm. The sharp, needle-like lights began to rapidly fly off and pelt the 'Cons.

While the mechs were made of much sturdier stuff than human skin, the lasers couldn't hurt them as much, but it would sting enough to cause annoyance and it _would_ hurt if the shots got a lucky hit.

When Megatron saw the other Autobots running up, blasters out he gave Kira the same look of loathing he'd given Rad. Again a puny organic got the better of him. Really needed to figure out a way to _stop_ them from doing that. "Decepticons, _retreat_."

When all the 'Cons warped away, Kira dispelled his attack. "That was a close one." He muttered. _'Really shoulda done something about those two seekers though._'

"Yes, now please let us out of this box." Rad requested as politely as he could muster.

"Right, sorry." Hound replied sheepishly as he plucked them each out and set them on the ground.

"Now, search for the machine that may have caused this." Optimus instructed and they all complied.

When they found it, the machine had been promptly destroyed and the Prime had radioed back to the Ark for a ground bridge back. Rad looked at his adoptive mother in surprise as he saw her and Longarm both standing by the bridging room. "Mom, what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk, it's important." Machiko said with severity.

"Honey, what's?" Atticus asked in concern.

Machiko looked briefly at the 'Bots still assembled, then at her husband before looking both Kira and Rad straight in the eye. "Konoha ninjas are here."

**"WHAT!"**

Everyone jumped and looked at _Rad_ in surprise, even Kira, at his rather demonic tone. Not to mention that his normally genially expression was showing a rare but deeply angered look. Not to say _Kira_ wasn't mad too, but he was experiencing more of a 'tranquil fury' type of angry.

"Are you sure?" Kira asked in a deathly calm voice.

Machiko nodded. "I saw the headbands myself. I don't know what they're here for, but you _all_ need to be careful." She said and looked at the present Autobots when she saw 'all.'

"What are 'Konoha ninjas'?" Hot Shot asked curiously.

"Konoha is the place Rad-kun and I are originally from." Kira said in that eerily toneless voice he'd adopted at the moment. "But I always thought of that place as a living nightmare." He added darkly.

"What do you mean?" Sideswipe asked tilting his helm and both Red Alert and Optimus looked vaguely uneasy about what he was going to say.

"Everyone there _hated_ me." Kira spat. "They hated Rad-kun too, they made our lives hell."

"What did you do to gain such hatred?" Hound asked looking disturbed at what Kira was saying, and more so at the fact Rad wasn't saying anything to refute his brother.

"Living." Kira deadpanned. "To them we were something that never should have existed."

Machiko had always wondered what they had gone through to make Kira look at every_ human_ in such blatant distrust, and now that she got her answer, she honestly couldn't blame him for being so angry at everyone.

There was a silence that followed Kira's statement that left most of them now understanding _why_ Kira was so distrusting of them at times. Being met with such distain for something you had no control over could make _anyone_ embittered about meeting new people.

"Is there any precautions we should take to remain a secret from these 'ninjas'?" Optimus questioned and effectively broke the heavy silence that hung over them.

"Yes, avoid going outside." Rad began. "Ninja missions take a certain about of time, depending on what it is that they're doing here, it shouldn't take more than a few days or a week at most for them to finish it. And since we can't, nor do we _want_ to go find them and ask them what they're doing here, since Kira and I don't know what our status in Konoha is and we're not gonna blow it."

"Understood." Optimus nodded. "Though the mechs will not be pleased about this, we understand that 'ninja' are more observant than most people."

"Thank you for understanding the situation." Rad said sincerely.

"Now, let's go home." Machiko suggested and when she was met with agreements, they all left.

On the way out of the cave, Highwire looked at both Rad and Kira in what could only be described as surprise. _"You're both very brave, to have gone through all that_**."**

Rad blushed and Kira furrowed his brow. "He said we're very brave for putting up with what we went through."

"Thank you." Kira said allowing himself to give the Minicon a small smile. "And just for that I'll teach you how to play poker."

"You never taught me how to play poker." Rad retorted with a small pout.

"No gambling." Machiko said flatly.

"It's not really gambling thought if you win every game of chance you play." Kira rebuked dryly. "Give me a lotto ticket and I'll win you the lottery."

"Hey, maybe Kira's _could_ try…" Atticus began but Machiko cut him off with a glower.

"No gambling!"


	25. End Of The Dream

A/N: This story _will have_ slash in it. There will also be spoilers in this story. On another note, I have some of the pairings made, they will be; Carly/Spike, Rad (Naruto)/Skyfire, Kira/Skywarp, Alexis/Carlos. More pairings will be decided as the story progresses, but these are the definite ones.

_"Japanese"_

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

**'Demon speaking.'**

_Memory/Flashback_

_As much as it hurts,  
Ain't it wonderful to feel?  
So go on and break your wings  
Follow your heart 'til it bleeds  
As we run towards the end of the dream_

_I'm not afraid_  
_I pushed through the pain_  
_And I'm on fire_  
_I remember how to breathe again_

_As much as it hurts,_  
_Ain't it wonderful to feel?_

* * *

**25. End Of The Dream**

"So where do we stand in this?" Rad asked tentatively as they returned home.

Atticus took the reins for this. "You will continue to go to school, but you'll have to wear some of Machiko's concealer for your birthmarks so that by the off chance you _do_ meet them, they won't recognize you."

Though Machiko looked annoyed at the concealer jab, she asked another important question. "Why couldn't Rad-kun just henge his marks instead?"

"Because they'll be able to sense chakra usage and that alone could make them suspicious at best, but it could also make them attack Rad-kun at worst to get him to dispel the henge." Kira replied.

"Onto the next matter, neither Kira nor Rad is allowed to answer the door until we can be certain that no ninjas will come knocking at our door." Atticus explained and there were nods. "Also Kira, Machiko and I have decided to withhold you from going to summer school and are going to hire you a tutor so you can get used to other people for the fall."

"Why can't I just tutor him?" Rad asked sullenly.

"Because Kira needs to be around other people so he won't be so inclined to _immediately_ dislike everyone." Atticus replied and looked pointedly at Kira. "You've been hurt and I don't really blame you for being so angry, but there _are_ still good people in the world."

Kira didn't say anything to contradict him, but he didn't look like he agreed with this either.

The doorbell rung and everyone froze. Machiko shooed Rad, Kira and Highwire into the other room as she opened the door. "Oh, it's you Alexis." She said trying to hide her relief.

"Yes, I came by like you said and was wondering if I could talk to Kira." Alexis replied.

Machiko looked at Kira, who shrugged and she looked back at the girl. "You may come in." When the girl came in, Machiko ushered both Rad and Atticus, and Highwire out of the room. "Let them talk."

Kira watched them leave and gestured to the couch. "What brings you here?"

"Um, I came here to talk about…us." Alexis said blushing slightly.

Kira looked at her strangely. "What are you talking about?"

"Um, I like you." Alexis said bluntly, thinking the best way to talk about the issue was to state in layman's terms. "I think you're pretty and brave."

Kira's face scrunched up into an even more confused expression. "Brave? Where did you get that idea?"

"Uh, well, I read it in your journal." Alexis admitted blushing brightly and shamefully.

Kira's face blanked before the pieces fit. _'Rad-kun said she couldn't read kanji; then most likely she figured a way around that_.' He thought angrily as he clenched his fists. "That was my _personal_ and _private_ journal. You had no right to trifle through my life story."

"I didn't know it was your journal until Rad said you existed." Alexis replied. "I had no idea your life was so harsh."

Kira's eyes narrowed. _'Pity, I hate pity_.' He thought disgustedly. "I don't need your pity, now I'll ask you to leave this instant."

Alexis stared at him this time. She had expected him to get mad, but not to kick her out the house. "But I really like you." She insisted.

"Well I don't like you." Kira deadpanned.

Alexis felt her heart clench and she lowered her head sadly. "I-I see." She said, her voice cracking at the end. "I'll see myself out." She walked over to the door, and for a brief moment, looked back, only to flinch as Kira's cold eyes stared stonily back at her. She didn't waste another minute before leaving the house.

Rad came around the corner and looked between the door and his brother. "What Alexis did wasn't nice, but did you have to be so harsh?"

"Rad-kun, you know how I am," Kira said staring at his younger brother, his gaze darkening, "_harsh_ is sending someone to the hospital, that was me being _nice_."

Rad, while he had not minded how Kira acted towards people that hated them in Konoha, was starting to see just how much of a bastard his brother really was towards others. Though in this case Kira had a legitimate reason to be angry.

* * *

Alexis walked dejectedly down the path through the park on her way home. It seemed that Sureshock was right; Kira _was_ nothing like she's thought he'd be. He had been angry and didn't seem too thrilled with how she had invaded his privacy.

She had fallen in love with an image she had created, and now it had just been shattered into a million pieces; just like her heart.

She passed the pink-haired girl she had seen earlier, but paid no mind to her or the company that was with her, but the little dog suddenly barked and she felt someone cough behind her and she looked over her shoulder to see the pink-haired girl. "Yes?"

"Hello, I'm Sakura and I was wondering if I could ask where you had just come from." The girl said pleasantly.

Normally, Alexis would find this strange, but at the moment, all she wanted to do was go home and cry into her pillow. "Kira's house, he lives there with his brother and parents." She answered absently.

Sakura's smile widened. "Thank you for your help."

Alexis nodded and was back to walking home.

Sakura though went back to her teammates and sensei. "She said someone called Kira lived nearby."

Kakashi looked up from his book at the name. "Kiba, could Akamaru track the girl's scent back to where she had just been?" he asked rather seriously.

Noticing the change in his sensei's tone, Kiba nodded. "Yeah, he can."

Kakashi nodded. "Right, when we get there, no one is to approach the house, and we'll wait until someone comes out and ask them to see if they've ever met someone name _Uzumaki Kira_." He added extra emphasis on the name.

The blank looks that came across the three student's faces signified that they had no idea who this was, before shock came over Sakura's face and a slight look of fear crossed Kiba's. "Isn't that the demon that the villagers killed?" he asked.

"Didn't he also burned down the Yondaime's home?" Sakura questioned angrily. "If he's alive I'm going to kill him for his blatant disrespect for our past leader!"

"He's a demon, Sakura, he'd kill you before you could land a hit on him." Sasuke said flatly.

Sakura preened, ignoring the fact she's just been insulted. "Oh, Sasuke-kun, you are so right."

Kiba rolled his eyes as he knelt down to Akamaru. "Boy, track the girl's scent." The little dog barked before he began sniffing around, then barked and ran off. "He's got it. Said the demon's scent gets stronger in this direction too."

While they followed after Akamaru, Kakashi noticed how none of his students remembered Naruto, despite being in the same year and class with him. Still, he had no idea how to feel about this. On the one hand, he genuinely was glad that both Kira and Naruto were alive after having been declared dead by the village the day they had vanished.

The villagers had all celebrated 'killing' the 'demon brats' when it was reported that the arriving ANBU had only seen a red glow before both Uzumaki's had disappeared before their eyes.

Kakashi gave a small shudder; it had been four incredibly bad years for the civilians as Anko had taken to setting her snakes on people who even now slurred Kira. Then again, Kira had been her one and only student, who had been as much a pariah, if not more, than her…well, her rage had been understandably.

He also noted with some sadness that none of his students had called Kira by his name, only 'demon.' _Half-demon_ was a more appropriate word, but of course no one bothered to remember that Kira had a _human_ mother; no, all anyone had ever seen was Kyuubi's spawn.

Kakashi was not looking forward to seeing Kira, as he was sure that the boy's sympathy for anyone other than his brother, and the rare tolerance he'd had with Anko, was non-existent. He just hated them all so much, and in particular he winced at the sight of those eyes, only years younger, looking at him with anger and betrayal for throwing them to the wolves.

Yes, he _could_ have taken them in. Yes, he also could have backed up Kira's claim that Minato had been his adoptive father, and Naruto's father, but he didn't. He had been blinded by his own anger at two children who had done absolutely nothing wrong other than being born.

There were so many 'could haves,' but nothing was going to change the righteous wrath Kira was going to most indefinitely unleash if he saw them, _especially_ him.

Well-deserved wrath that he was sure Kira had found long overdue, as there was little doubt in his mind that the half-demon's hate for Konoha had lessened any in the years he and Naruto had been gone.


	26. Crashing Down

A/N: This story _will have_ slash in it. There will also be spoilers in this story. On another note, I have some of the pairings made, they will be; Carly/Spike, Rad (Naruto)/Skyfire, Kira/Skywarp, Alexis/Carlos. More pairings will be decided as the story progresses, but these are the definite ones.

_"Japanese"_

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

**'Demon speaking.'**

_Memory/Flashback_

_Where are all the things you fought for?  
All the dreams you shed your blood for?  
Are they shabby now and fraying at the seems?  
Was this your boyhood vision  
To endure the world's derision  
While the culprit sits and laughs behind the scenes?_

_Well, they say nothing grows_  
_'Til the oak has hit the ground_  
_So let's clear the way, my boys_  
_And let the giant come crashing down_

* * *

**26. Crashing Down**

"Ah, do I _have_ to go to school?" Rad whined pitifully.

Machiko leveled Rad with a look that caused him to shrink back. "Yes, you do." She said evenly. "We have to pretend like nothing's happening and not draw attention to ourselves. And that includes going on with our daily lives."

"So that means Kira's going to be bored to tears for the whole day." Rad deadpanned.

Kira paused in poking his breakfast with a fork, and gave Rad an eye roll. "You know I can't cry." He said flatly, but there was an underlining of bitterness in his voice.

Rad winced as both Machiko and Atticus looked down at their coffee mugs. Since Kira looked completely human, it was easier to pretend that he _was_ human and avoid the unpleasant things he said about himself when they touched a sore spot about his other half.

Highwire, while ignorant of the taboo, knew enough to not question what was wrong, seeing that they all looked uncomfortable. _"Shouldn't we be heading to you school now_?"

Rad looked gratefully at the Minicon. "Yeah, see you guys later." He said as Highwire changed into bike-mode and Rad wheeled him out of the house, a hat on his head to help obscure his hair and concealer on his face to hide his birthmarks. Though while Kyuubi hadn't liked it, Rad had gotten the demon to help supress his chakra so that it would be unnoticed by the Konoha ninjas.

Looking back, he supposed he should have asked what the ninjas looked like, but then again their headbands would be a dead give-away.

The sound of a puppy barking caught his attention as he noticed three kids his age all playing with a puppy, shock running through him as he recognized them, while Kyuubi snarled. The emo-looking kid standing back was Sasuke, the boy that owned the dog was Kiba, and the girl with pink-hair was Sakura.

The girl had been his first real crush, though her constant insults and brush-offs had embittered him to the idea of love. Romantic love that was, as the love he shared with Kira was more paternal and didn't really 'count' as it were. Just like getting a kiss from a girl didn't count if it was your mom.

Rad forced himself not to give anything away as he wheeled Highwire passed them, though the dog scurried after him.

While he was certainly more forgiving than Kira, he _never_ forgot. _Never_.

"Hey, Akamaru, leave the guy alone." Kiba mock chastised as the puppy went back to its owner and the boy stuck his hand out. "Sorry about this little rascal, he can be a handful."

_'I so don't want to speak to them_.' Rad thought, but knew being standoffish would be not only rude (not that he really cared), but more importantly, it would be suspicious. So plastering on a convincing fake grin that had managed to fool everyone in the Academy and returned the handshake he replied, "No problem."

"Where are you headed?" Sakura questioned tilting her head.

_'They don't recognize me_.' Rad thought.

**'Good**.' Kyuubi replied bluntly.

Sure, the furball had a point, it still stung somewhat to not be mentioned, even as having a passing resemblance to who he used to be. Again, deception was a ninja's best weapon, and these three had the discretion of a rock.

They were far too forceful and upfront about wanting to meet him for one thing.

"I'm going to school." Rad said calmly. "Don't you have school too?"

"No, we already graduated and-"

"Uh, what he meant was that we don't have to go to school at the time. It's a vacation really." Sakura interrupted Kiba as he was about to make a slip up.

Though Rad knew Sasuke had yet to say anything, he knew better than to assume the guy wasn't paying attention to anything Rad would say that warranted suspicion. He pretended to ignore Kiba's mistake. "A vacation, where you from?" he asked conversationally.

"Japan." Sakura replied guardedly. "Have you ever been there?"

Now Rad knew he had to be careful about what he said. "Yes, long time ago, with my father." It wasn't even that much of a lie as Kira _had_ been practically his father and he had no objection to calling him that occasionally when they had been in their apartment.

Sakura and Kiba deflated as he was sure they had been expecting another answer. "Your father? How nice, what about your mom? Any siblings?"

Seeing as he could twist the 'siblings' plural, Rad answered. "My mom was already from Japan, but she didn't want to go, and I don't have any siblings." _'I have _one brother_.'_

"No siblings huh? You're lucky, my older sister's really scary and she bugs me a lot." Kiba answered.

"Don't you get lonely though?" Sakura asked sympathetically.

"No." Rad answered bluntly. "Why would I? I have friends, and they more than make up for it. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to be late."

"Well, that was a bust." Sakura deflated. "He didn't give anything away. Think the demon knows where here?"

"It's be surprising if that wasn't him, but Akamaru said he smelled a _little_ like the demon, he said it was strong enough to indicate direct contact." Kiba replied.

"So it means that the demon is still in that house." Sakura responded. "You think Kakashi-sensei is having luck with the adults?"

Kiba snorted. "More likely he's not even trying to talk to them and is just waiting for the demon to come out of the house." He said in frustration. "I still don't get why he won't just go in and kill it for real. It's not like the thing actually _cares_ for the people it's using and I bet they'd be happy that it was gone."

Sakura nodded. "But could sensei be able to kill it even? It's supposed to be tough, and from what I heard and saw of it, it was _scary_." She shivered.

Their hidden headsets went off and Kakashi's voice came through. "Anything from the boy?"

"No, he didn't give anything up." Kiba answered grumpily.

"Have you talked to the adults' sensei?" Sakura asked.

There was a pause of static. "No, they left too quickly before I could speak with them." He said lazily.

**_"You!"_**

There was a crackling sound before the communicator went dead.

"Oh man, the demon must have shown up!" Sakura shrieked and both boys flinched at the sound.

"We have to go help sensei!" Kiba yelled and Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Do you really think we'd stand a chance against a _demon_?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"Well we can't just _stand_ here and let that thing kill our sensei!" Kiba shouted back and started running in the direction back to their stakeout, hoping that their sensei was okay.

* * *

"Hey, Alexis, you okay?" Carlos asked seeing the brunette girl's dejected expression as they arrived at the school.

"No, Kira doesn't like me." Alexis whined pitifully.

"He doesn't? How come?" Carlos asked trying not to sound too interested.

"I told him that I knew what he'd been through and he got so angry at me for reading his journal." Alexis replied sadly. "Sureshock said that I shouldn't have idealized him, and she was completely right."

"Well, the guy _was_ older than you by a good few years, so maybe it's for the best?" Carlos questioned. "And you might meet someone that cares for you that _isn't_ a story book idealized person." He added jokingly.

Alexis smiled. "Thanks Carlos."

* * *

Rad wheeled Highwire to the school bike rack and looked around for his friends. He felt like he should say _something_ to Alexis so that she doesn't feel like _he_ hates her too. He should just tell her that Kira doesn't do too well around people and that he's just upset that she invaded his privacy.

Yeah, that should work.

"Rad!"

Rad looked around to see his two (that he didn't know he had) admirers. "Oh, it's you two. School's out in three days, can't you leave me alone?" he asked turning to walk away.

Feeling spurned, Billy grabbed Rad's arm. "Hey, we're talking to you."

Rad looked back and glared at him. "Let go of me." He said warningly.

"Or else what?" The taller of the two sneered.

"Hey, the kid said to let go." Another male voice said and they all looked up to see a brown-haired teen giving Billy a glare. "So I suggest you do it."

Billy scowled and harshly released Rad's arm before he and Fred left.

Rad looked up at the teen. "Thanks man, name's Rad."

The teen looked amused. "My name's Spike."

Rad raised both brows. "Seems we both have unusually names, what are the odds?"

Spike played along. "I'd say one in a million, but since we both got strange names, the percent went down drastically."

Rad chuckled. "You go here?" Then he realized how ridiculous that was. "Sorry, force of habit."

"No, I don't go here, I go to the high school." Spike replied. "Just came over to help a small fry out."

Rad sweat-dropped. _'Even strangers call me names_.' He thought before rolling his eyes. "Like I never heard that before."

* * *

"Ugh, this place is probably the worst place on this planet; this mud is getting stuck in our pede struts." Skywarp complained. "Why the slag are we even _here_?"

"Mighty Megatron received a from the missing Decepticon gestalt, and for your idiocy at getting knocked unconscious by "_his_" organic, you two are here to prove you're not worthlessly incompetent." Starscream sneered as both the black and blue seekers glared at him.

"He just got us by surprise, that's all." Thundercracker retorted.

"Why am _I_ here though?" The big white shuttle-mech questioned pushing the branches out his way.

The white and red seeker glared at the larger mech. "You wanted to see the organic life, Skyfire, so here it is." He said testily. He couldn't quite get over the fact the other mech had denied him what he wanted from the failed artic mission. He'd wanted the yellow organic's power and when he had literally come within inches of having it, Skyfire held him back and out of his reach.

"Well, this place is something." Skyfire said trying to be upbeat. "And I don't think I've ever seen an organic that large before."

"What?" All three seekers asked and Skyfire pointed to a red and yellow form crouched in the grove out of the mud with a distinctively lion-ish form.

"That's not an organic, that's one of the Predacons that Megatron sent us out to get." Starscream said approaching the hidden form. "I know that you Predacons like to 'hunt' so our might leader thought you'd enjoy tracking down and capturing something that was highly important."

The form shifted slightly. "Exactly what prey are we to be hunting after?"

"This organic." Starscream holding up a hologram of Rad. "He may not look like much, but he is very powerful, he almost accomplished offlining our leader."

"Something I'm sure _you_ will never come close to." The lion transformer retorted as he looked at the hologram and went used the gestalt bond to speak with the other Predacons.

"Starscream, I thought Megatron wanted the _other_ or-" Skyfire started, but stopped when the seeker glared at him again.

The lion transformer turned his attention back to them. "We have come to an agreement. We will capture this organic, but we must be allowed to do it on _our_ time."

The red seeker smirked. "Just don't fail."

"Speaking from experience I see." The Predacon muttered before rising completely and running away, the second in command glaring at him for the remark until he was gone.


	27. You're Going Down

A/N: This story _will have_ slash in it. There will also be spoilers in this story. On another note, I have some of the pairings made, they will be; Carly/Spike, Rad (Naruto)/Skyfire, Kira/Skywarp, Alexis/Carlos. More pairings will be decided as the story progresses, but these are the definite ones.

_"Japanese"_

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

**'Demon speaking.'**

_Memory/Flashback_

_This is hardly worth fighting for  
But it's the little petty stuff that I can't ignore  
With my fist in your face and your face on the floor  
It'll be a long time coming  
But you got the message now  
Cause I was never going  
Yeah, you're the one that's going down_

_One of us is goin' down_  
_I'm not running,_  
_it's a little different now_  
_Cause one of us is goin'_

_One of us is goin' down_

* * *

**27. You're Going Down**

Kira was staring out his bedroom window in boredom. Rad, Machiko, Atticus and Highwire were gone; it was these times when he was truly alone that he was left with his thoughts.

And he didn't like it.

It reminded him too much of the four years he spent practically lifeless and bound in a hospital bed. And if it wasn't for the constant stream of hearing his brother's voice, he was sure he would have driven himself crazy.

Not that it wasn't to say he wasn't _already_ somewhat crazy. His demon half was particularly bloodthirsty and unhinged that it terrified even _him_ to know that part of him existed. It had been dormant ever since he entered his coma, so he didn't have to hear it's mocking voice saying that being 'passive'-for a demon anyway-was not the way to go about living.

He was _really_ glad he didn't have to listen to it anymore, since while he managed to control his two different chakras, he had yet to fully control his darker half.

His orange eyes sharpened and he saw a flash of silver, no, _gray_. He scowled to himself when he thought why that looked familiar. _'Windows shut, and scent doesn't travel through it._' He thought and opened the window a bit, inhaling the air. He growled as the familiar scent hit his nose._ 'It smells like-'_ he opened the window fully and jumped out, running down the building side and jumped off, his hands flashing threw a series of handsigns._ 'Electromagnetic murder!_' he shot out his hand and a pulse of lightning shot forward, making a form leap out of the wave. "**_You_!" **he snarled.

Kakashi shut the communicator off and held up his hands in a placating manner. "Maa, maa, I know you're probably mad at me-"

"Probably!" Kira yelled narrowing his eyes. "You threw my brother and I to the wolves! All you had to do was back up my claim…and you couldn't even do that!"

"Listen, I know I deserve you yelling at me, but I _couldn't_ say what you were claiming was true, Iwa would have stopped at nothing to kill either of you." Kakashi replied calmly.

"And that makes it okay to abandon us?" Kira hissed. "You deserve something alright you coward!" he sucked in his breath and gathered up his demonic chakra in his throat. _'Nine-tailed fox sonic roar!' _he thought and let out a roar, the vibrations being visible as the trees and the ground in his path were smashed.

Kakashi put his hands over his ears and his head ached liked it was going to explode. He jumped out of the way and headed into the forest, Kira dispelling his attack and following after him. "I don't want to have to hurt you!"

"Lies!" Kira snarled. "If that were true you would have done what our dad _wanted_!"

Kakashi flinched at that, but refused to comment as he led Kira deeper into the woods. "You were always so impulsive."

Kira sneered. _"Don't talk like you know me!" _he snapped switching back to Japanese._ "I'm not four years old anymore; I've changed a lot since then." _His hands flashed through several handsigns. "_Flare Release: Sun Shower!"_

Dozens of orange sphere fell from the sky and once they made contact with the braches Kakashi was on and going to jump to, they exploded, making him hastily use a substitution jutsu with a log to get to safety, uncovering his Sharingan in the process. "_I see that there's no reasoning with you and I would say it was nice to see you again, but I know you'd never believe those words."_

Kira snarled; the sight of the transplant eye just made him angrier. _"You're right, I'd never believe those words from a Konoha ninja!"_ he retorted.

_"Not even it came from Jiraiya-sama, or Tsunade-sama, or even both Obito and Anko?"_ Kakashi questioned.

Kira had shown no reaction to the first to names, but the latter ones caused a red haze to start developing in his eyes. _"Don't. You. Dare. Mention. Them." _he hissed and decided to get straight to business and his orange eyes glowed.

Kakashi dropped like a stone, clutching his head in agony.

Kira coolly walked over, his eyes focused on the man in front of him. "_Tell me why you're here and I'll make the pain stop."_

Knowing how fox demons were about promises, Kakashi spoke, "_My team and I were sent here by the Lady Hokage-Tsunade that is-to do an investigation about the strange quake that originated here."_

Kira stopped the pain and the man gasped in relief, Kira though had gone thoughtful. _'They were here to find out about the Autobots?'_ he thought. "Did you find anything out?"

"No, we were unable to find anything and were going to report this a failed mission." Kakashi answered painfully.

Kira 'hmmed' in thought. He could just do a quick memory seal, but someone would notice, and he did say he came with a team. He supposed he should just tell them to get lost fast and never come back. That sounded merciful enough.

Just as he was about to speak though, a shout interrupted him. "Stay away from our sensei you demon!"

Kira looked up just as a kunai was thrown at him and he side-stepped to avoid it. He saw three children barely any older-looking than his brother come running up. _'Not that there age is going to get any mercy out of me now_.' he thought sourly. "Demon, haven't heard _that_ before." He said coolly.

The raven-haired boy, he believed it was Sasuke, did a handsign and blew out a giant fire ball at him. Kira once again dodged and they stood in front of their sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei, are you alright? Did that monster hurt you?" The pink-haired girl, Sakura he thought her name was asked the downed man in concern.

It made Kira slightly vindictive to see the man wince as he stood back up. "I was going to let you leave without a fuss." He began. "But now that you've pissed me off, I'm going to have to teach you a lesson." He said tranquilly.

"Please, the villagers chased you out, and I'm sure the family you're terrorizing will be _happy_ when you're gone!" Kiba shouted confidently.

Kira inhaled deeply as he tried to control his temper, and Kakashi winced at the slurs beings sent at the teenager. "Wait, we _should_ just go." He said wanting to avoid any more violence than necessary than what had already happened.

"But sensei, this guy _hurt_ you." Sakura replied.

"But he did nothing that I haven't had coming to me in a long time." Kakashi retorted and looked back at Kira. "Will you let us leave?"

Kira glared at them all, the words demon and monster bringing up ugly memories from his time in Konoha, but he wanted to prove that he was still better than them. He had gotten his revenge on Kakashi, had made the man _hurt_ like his abandonment had hurt _him_, so he really had no other reason _to_ fight. These kids had been pests in his eyes, but weren't worth his attention.

He turned his back to them and began walking away. "Get lost."

_ZING_!

Kira's eyes widened in shock as his mouth dropped open slightly; his breath hitching and he looked over his shoulder at the kunai embedded in his left shoulder, just missing his heart. He saw his blood staining his shirt and he reached over to yank the kunai out.

He stared at it before he bared his teeth, eyes turning red, and looked up at the group. **"Who threw this?"**

* * *

Rad stared out the window of his class, a strange feeling coming over him. It felt…it felt like… _'It's Kira's demonic chakra.'_ He thought and grew worried.

**'That's right.'** Kyuubi agreed. **'If only there was some way to see what was making him so mad. Oh wait, excuse yourself and use Cyberhawk to try and find out if he's okay.'**

_'Hmm, oh alright._' Rad thought and raised his hand. "May I go to the washroom?" The teacher nodded and waved him off. Rad nodded back and took the hall pass as he left. He walked down the hall and ducked outside, bringing Cyberhawk out of his pocket. "'Hawk, I need you to find Kira and see what has him so upset, okay?"

The mini-mech transformed and the bird transformer nodded before taking flight.

Rad watched him go before heading back inside, hoping that Kira was alright. He shuddered at the memory of the last time Kira had used so much of his demon chakra.

He had lost his brother for four years.

* * *

"I threw it." Sasuke said smugly. "What are you going to do about it?"

Kira cocked his head to the side sharply, his red eyes glinting, and before Kakashi could reprimand his student, Kira vanished, then appeared the next second in front of the Uchiha, his fist out and punched Sasuke square in the face, sending him into the ground.

"That's what you little brat." Kira retorted waspishly.

"How dare you hurt Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shrieked and was about to grab a kunai when her sensei stopped her.

"Kira-san did nothing but retaliate when Sasuke attacked _him_ first." Kakashi explained sternly. "What Sasuke got in return for attacking someone who was _letting us leave_, he brought the pain onto himself."

"Why are you taking that monster's side?" Kiba shouted as the Uchiha got back up and glared at Kira.

"That's enough!" Kakashi shouted. "We are leaving now." he said firmly. "Now Sasuke!" he added when the boy didn't look all to inclined to move.

The three students all sent glares at Kira before jumping off, though Kakashi hung back for a moment. "I know you have a low opinion of Konoha, but not everyone hates you." Kira snorted. "Anko liked you."

Kira glared at the man. "She only did because we could understand we're we were coming from and how _everyone else_ treated us. If she tried to be bigoted she'd have to admit that she was no better than the villagers and ninjas. And I know for a fact that she doesn't like the comparison." He growled.

"I tried." Kakashi said wearily before jumping off as well.

Kira stared after them to make sure they were gone. He heard a thrill and looked up to see Cyberhawk flying down. He held out his hand the mini-mech landed on it. "Hey there, Rad send you to check on me?"

The mech thrilled and nodded it's head.

Kira petted the bird's head and felt the anger at the arrival of the ninjas melt away. "Well you can see that I'm alright. So you wanna stay with me or go back?" The bird didn't move. "Then I guess you're with me."

He'd never admit, but he was stating to warm up to these transformers.

* * *

After school, and saying goodbye to his friends, he took off into the forest, Kyuubi's nagging to get him to practice his jutsu sent him to the lake. He had rebuked that this was a bad idea because of the Konoha ninjas that were still around, but Kyuubi had waved it off.

Highwire sat in bicycle mode relaxing in the shade, feeling very much contented to watch Rad do more of the amazing things he'd seen previously.

Rad thought for a moment of which new jutsu had been teaching him in their mental world to try. He stared at the big glittering lake and felt a sense of calm, hating that he had to disturbed the peacefulness he felt from the serenity of the scene.

His hands flashed through several handsigns and he held out his hands. _"Water Release: Tsunami!" _he yelled and the water began to rock back and forth and a small tidal wave appeared, and Rad flashed through more seals. "_Wind Release: Violent Wind Palm!"_ he exclaimed and the wind that erupted from his hands crashed through the tidal wave, making it harmlessly fall back into the lake.

_"Encore!"_ Highwire cheered.

Rad smiled. "Sure." He obliged and flashed through another set of hand seals. _"Ice Release: Morning Mist!" _he yelled and a white clear-ish mist formed over the lake, a few minutes later it disappeared and the lake had been frozen over.

_"Wow, anyone caught in that would have to wait a very long time before they could be freed_."Highwire said astonished.

Rad preened. "Thanks 'Wire." He replied smiling.

"Hey you!"

* * *

"Why are we running away sensei?" Kiba asked disgruntled as the four of them had spent several hours waiting out in their motel.

"We're not running away, our mission was to find out the strange occurrence for the earthquake and we found nothing here." Kakashi answered calmly as he summoned one of his dogs. "Now excuse me, I have to send a _private_ message." He emphasized and he and Pakkun went into the other room.

_"Did something happen?"_ The pug questioned.

Kakashi sighed heavily. "_Uzumaki Naruto and Kira are alive." _He stated calmly.

The pug stared at him stoically. _"I see. And you want me to relay this message back to Lady Hokage?_

_"Yes, though I want to you emphasize that Kira hates us all still, he didn't even show any reaction when I mentioned how she still cared about him."_ Kakashi explained. _"I don't blame him; we turned our backs on those two. We deserve everything he throws at us."_

Outside the room, Sasuke was looking out the window blankly when he felt the presence of chakra flaring up. A lot of chakra flaring up. _'Perhaps that could actually pose a challenge. And if I'm lucky it'll be that accursed demon_.' He thought frowning; his face having just stopped stinging a little while back. He ignored his 'teammates' and left the room, following the chakra's presence to a lake.

His dark eyes spied a figure of the boy that they had talked to earlier. He'd known there was something strange about him. And while it wasn't the demon, maybe this boy could pose an actual challenge. "Hey you!"

The blond boy looked up at him with an unreadable expression. "What do you want?"

"Fight me!" Sasuke declared.

The blond looked annoyed. "No, now go away."

Sasuke wasn't used to hearing no, and he reacted like he always did when he was told no. "_Fire Release: Grand Fire ball jutsu!"_

The blond looked up and flashed hand seals of his own, a pillar of earth shooting up in front of him to take the blast.

The blond walked out from behind it, a clearly enraged expression on his face. _"You asked for it now! You're going down you spoiled bastard!"_


	28. Best Kept Secret

A/N: This story _will have_ slash in it. There will also be spoilers in this story. On another note, I have some of the pairings made, they will be; Carly/Spike, Rad (Naruto)/Skyfire, Kira/Skywarp, Alexis/Carlos. More pairings will be decided as the story progresses, but these are the definite ones.

_"Japanese"_

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

**'Demon speaking.'**

_Memory/Flashback_

_Shrouded in proof, You're the mystery  
You're the truth that lives within the world we see  
You're the hand that holds destiny_

_And I can't pretend I don't know_  
_And I can't leave it alone (yeah, yeah)_

_You're the best kept secret in my generation_  
_The best kept secret of all time_  
_You're the best kept secret in my generation_  
_And I found you out_

* * *

**28. Best Kept Secret**

The surprise at being insulted at in Japanese had made Sasuke pause long enough to let Rad flash through a hand sign. _"Sand Release: Dust Cloud!"_ he shouted and the pillar dissolved into dust particles, covering the immediate area in a heavy cloud. Rad ran over to Highwire. "I bought you a distraction. Go get Kira-nii."

"_Why fight? Why not just leave?"_ Highwire questioned.

Rad looked at the Minicon grimly. "Because Sasuke-teme probably won't let me leave that easily, and I'd rather fight it out and let you get help, rather than you getting hurt."

"_Rad, you're either brave or stupid…I'm not sure which._" Highwire confessed and Rad grinned sheepishly. "_But I will do what you say and retrieve your brother."_ He added and raced off in the direction of their home, hoping Kira was there.

Rad looked back around the dust cloud and had to dodge the fire ball thrown at him. _"Geez Sasuke, you haven't changed a bit, have you?"_ he asked mockingly.

"_What do you know? You're family's harboring a demon!"_ Sasuke shouted back.

Rad grinded his teeth together to try and keep his anger under control. _"You don't know who I am, do you?_" There was no reply. _"It's me, Uzumaki Naruto."_

There was yet another pause_. "…Dobe? Hn, seems you're alive after all. Finally found some family to take your sorry self in huh? How pathetic."_

Rad felt his anger about to boil over and his eyes began to take on a distinctive red shade. _"At least I have a family and a brother who loves me."_ He spat. He's always hated how all the students or adults could say that he was just a sad little orphan that no one loved when he _did_ have a family that had loved him dearly. And that still does.

Sasuke snarled at him. _"Shut up Dobe!_" he shouted and let out another fireball.

Rad rolled out of the way and placed his hands on the ground, focusing on the ground. _'Ice Prison Technique!_' he thought and the ground around the dark-haired boy and froze him over. Rad smirked as he stood back up. "Take that you bastard." He huffed and turned on his back, and was about to walk away when he heard a boiling sound. He looked over his shoulder and paled when he saw the ice melting. _'Shit!_'

The ice shattered and Sasuke looked incredibly angry. "_Dobe!_" he snarled and sent another fire ball at the blond, his irrational anger toward the demon's _brother_ getting the best of him.

Rad dodged it and leapt up to the tree branch by focusing the chakra into his legs. _'Kyuubi, if the time comes, will you be willing to lend me some of your chakra?'_

**'Yes, though it may leave you exhausted afterwards.' **Kyuubi warned.

_'I understand._' Rad thought and flashed his hands through several hand signs. _'Better to stay on the defense and hope Sasuke tires himself out_.'

A

Kakashi came out into the main room and saw that one of his three students was missing. "Where is Sasuke?"

Sakura looked up from the book she was reading and frowned. "I don't know, maybe Sasuke-kun went out to talk a walk." She then pouted. "But why wouldn't he have invited me along?"

Kiba paused in playing with Akamaru and rolled his eyes. "What a fan-girl." He muttered.

Kakashi just shook his head. "I'm going to go find him and then we're heading back to Konoha." He said and headed for the door. "You two are to stay put, understood?" When both of the remaining three nodded, he left the room and closed the door behind him.

_'Now where did you go?'_ he thought and focused on finding Sasuke's chakra signature. He found the signature, but he also found an unknown source of chakra and because he had gotten to know Kira's poisonous chakra signature as he hurled lethal jutsus at him.

That left Naruto-er, _Rad_, Kakashi amended in his mind as he assumed the blond would not take kindly to being reminded of Konoha. He set off to track down the signatures and put a stop to whatever was happening.

A

Machiko had pulled her car into the drive way when she noticed the blue and gray Minicon cycling out of the forest _without_ Rad. "Highwire, where's Rad?"

The Minicon changed back into his bi-pedal form. "_A boy with a weird hairstyle is fighting him! He wanted me to get Kira to help him and didn't want the boy to follow him back!"_he saw that the woman was staring at him blankly and he remembered how she, Atticus and Kira _couldn't_ understand him.

Luckily though, Machiko was quick to catch on with how frantic Highwire sounded. "I'm going to assume that Rad's in trouble and sent you here?"

Seeing that the blond had summed it up rather nicely, Highwire nodded. _"Yes!"_ he beeped even though the woman couldn't understand him, but answering was a force of habit.

Inside the house, Kira had been changing his shirt when he heard the conversation outside and he sensed around for any other chakra signatures, his lip curling when he found a familiar one with Rad's. He flattened the black shirt and opened the window before jumping out, chakra flowing through his legs to help soften his descent.

Had he been any higher up he would have had to use the surface of the house to run down instead of just jumping.

Machiko jumped in surprise as she looked and saw Kira landing on the ground. "Kira-san, are you crazy? You could have gotten hurt!"

Kira felt something stir in him, the concern in the woman's voice reminding him of Kushina or his birth mother before brushing it off. "I'm going to retrieve Rad-kun." He paused and glanced at Highwire. "Good job Highwire." He had no idea why, but the happy sounding beeping from the mini-mech made him feel something to.

He again brushed off the feelings and sprinted into the forest, following his more faithful sense of smell to track Rad down.

A

The raven-haired Uchiha was getting even angrier as the blond managed to keep up and _would not go down_. This little drop out was actually managing to keep up with _him_, the top of his class in the Konoha ninja Academy. It just made him so mad to see this pathetic demon's brother who no one remembered being evenly matched with him.

He refused to even think that this reject could be _better_ than him. _No one_ was better than him.

"Give up Dobe." He growled.

The Dobe narrowed his blue eyes. "Don't think so, Teme."

"You asked for it." Sasuke replied smirking and decided to _end_ this with the jutsu he made Kakashi teach him. He flashed through several hand signs and electricity began forming on his hand.

The Dobe's face flashed in surprise and he didn't seem to have time to properly flash through his own hand signs before the Uchiha had sprinted toward him, the Dobe's face showing a look of horror. For some reason, the look made the raven-haired boy grin maliciously as he finally put the blond in his place.

The blond disappeared in a puff of smoke and another hand shot out and grabbed a hold of his wrist, tossing him down into the ground beneath him and Sasuke felt his arm lose the electricity it had built up and a foot stamped down onto his back, the force making him grunt in pain.

Sasuke looked up from eating and looked up to glare at the one who dared to interrupt his victory before he paled somewhat.

The one who had beaten him so easily had been his own sensei, who looked down at the last Uchiha of Konoha with a serious look in his one visible eye. "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke…" he said shaking his head in disappointment. "I didn't teach you that jutsu for my health and certainly not to see you murder a boy who you should _not_ have found." He said darkly knowing full well that Kira would have treated his brother being seriously injured an act of war.

And if the attack had been fatal Kira really _would_ kill them without a thought.

"Get off me." Sasuke demanded.

Kakashi ignored the boy and looked over to the blond who was holding his heaving chest and breathing heavily. The shock of being so suddenly 'teleported' must have really rattled him. Or it could have been the close brush with death.

Another figure came running up to the blond and Kira looked him over for any injuries before glaring down at Sasuke. "I thought I told you all to leave." He growled.

"We are; I had no idea that Sasuke had left." Kakashi replied calmly.

Kira sneered. "That's not exactly a good sign of a competent squad leader if you can't keep track of your team."

Kakashi ignored the jab at his competency of running his squad and turned his attention back to his rampant student, pulling him up back onto his feet. "Let's go Sasuke, we _leaving_, and yes you're being put on probation for attacking a civilian." He explained and since he doubted Rad had shot the first jutsu, Sasuke was still largely at fault.

Sasuke glowered at both Kira and Rad before Kakashi forcibly hauled him away. _'This isn't over, not by a long shot.'_

Kira's sneer melted into a look of concern when he was sure the two Konoha ninjas had left as he looked back down at his brother. "How are you?" he asked in a startlingly gently voice.

Had anyone _else_ seen this softer side of Kira, they wouldn't believe it with their own eyes. But Rad wasn't just anybody and he _could_ believe that this side of Kira was his 'real' self. "I'm fine, really, just the shock of being transported so suddenly made me…well, go into slight shock."

Kira pulled Rad into a brief one-armed hug before pulling back. "You okay to walk back or do you want me to carry you?"

Rad flushed bright red. "I can _walk_, I'm not some baby." He retorted indignantly.

Kira shrugged as the two began walking back to their home. "Suit yourself." He paused and looked over to one of the tree trunks. "Don't forget your backpack."

Rad looked over at the miraculously intact pack and picked it up, his mind going back to _what_ was in the pack. "Kira, uh, please don't be angry…but…" he trailed off and pulled out the steel picture frame of a young woman with long brown hair and orange eyes, a lovely smile on her face, the picture secured behind a sheet of clear glass.

Kira took the offered frame and stared down at the face of his mother. He felt an odd clenching in his chest and there was a burning sensation behind his eyes. He blinked the burning away and looked at his nervous brother. "How…"

"I saw it in your room in Otou-san's estate and figured you'd want the picture in something better than just laying around." Rad explained and waited for the explosion.

What he got surprised him. Instead of being angry, Kira hugged him. "Thank you." He whispered and Rad felt a few droplets of something hit his shoulder, but when Kira finally allowed him to pull back, he decided not to comment on the fact the brunette's eyes were rimmed in red.

"Come on, let's go home." Rad murmured and the two continued on their way, the blond noticing the almost pleasant-looking smile on his brother's face.

And once again, Rad got sight of that rare 'real' self Kira hardly showed, the last time he'd seen this truly content looking smile being when he'd waken up from his coma and had seen the blond for the first time in years.


	29. Awake And Alive

A/N: This story _will have_ slash in it. There will also be spoilers in this story. On another note, I have some of the pairings made, they will be; Carly/Spike, Rad (Naruto)/Skyfire, Kira/Skywarp, Alexis/Carlos. More pairings will be decided as the story progresses, but these are the definite ones.

_"Japanese"_

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

**'Demon speaking.'**

_Memory/Flashback_

_I'm awake I'm alive  
Now I know what I believe inside  
Now it's my time  
I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life  
here (right here), right now (right now)  
I'll stand my ground and never back down  
I know what I believe inside  
I'm awake and I'm alive  
_

* * *

**29. Awake And Alive**

"Hey Kira-nii, your tutor is here!" Rad called up the stairs and looked back at the blonde girl standing in the doorway. "Uh, sorry about my brother, he's just a little…a lot actually, grumpy."

The girl giggled. "I take it he hasn't had a tutor before?"

Rad shook his head. "No, _he's_ usually the one doing the tutoring."

Carly noticed that Rad didn't continue and figured that it was all she was going to get out of the younger blond, so she just nodded. "Right, and what…" her question fell into silent as she watched a rather attractive brunette teen walk down the stairs, the only thing marring his looks being the glare on his face. "Hi, I'm Carly, and you must be Kira."

The teen just nodded.

"Not much of a talker, huh?" Carly asked smiling sympathetically, but to her surprise, Kira just glared _harder_ at her. "Well, why don't we move into the kitchen and we can get started."

Kira said nothing and just followed her. This unnerved her greatly, but if the older-looking teenager didn't know what customs were acceptable in America, he probably _wouldn't_ want to talk and say something offensive without meaning to.

Little did she know that he was fully aware of what was considered offensive; 'corpse' wasn't the only word he could understand on the spot. The orderlies really should've talked more quietly so he didn't have to listen to some of their crude words.

Rad walks by the kitchen while pushing a bicycle. "Uh, I'm going out, Kira-nii. Have fun studying." He teased, but hurried out as Kira glared after him.

"So, why hasn't it activated yet?" Alexis questioned as she and Carlos looked at the still shield-shaped Minicon panel that had been retrieved from the Arctic.

"Hey, since it's asleep, why don't we throw water on it to wake it up?" Carlos suggested.

Alexis glared at him. "I don't think waking it up with water is the best way to go about this." She said tersely as both their own Minicons beeped in affirmative.

Carlos held up his hands defensively. "Okay, okay, no water, geez." He grumbled.

The yellow Minibot looked at them in amusement before looking back at the Minicon panel, his amusement giving way to worry. He didn't know what was wrong with the Minicon inside, but could it be one of those combiner Minicon? If so, then that mean they still had to find more of them.

He looked up as he heard the footsteps and saw Rad and Highwire walking down the hall. The kids were currently on something called 'summer break,' but he wondered where Kira was. He _seemed_ nice enough, if a little distant. He felt some semblance of sympathy for him and Rad for the genuinely hard life they had.

It must have been truly awful to be treated so badly for just existing. In a way, he couldn't really blame Kira for being so distrustful of them, as some feeling in his struts told him that he wouldn't even _be_ helping them unless Rad was involved.

He felt something strange stir in his spark as he looked at the blond and the way he smiled at him before talking to his friends about the Minicon panel. He quietly slipped away and decided to ask someone who seemed to have a better acknowledgement of their feelings.

He found Jazz in the control room, and decided to talk with him about this. The saboteur was nice and easy to talk to unless they were Prowl, who he seemed to enjoy annoying almost as much as the Twins did. "Jazz, could I talk to you?"

The silver mech didn't move from his lax pose. "Sure, 'Bee, what's up?"

The Minibot was unsure of how to word it, so he decided to dive right in. "What does it mean when you look at someone and your spark speeds up, and when you think about them?"

The mech grinned slyly at him. "Sounds like you got a crush." He replied.

Bumblebee blinked his shutters. "A crush?" he repeated.

Jazz nodded his helm. "So who's the mech?"

Now the Minibot felt his faceplate heat up. "It's not a mech, it's…Rad actually."

The grin slid off the silver mech's faceplate and Bumblebee wondered if he said something wrong. "Rad? He's the one you got a crush on?" The Minibot nodded and Jazz shook his helm. "You sure know how to pick 'em, 'Bee. I think Sides' also got a crush on the kid. He sure is popular with the mechs though."

Bumblebee tilted his helm as he wondered on that thought for a moment. Well, Sideswipe did seem to get a bit angry when Rad mentioned how someone 'kissed' him, and Kira also seemed to be a bit frostier towards the red mech as well. "How do you know this though?"

Jazz grinned again. "I'm a spy, 'Bee. It's my _job_ to know things." He replied.

Bumblebee nodded and another thought came to his processor. "What about Kira and the other kids? Are _they_ popular too?"

The silver mech paused before shrugging. "Not Carlos and Alexis, but Kira is. 'Course, he's a bit too angry for anyone to really like. Some of the mechs respect him though, even if it was because word got out that he took down both Skywarp and Thundercracker."

"I heard about that." Bumblebee said nodding. It really was amazing that such a small, fragile being could wield such power. It also made him think twice about trying to sneak up on the guy, as he'd also heard that he'd electrocuted both seekers simply because Skywarp had said 'hello' to him.

He figured it was safer and wiser to try and avoid making Kira angry least he throw a fireball at _him_ next time.

* * *

"What do you think I should do, show up and surprise him? Or send him a gift?" Skywarp mused as he took a sip of his energon in the mess hall.

Thundercracker stared at the seeker with some incredulity. "He electrocuted us both when you said hi to him, and you _still_ want to chase after him?" he reframed from asking what was wrong with him.

The black and purple seeker nodded his helm, an unusually serious expression on his faceplate. "It may take some time, and a lot of dodging things if the Arctic thing told me anything, it's he doesn't play well with others."

"He was with the Autobots, I'm pretty sure he's on their side." TC pointed out.

Skywarp shook his helm insistently. "He let us go, he could have beaten us really bad and got the Autoscraps, but he didn't."

"That doesn't prove a thing." Thundercracker retorted.

Skywarp's wings drooped as he sulkily drank more of the energon, and noticed the red and white shuttle come into the room. It was rather hard to miss the mech. "Hey Skyfire, have a seat."

The mech sat down awkwardly. "Um, hello."

There was a long pause before Skywarp continued on talking. "I was just telling TC here about what I should so to make that organic Kira like me." He then made a face. "TC says I shouldn't bother."

Skyfire shuttered his optics blinders. "Kira?" he repeated. "Isn't that the one Megatron is interested in?" he asked slowly.

Skywarp didn't even 'blink.' "What's your point?"

"Isn't it safer to pick another?" Skyfire questioned. "I personally thought that yellow organic was quite nice."

TC looked around quickly before glowering at the shuttle. "Don't let Starscream catch you saying something like that. _He_ likes that one, he says he just wants his power, but anyone can see it." He said snorting. "What is this faction coming to when we start talking about going after organic partners?"

Skyfire tilted his helm. "Well I still think that that yellow one was quite nice." He repeated. "And besides, it isn't like Starscream _owns_ him."

* * *

Rad stared awkwardly at Alexis, she seemed not to hold anything against him for how tactlessly Kira broke her heart, but when she asked if he could show them a jutsu, he didn't deny her that request. This was why they were outside and had used their Minicons to travel to the place where he had found Jolt and Longarm.

Rad looked at both Carlos and Alexis' eager faces and nodded to himself as he gathered up his earth chakra. "_Rock Armor!_" he yelled and while he didn't _have_ to, it helped to focus on what he was doing by calling out the jutsu. He felt hi skin tighten as though something was placed over it, but there was nothing on him other than a coating of the earth chakra that made his skin reflect green in the sunlight.

"Um, you made a light show?" Carlos asked confused as to why Rad had done something so lame.

Rad rolled his eyes. "No, not just that. Watch." He said before spinning around toward the base of the mountain and reared his fist back and punched the rock with enough force to create a small cave. He dispelled the armor as he looked back at not only, Alexis and Carlos' stunned expressions, but he was pretty sure the Minicons were stunned too. "You see, the rock armor coats my skin in a layer of reflective chakra that condenses and grants me heightened strength to endure blunt attacks, but the only drawback is that if I get soaked I'll grow slow and turn into a sitting duck." He explained.

"That…that was so _cool!_" Carlos exclaimed as Alexis went over to the small cavern and looked around it before spotting something in the dirt.

"Come here, I think I found something." She called and the two tweens came running in, the Minicons following.

"What-hey, these are _dinosaur_ bones." Carlos said awed as he dug away the dirt to reveal the skull of a tyrannosaurus. "This is incredible." He said before looking at Rad. "You're like…_lucky_ or something."

Rad grinned sheepishly at that, but reframed from pointing out that he _was_ indeed lucky. He looked back down at their discovering and took out Cyberhawk from his pocket and dialed a number. "Hey, dad, it's Rad, you're never gonna believe what we found…" he paused and his voice turn sheepish as he continued. "No, it's not a Minicon panel, but it's something just as amazing."

* * *

"These fossils are in an incredibly preserved state." Atticus said after hauling the bones to the Autobot base to look them over more properly before calling in the museum. The reason behind taking them to the Autobot base was because both Ratchet and Red Alert expressed an interest in the fossils as well.

"I concur, there appears to be little damage done by erosion or time." Red Alert replied.

"I'm not even gonna try and understand what they're geeking out over, but I do know that this is an amazing find." Machiko said, and while her specialty was mostly in meteorology, she also had a degree in archaeology. Her husband sent her a mock look of hurt, but she shrugged. "What, it's true isn't it?"

Atticus rolled his eyes as he went back to observing the bones, but broke away when one of the present mechs asked what a dinosaur was. "A dinosaur was a creature that lived 65 million years ago before being wiped out, the method of how this happened is varied between a giant meteor, the ice age, etcetera, but their bones have been preserved to allow people to study them and learn from them." He lectured.

Ratchet put a hand thoughtfully on his chin in thought. "I wonder if we could recreate them into robotic forms."

Atticus shrugged. "They managed to make stuffed replicas, I'm sure a robotic one wouldn't be that much harder."

Red Alert nodded as he seemed to be agreeing with the idea. "It certainly would be something." He paused as he thought of something. "We can call them the …Dinobots."


	30. Breath No More

A/N: This story _will have_ slash in it. There will also be spoilers in this story. On another note, I have some of the pairings made, they will be; Carly/Spike, Rad (Naruto)/Skyfire, Kira/Skywarp, Alexis/Carlos. More pairings will be decided as the story progresses, but these are the definite ones.

_"Japanese"_

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

**'Demon speaking.'**

_Memory/Flashback_

_I've been looking in the mirror for so long.  
That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side.  
All the little pieces falling, shatter.  
Shards of me,  
Too sharp to put back together.  
Too small to matter,  
But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces.  
If I try to touch her,  
And I bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe no more.  
_

* * *

**30. Breath No More**

_His whole body hurt like one giant bruise, but he should be so lucky that he was still alive to begin with. He'd made sure that none of those filth that could dare to call themselves people had found his brother who he'd safely tucked away under the bed so they couldn't find him. _

_Kira painfully made a move to stand on his feet; every movement hurt so much as those bastards had used salt on him to make the stinging even worse. The blood from his wounds dripped down onto the floor and he was sure that there would be a trail he'd have to clean up._

_He wobbly walked over to the bathroom and his smaller hands fell against the counter as the 10 year old stared at the mess he currently was. His hair was practically dyed red from his own blood, his face pale and weak, and his eyes were barely holding any life to them. _

_Life? _What_ life was this? He felt like laughing it he knew it wouldn't hurt so much. He felt a bile rise in his throat as he stared at his reflection, the more he looked at it, the more he starting to think. Was this what Kyuubi looked like? The thought made him feel sick and he brought his fist back and smashed in the mirror, more cuts coming over his hand as the pieces fell to the counter and he watched them fall._

_Kira stared at them, and the more he looked at the broken reflection of himself in the shards, the more and more his own self-disgust grew. He saw his eyes started to glow in the shards, and he knew what was happening as soon as he started to cough up more blood, but he didn't care._

_All he thought about was killing himself and making all the pain stop. So he wouldn't have to endure being called a monster and a demon. Everything else faded away as he kept eye contact with his own reflection and as he fell forward onto the counter and let out a strangled gasp, feeling his insides constrict and knew that his bloodline was doing its job. _

_He was nothing more than Kyuubi's spawn, and a wretched monster._

_'You're not a monster…' A voice in his mind whispered, soft and loving. It made the pain he was feeling all the more worse as he knew that it was his own birth mother's last words before _she_ died, at the hands of the villagers in this wretched place no less, all because she didn't want to them let hurt her child, and they _killed_ her for it. '…you're not a monster…' she'd repeated. 'You're just a child, you're _my_ child. And…no matter what…anyone else says…you'll always be…mine…'_

_Kira closed his eyes as he remembered her eyes going blank and lifeless and he slid down the counter, several shards falling with him and he laid his head against the cupboard of the sink. Perhaps it had been the state of near death that had brought back the memory, or it had been his own conscious trying to get him to snap out of it, but whatever it was, he couldn't believe what he'd been about to let happen._

_Now that the words had snapped him back to reality, he realized that he'd been about to the villager _win._ He'd have died had he held his own gaze any longer and his brother would have been left all alone._

_The thought chilled his blood more than seeing his adoptive father die, and that die had been pretty horrible too. _

_Kira picked himself up off the ground and his expression turned determined. '_I won't let them win; I won't kill them, no matter how much I want to. I'm better than them and I'll prove by doing this. From this day on I will never kill a single human being._' He thought to himself and began to try and wash some of the blood out of his hair from the sink, and when he looked back up he saw that his healing ability had kicked in._

_His skin was starting to look less unhealthy and the front part of his hair had revealed the brown underneath the blood. He stared at his reflection again, this time with less disgust as he once again was starting to look more like his mother again and less like what he imagined Kyuubi to look like._

_He weakly reached one hand out, but he cut his finger on a remaining piece of the mirror and he frowned. Of course he wouldn't be allowed to touch the mirror where he saw some of his mother's features on his being. Someone that good should never have given birth to something like _him_. _

_He stopped himself from going any further down that dark thought path and looked out the door, his thoughts turning to his sleeping brother. _

_He still needed to clean the mess up so his brother didn't have to see it after all._

Kira let out a small gasp as his eyes opened wide and he felt a trickle of sweat run down his forehead and he sat up in his bed. He looked around the room and felt the unease fade as he remembered that he was not back in that horrible time, but now far away from that place and with his brother.

He got out of bed and made his way out of the room and down to the bathroom, his ears catching the snoring coming from the two extra rooms. He stood in front of the mirror and looked at his face, his eyes hardening when he remembered Rad telling him that Kyuubi had _his_ face for his human form.

Kira made a point to stop his eyes from glowing this time around, and to stop himself from smashing the mirror. It had been awkward enough the first time around. He held some of the water in his hands before splashing it in his face and when he looked up, he saw his brother's Minicon standing in the doorway. "What are you doing up?"

_"I could ask you the same thing."_ Highwire replied, but forgot that Kira couldn't understand him.

The brunet still smirked at him. "I'm going to guess that you just said the same thing back?" Highwire nodded. "I couldn't sleep…bad memory."

Highwire tilted his head and wondered if Kira would get the hint.

He did apparently. "It's…not really something I want to talk about. You'll think I'm more messed up than I already am." He muttered.

Highwire cautiously approached and put his servo on Kira's arm in a show of support. _"No I won't_." he beeped in a promise.

Kira's face seemed to soften before it was hard again. "I…tried to kill myself once." He saw the Minicon flinch back in surprise, but didn't let go of his arm and Kira felt strangely grateful. "I was ten and the people in my village tried to kill me, I won't say it's the reason I hate humans, but it certainly added fuel to that fire." He explained. "You see, I have a special power that lets me cause pain with anyone I make eye contact with if I want to, and I once used this ability on myself." Highwire could see where this was going and his hold tightened. "I just wanted the pain to stop so much that I didn't think about the fact I'd be leaving Rad-kun all alone, but whether it was because it was a near death thing or what-not, I remembered hearing my birth mother's voice in my head, telling me something just before she died.

"She told me I wasn't a monster, and at the time I clung to the fact that what she said was true, but now…" Kira trailed off. "With everything I've done since then, how can I still thing that I'm not?"

Highwire moved his arms around Kira, who was not pushing him away. He'd remembered Rad telling him that sometimes that people just needed a hug, and Kira definitely seemed to qualify in that moment. "_You love your brother, your mother was right, you're not a monster._" He beeped, and he wished that Kira could _understand_ this.

Kira might not have been able to, but he assumed that Highwire was saying something along those lines. "Thanks." He said softly. "But not a word of this to Rad-kun, he doesn't need to be burdened with my problems." He said sternly and the Minicon quite reluctantly nodded his helm.

He hoped Kira would eventually see that he wasn't alone and he could trust them enough to open up. But considering the fact Kira still wasn't pushing him away, he'd count this as a start.

* * *

"So, what are we going to be doing today?" Rad asked excitedly as he and Kira had headed out to the forest and were nearing their father's home, their adoptive parents and Highwire following behind them.

"I'm going to teach you how to use Kaa-chan's sword." Kira replied and Rad cheered.

Atticus thought looked worried. "Are you sure that's safe? What if he gets hurt?"

Kira blinked, particularly from the fact someone other than him was worried for his brother, so his response was less harsh. "He has a healing ability, Kyuubi won't let him get hurt and neither will I." he replied calmly. Atticus still looked unsure, but nodded.

The five of them came to the clearing and saw the estate majestically in the center. Machiko's face was full of awe. "Kami, it's beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"That's exactly what I thought the first time I'd seen the house." Rad replied sardonically as they made their way over to the structure and Machiko marvelled at the design.

"You can go look around while I teach Rad-kun; I just ask that you not touch anything that doesn't look safe." Kira instructed. "Our Otou-san was notorious for leaving his things around the house." He added dryly.

Machiko looked particularly exuberant and nodded her head rapidly while sprinting into the house, Atticus and Highwire moving at a much more sedated pace as they followed after the woman.

"You got the sword?" Kira questioned and Rad nodded as he held up the scabbard. "Right, give it here." He said and Rad handed him the weapon and he made his way away from the house and pulled the blade out. "This is called 'Sword Barrage.'" He said before moving the sword in rapid succession at the air and finishing it off with a graceful swing.

Rad stared at the movements and his expression was awed. "That was cool, but…" he trailed off and his expression turned sheepish. "Um, how does this help me?"

Kira raised a brow. "Throw one of your ice attacks at me and you'll know."

Rad looked stricken. "Are you sure?" Kira nodded and he reluctantly agreed. "Alright then." He said and his hands flashed through several hand seals. _"Ice Release: Ice Splinters!"_

Kira saw several of the splinters come at him and he struck each one with the sword hit for hit until he got them all. "Believe me now?"

Rad stared at him in astonishment. "Wow!" he shouted. "Let me try!"

Kira held up his hand. "Let's give you something a little more...pertinent." he said and the blade glowed with charka before he turned away and swung the blade, a gust of wind flying out from it. "That was called the 'Wind Vacuum.' All you need to do is channel your wind chakra into the blade. And when you master that I'll teach you the barrage technique."

Rad felt a moment of arrogance. "That looks easy; I do wind jutsus all the time in my mindscape." He scoffed as he took the blade and tried to do what he'd seen Kira do, only to get a swing of the sword and nothing else.

"Not so easy now, is it?" Kira asked smirking.

Rad looked sheepishly up at his brother. "I guess not."

Kira patted Rad on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it, you'll get." He said and went back to the house. "I need to go make sure Youbo and Youfu-san don't blow up the house; keep practicing until I get back." He called over his shoulder.

"Okay!" Rad called back and went back to trying to channel his chakra into the blade.

Little did anyone realize was that they'd been followed, and a red and yellow form was crouched in the forest, carefully hidden from its target. '_So that's the organic; certainly doesn't look like much_.' He thought. _'The other one would seem more like a viable choice to capture, but all I need to do is wait and he'll come to me soon enough.'_


	31. Hello

_Hello, I am your mind giving you someone to talk to  
Hello_

_If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken  
Hello I am the lie living for you so you can hide  
Don't cry_

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping_  
_Hello, I'm still here_  
_All that's left of yesterday_

* * *

**31. Hello**

Kira looked at his second pair of adoptive parents and Highwire moving through the living room and marvelling at the sights of the well-furnished room. He himself didn't spend that much time in the room as he headed to the kitchen and looked through the fridge at the food he needed to throw out.

Kira turned up his nose and wondered if he could burn it outside before closing the door and paused as he felt his chakra start to flare before his eyes widened and he suddenly found himself inside a desolate place that he had spent too many years in.

His own mind.

Kira looked around and tried to wake himself back up, but since he himself had _not_ been the one to come back to this place, it meant something had brought him here, and there was only one other thing in his head he could think of.

"Come out, or let me wake up; either way I'm getting out of here." He said coldly.

There was a sarcastic laugh from behind him and Kira turned around to see his look-alike, someone who looked just like him, but with red hair. "No, I don't think you will. Since how can you get out if this is my body too?"

Kira glared at the double. "You're not _me_."

"True." His double said flippantly. "But I'm what you _could have_ been if you'd just let our instincts take over and do what had to be done years ago. No one would have tried to kill us, Naruto-kun wouldn't have been terrorized or have to have seen me when I first came out to 'play' and saved him."

Kira's eyes narrowed. "Shut up and let me wake up." He repeated.

The double just gave another sarcastic laugh. "You fool, do you really think after all these years of being 'asleep' in your mind I'm just going to go quiet back to 'bed?'" he grinned, a feral expression that even Kira never used on his face. "No, what you fail to realize is just where we _are!_" he shouted and Kira found himself in a maze and dozens of doors around him.

"What is this?" he shouted.

"One of these doors leads to the way out, the others…well, you don't want to know." The double's voice said darkly. "But now it's _my_ turn to get some air…I'll bury you when I get back."

* * *

Rad made another strike with his new sword, but he failed once again to make any wind come from it. He thought about taking a break, but he shook his head and went back to training. He took another swing and thought that for a moment there was some wind coming out, but he couldn't be sure.

Rad wiped his forehead before noticing something a large orange and red form in the brush. He frowned and cautiously walked forward. He stopped suddenly as he saw the sunlight reflect off the red and knew it was metallic.

Rad ran back just as he heard a roar let out and didn't look back as he wasn't stupid enough to trip over his own feet if he did.

He saw two metallic paws land besides him and could feel the exhaled air of the robot's intake and he nervously peered up at the large lion-shaped transformer. If Rad wasn't so terrified, he would have thought this was cool.

But as it were, he was _terrified_.

He held his breath as it let out a low rumble while it spoke, he was torn between making an escape, but he admitted while he was fast enough to keep up with Sasuke, he very well wasn't fast enough to try and outrun a transformer, no matter how lumbering some of them might seem.

"Yellow Organic found and detained." He rumbled to himself, or if not, then Rad wondered who he was speaking to.

On second thought, scratch that, he didn't want to know.

"Wha…what?" Rad stuttered as he tried to slip away unnoticed, but froze as the mechanical lion's claw pinned him down, hard enough to warn him about trying to leave, but not enough to hurt him.

How considerate, Rad thought sarcastically.

"You are to be brought to the Decepticons' home base for further study." The lion-former said darkly in reply to Rad's stutter.

"Hey metal head, keep your filthy paws off my baby bro." A voice called out cockily.

Had Rad not recognized the _sound_ of the voice, he never would have thought it was his brother. For one thing his brother rarely ever showed emotion, and he was a bit more…_refined_ with how he worded his sentences.

Rad thought back to when he was seven and seeing the look upon his brother's face, with _red_ eyes and a vicious smirk he was strongly reminded of the onetime his brother had lost control of himself and his demon half came out to play.

Rad still tried to forget the carnage he'd witnessed; it was the only time he'd ever felt actual _fear_ towards his brother, despite the fact he'd never actually killed anyone, just horribly maimed them. _'This isn't Kira-nii, it's the demon.'_ He thought to himself, and he'd admit he was a little scared of what was going to happen.

Because even though _both_ halves loved to bits, the demon side had come dangerously close to attacking him the first time he came out.

"Organic, this does not concern you, _leave_." The lion mech said coldly.

Not-Kira grinned, his eyes gleaming with dark promise. "Oh, believe me it does." He hissed and cracked his knuckles. "And I'm going to give you until the count of three to get away from him."

"My orders we given to retrieve this organic." The lion replied tersely.

Not-Kira shrugged, but he didn't look apologetic at all as his hands flashed through several hand seals and his hand formed a sphere of yellow electricity. Rad froze under the paw as he realized what coming. "Thunder Up!" he yelled and threw the sphere at the mech, the electricity traveled through the _metal_ mech and Rad felt the strays hit him too.

'_Are you proud of what this side is, Kyuubi? Is he reflecting badly on you _now_?'_ Rad thought coldly as he felt his body accelerate the healing of the burns.

Kyuubi didn't answer him.

Which Rad found to be horribly ironic as the demons side of Kira was _exactly_ what Kyuubi wanted for a son. Careful what you wish for huh?

"What happened to three?" Rad gasped out.

"Oops, guess I forgot." Not-Kira said unrepentantly before another sphere appeared in his hand and as he threw it, the mech seemed to have learned his lesson as he staggered off Rad to avoid it.

"Calculating; odds of completing objective…50/50." The lion mech muttered disdainfully.

"Now, don't be so hasty here." Not-Kira said smirking. "You said you were sent to get Rad, right? Well, why go for him when you can have me instead? I'm _much_ stronger than he'll ever be."

Rad felt a mix of incredible disbelief and hurt. The ache didn't lessen when he saw the Not-Kira discreetly wink at him to show that he didn't mean it. If Kira was back in control then he'd never try to talk to the enemy, well, he'd certainly never make a _deal_ with them at least.

But then again, this side was everything Kira never showed; being a manipulative bastard being one of them.

The lion mech seemed to be thinking it over and appeared willing to take a stronger and more cooperative captive than a fighting one. "Affirmative."

"What, what are you doing?" Rad asked in disbelief as Not-Kira started walking past him. While this wasn't his _real_ brother, the body was still Kira's and Rad was sure that his nii-chan wouldn't appreciate what this other side was trying to pull off.

And Rad really had no idea what it was trying to pull either; did it really _want_ his brother to die?

"Relax Rad-kun, everything's gonna be alright." Not-Kira said assuredly, though that made Rad feel anything but assured.

Before he could utter another protest, the lion mech warped them both out of sight.

* * *

"You mean, he just _left?_" Machiko asked incredulously as Rad finished telling them about the deal Not-Kira made with the lion mech.

"Yea, he did." Rad replied listlessly.

"Maybe we should head home." Atticus suggested, but recoiled at the three looks of anger he got. "Hear me out, what can _we_ do anyway? We don't know where the Decepticon base is, and there probably not gonna kill Kira anyway, so maybe we should just all sleep on it until then."

Rad grudgingly agreed. "I…guess." He muttered before the four of them left the house in the forest and made it back to the car that brought them. '_Nii-chan, I just hope you're alright, where ever you are right now that is.'_

* * *

"What is _this_ one doing here?" Starscream screeched as Razorclaw appeared with an organic life form before he realized this was not the _right one_. He saw Megatron look at him suspiciously since he _did_ know that this particular organic was the one the Decepticon leader had _actually_ asked for.

The SIC had been originally going to blame the mix up on Razorclaw for messing up a simple assignment, but it seemed that plan was scrapped.

"Uh, what I meant was, it's surprising that you didn't make a mistake, like getting that other organic." Starscream amended hastily.

Razorclaw didn't say anything as Kira spoke up. "So, what's there to do around this place?"


	32. You Can't Take Me

_Why did it all go wrong?  
I wanna know what's going on  
And what's this holding me?  
I'm not where I supposed to be  
I gotta fight another fight  
I gotta fight with all my might  
I'm getting out, so check it out  
You're in my way  
Yeah, you better watch out_

* * *

**32. You Can't Take Me**

"It's been three days, what do you think's happening to him?"

Rad glanced over at his only male friend and the boy clamed up and Alexis elbowed him at the insensitivity of the tone the question was used in. He'd been down on himself for getting caught in the first place, and then he was angry at himself for what Not-Kira had to do.

He really didn't want to think of what might be happening to his brother.

Alexis stiffened as she squinted her eyes. "Uh, what is that?" she asked nervously.

Rad glanced up at the figure in the distance that was rapidly getting closer and soon he was able to see that it was a person, but not just any person; his _brother_. "Kira-nii?" he asked aloud in disbelief.

The figure stopped suddenly five feet from him, rather scruffy looking than when Rad last saw him, but nonetheless he looked the same; all intact. "Yes, it's me."

Rad shot forward and wrapped his arms around him, glancing up into his familiar orange eyes, the heavy weight on his chest lifting at the fact his eyes were no longer red. "What _happened?_ You were gone for _three days_."

Kira blinked before he looked more tired than Rad had ever seen him. "It's been three days? Heh, felt longer, but you wanna know what happened? Are you sure?"

"You were gone for _three days_," Rad emphasized, the firs traces of emotion entering his voice, "of course I want to know what happened; the last time I saw you, you _weren't_ you."

Kira winced slightly. "I don't know _how_ or _what_ happened, but I do remember waking up after supressing my other side."

"How did you manage that?" Rad questioned, feeling that this information would be useful in case Kira ever needed to have his other half supressed again.

Kira led Rad down the walkway and passed his brother's astonished friends, not even giving them a glance; he might have just gotten back, but he wasn't any better than before.

Rad though at least acknowledged them. "Uh, you guys have been there for me these last few days and I'm glad, but I don't think you'd want to hear this."

"If I had any choice, _you_ wouldn't be hearing this." Kira said blandly as the two of them went into the house.

"But as it were…" Rad trailed off.

Kira glanced down at him. "Don't push it."

"Right." Rad said quieting down as they both sat down at the table in the kitchen. Highwire having stayed with the 'Bots for the last few days, rather reluctantly, and his parents were at work.

Kira took a deep breath. "Well, here's how I supressed my other side…"

_Kira slammed the door shut, the memory of being jeered at in the Academy dissolving as he lifted his shoulders in frustration. That was the 10th door he looked in and he still couldn't find the exit. It took a lot to make him angry, but sharing a body with someone who knew him inside and out, as it _was_ him, was frustrating to no end. _

_Now he was starting to realize how Rad must feel about Kyuubi._

_Kira tried another door, and another memory settled in, though the surroundings made him freeze and he looked around for the door, but like the others, he had to _find_ the exit to the memory. The brunet didn't want to move though as he was bound to find someone in the memory he didn't think he should see._

_Kira heard footsteps on the floor and his consciousness felt frozen as three people enter the house, all three of them making his heart ache painfully. _

_One was a man with blond, spiky hair, blue eyes, tanned skin, and the other two were women, one being a pale redheaded with purple eyes and the other a brunette with orange eyes holding a 2 year old in her arms, one that superficially looked like her._

_"Mama, hun'gy." His younger self said wriggling in his mother's arms._

_His mother smiled and Kira's breath hitched in his throat. "Alright then, sweetie." She cooed and Kira started to shake. It had been so long since he ever allowed himself to remember what his mother had been like before she died._

_"And does the little scamp want some ramen?" Kushina questioned smiling._

_His younger self grinned. "Wamen!"_

_Minato rolled his eyes and Kira felt another pang. He didn't love Kushina any less, but he'd already had a mother, and he didn't have to see her die in front of him; but he'd never had a father and he _had_ seen Minato die right in front of him. "Kushina-chan, you can't get him hooked on your ramen addiction; you already got me on it so I should know."_

_Kushina grinned unrepentantly back at him._

_Despite wanting nothing more than to leave, he couldn't make his body move. Why was he torturing himself by standing here and watching his old life be replayed right in front of him? He knew how this story ended. With the three of them dead and two children left orphaned. _

_To Kira, Kyuubi would never count as his 'parent.' _

_The brunet turned away from the scene, made that much easier when he heard the three of his parents leave the room and he himself went off to find the door. He walked through the kitchen and saw that the door to leave through the back door was different. _

_When Kira walked through the door, a bright flash appeared around him and he was back in the maze confines of his mind. He punched the wall beside him out of frustration and gnashed his teeth together._ 'Alright, enough of this.' _He thought and concentrated; this was _his_ mind and _he_ was on charge, not the other way around._

_Doing presumably as the demon had done, Kira found the other consciousness and _yanked_, a soft pop reaching his ears as he saw the red-haired him standing there, his eyes closed and, standing on his tippy-toes and he to have been trying to kiss something. _

_Kira did not want to think about what this other half was doing with his body._

_The other him opened his eyes and looked around in confusion before glowering at Kira. "You interrupted me!" he snarled._

_"From the looks of it, I stopped you from doing something with _my_ body." Kira snapped._

_The other him smirked. "You mean _our_ body."_

_Kira shook his head. "No, I'm the dominant one here, and this makes it _my_ body. Your vacation is over, so get back in your room!"_

_Not-him sneered. "Have you forgotten _already_ where we are?"_

_Kira smirked. "No, of course not." He said and though the control was limited as the other him was the dominant force at the moment, he could still move fast. The brunet shot his fist out and it connected with the other him's face and sent him flying back. "How do you like _that?_"_

_The other him grinned unpleasantly as he began to crackle with electricity and in a flash he appeared in front of Kira and tackle him to the ground, his hands wrapped around Kira's throat. "I don't know; how do you like _this?"

_"How?" Kira choked out._

_"How? I'm _you_, how many times do I have to say it?" The other him snapped._

_"Get your hands off my boy!"_

_Kira's eyes widened as the other him was blasted off him with a Rasengan to the stomach. The brunet stared up at the blond man. "How are you here?"_

_Minato looked down at Kira before pulling him to his feet with a soft smile. "You brought me out of your memory."_

_Kira felt a pang in his chest. "So you're not real."_

_Minato clasped one hand onto Kira's shoulder. "In here I am." He said. "I'm the one you always called out for when you were ever in danger, and I would always come running to you; and though I _may_ just be a memory, I'll always be here, you just have to let yourself remember me." He said bringing Kira into a hug and the brunet suddenly felt like he was 4 years old again._

_"Aw, how sweet…it makes me sick!" The Not-Kira hissed. "You're a _demon_ Kira, so why don't you start acting like one instead of a human?"_

_Kira pulled out of the hug and glared over at his other self. "You ruined our MOMENT!" he snarled and drew on the reminder that this was _his_ mind. "You are just one part of me," he said coldly and the demon-half frowned, "you may have gotten out because you surprised me the first time, but it's time to go back where you belong!" he shouted and glanced at Minato, who nodded back at him and Kira reached back his hand before letting a fire jutsu out, the strange blue fire making the demon-half stare in shock as it was hit and it was sent flying back into an open door that slammed shut. _

_Kira stared at his own hand in awe. He had no idea that he could _blue_ fire. He looked up as Minato clamped down on his shoulder again. "Yes?"_

_"You did it!" Minato gave him a thumbs-up and Kira smiled slightly back. _

_"Yes, I did." He replied dazedly. _

_"I'm proud of you, you know." Minato said seriously and held up his hand to halt any remarks from Kira. "And, yes, while I'm still just a memory, I am the memory of the _real_ Minato, and we're proud of you," he smiled brightly, "and we're _always gonna be._"_

_Kira's smile widened as the blond started to disappear. "Goodbye…dad." Minato smiled back at him before he completely vanished. _

_Kira looked around his mindscape and thought it looked a little less gloomy before he closed his eyes and concentrated on waking up._

Rad stared at Kira in awe. "So _that's_ how you did it." He whispered and felt a sliver of envy that Kira still _had_ memories of their parents to draw strength from.

But Rad still had memories of _Kira_ to draw his strength from, and in a way, just like Minato had been a substitute father for Kira; Kira was a substitute father for him in those years back in Konoha.

"What happened when you woke up?" Rad questioned.

Kira frowned. "It turned out that and my other half's squabble didn't change anything in the real world as with just like things in your mindscape, he _made_ it so the squabble didn't take very long in the real world and I almost ended up kissing a 'Con."

The blond boy gaped at his brother. "Please tell me you're joking."

Kira shook his head. "In the three days I was gone, my other half apparently became quite close with one of them."

"Did you find out if they _did_ use you for research?" Rad questioned and didn't know if he wanted an answer.

Kira though shook his head. "I found out that my other side just showed off and would always dodge their attempts too."

"So how did you manage to escape?"

Kira grimaced. "Bye bidding my time _very_ carefully…"


	33. Yours To Hold

_I see you standing here  
But you're so far away  
Starving for your attention  
You don't even know my name_

_You're going through so much_  
_But I know that I could be the one to hold you_

* * *

**33. Yours To Hold**

"So what do you think they're talking about?" Carlos questioned as he and Alexis walked down the path in the park after they got unceremoniously told to get lost.

Well, at least Rad had been nice about it.

Alexis shrugged, no longer looking so downtrodden about Kira's rejection. Over the course of the last few days she'd been examining why she found him attractive in the first place and figured it had to do with his journals. And ever since she he had gotten so angry at her _for_ reading them in the first place, Alexis hadn't touched the rest of the entries.

"Probably about where Kira was." She answered.

"Hey, you're not still hung up on him, are you?" Carlos asked as he made a face.

Alexis smiled. "No, I'm not." She replied and left out the part where she had in fact tried to convince herself that Kira just needed to adjust and would eventually come around to her. But from what she'd seen of him, nursing that mark on her heart where there was still hope for Kira was pointless.

He clearly just didn't seem to the type to settle for _anyone_.

* * *

"Back up a second," Rad said suddenly and held up his hands, incredulity crossing his features, "you were about to kiss a 'Con?"

"My demon half was, not me." Kira pointed out quickly.

Rad rolled his eyes. "Sure, so what happened next?"

"Well…"

_When Kira found himself back in his own body again, he found himself the in the position the demon had been in and snapped his eyes open to come face to faceplate with Skywarp. He backed away as the mech unshuttered his optics. _

_"Why'd didn't you…" The purple seeker trailed off as he saw that Kira's eyes were orange, not red. "Oh, it's you again."_

_It's not really like he didn't mind this one being back, but the other part of him was about to give him something the real Kira probably wouldn't, not after electrifying him and TC. _

_"Why were _you_ about to kiss me?" Kira scowled and glanced around at his surroundings. "And where am I?"_

_Skywarp chose to answer the latter, because while he'd been so close to kissing Kira, he wasn't ready to tell him why just yet. "You're on the Nemesis; you came here after that other side of you let you get caught."_

_Kira's scowl deepened. "How long have I been here?"_

_"About for two of your earth days." Skywarp replied._

_Kira's scowl vanished and went carefully blank to hide his shock. He'd been gone for two days? He had to get out of here! "How do I get out of here?"_

_Skywarp hesitated, because while he knew he just lost his pranking partner, the other side had really been fun to hang around, there was no way Megatron was just going to let Kira go now that he had him. Well, not in the way he wanted exactly. "You can't leave, we're underwater, and though you may be tough, something called water pressure will kill you."_

_Kira didn't want to admit it, but the mech was right. "So I'm stuck here." _

_At least until he could figure out a way to get out._

_"Don't look so sad, you still got me." Skywarp said and Kira looked up at him in disbelief. _

_"That's right, but you don't have _me_." Kira pointed out and the mech narrowed his optics at him. The brunet didn't flinch as he was suddenly lifted off the ground. "Where are you taking me?" _

_"Mess hall, time for a refill." Skywarp muttered._

_That brought up another question. "What have _I_ been eating?"_

_"You generally eat with the Insecticons; they seem to like you, or rather, other you." Skywarp replied darkly to show that he did not like this._

_"Insecticons?" Kira repeated._

_"Yeah, and just like the name, they're a bug of insects and really hard to get rid of. They stowed away onboard and we discovered them pilfering our energon." Skywarp explained. "Though once you came here, Megatron decided to make them useful and bring you organic food in exchange for the energon."_

_"They eat the food too?" Kira questioned._

_"Yes, because they'd been on earth this whole time and needed something else to consume." Skywarp replied._

_"Huh." Kira said thoughtfully. He could use this, because they obviously needed something to bring the food in; something that could withstand the water pressure. Though if they were doing it for energon then convincing them to help him leave, as he was literally their meal ticket, wouldn't be easy. _

_When they arrived in the mess hall, Skywarp walked over to the spot where TC, Starscream and Skyfire were. The red and white seeker took one look at Kira's eyes and scowled._

_"So _you're_ back I see." He said darkly._

_"Yes, I am." Kira shot back._

_"Say, where were _you_ when your other side was in control?" Skyfire asked curiously._

_Seeing as the shuttle had hesitated in handing over his brother and adoptive father, Kira decided to answer that. "I was in my mind, forced to relieve memories until I could regain control of myself."_

_It was a roundabout way of explaining what had happened, but there were still other 'Cons present and he knew when to hold back on information._

_"And you couldn't have done this _sooner?_" Thundercracker questioned morosely._

_Skywarp grinned and nudge Kira with a digit. "Don't mind him; he's just upset that you're other half kept pranking him the most."_

_"Then I don't blame him for being so angry with me." Kira deadpanned and this was one thing h had no probably feeling remorseful for._

_It's a good thing TC was made of metal or he would have been dead after the third consecutive prank. _

_"You're apologizing?" Skywarp asked in disbelief._

_Kira shrugged. "There's a reason I stopped pulling them, as they're more malicious and deadly than funny."_

_He'd actually stopped because his brother almost got caught in one and he wasn't about to chance it again, but it's not like he was going to tell _them_ that._

_"Where are the Insecticons?" Kira pressed on. "I'm starving."_

_"Down the hall in the big storage room."Skyfire answered him._

_Kira nodded as he jumped to the floor and let his chakra soften the fall. Since the Insecticons ate organic food as well, it stood to reason that he'd _smell_ the food instead of the metal. And soon he did, inhaling the scent of raw meat. He stopped as he realized this must have meant his other side ate it raw too, and with how messy and vicious tearing the meat off the bone was, no _wonder_ the Insecticons must have liked him._

_The vicious part, not the messy; but it didn't speak well for what the Insecticons were like either. _

_Kira peered into the room and saw three insect-like figures hunched around a dead cow. "Wow, guess I'll be able to get that cowhide seat cover my brother's been wanting."_

_The Insecticons grinned up at him, a mildly disturbing thing on its own, but with the blood mixed in, it was much worse. _

_Kira got closer and he felt natural instincts take over, because while he was 'domesticated,' there was still this strange urge to go out and eat something he could rip apart with his bare hands. And he reminded himself that he was only going to do this because he needed the mechs to see that he was still the same person._

_And he couldn't believe what he just thought._

_Kira raised his hands and sank his fingers down into the dead animal._

The brunet decided to leave out the cow mutilation as there was no reason to scar the boy. "Let's just say, I manage to find another way to eat it."

"You cooked it?" Rad asked hopefully.

Kira couldn't deny him that. "Sure, let's go with that."

"And, I couldn't help but notice, it seemed like Skywarp has a crush on you." Rad pointed out teasingly.

Kira raised brow, but he couldn't argue with it, mostly because he wasn't paying that much attention to the mech to begin with. That; and the idea was absurd. "Rad-kun, people used to throw tomatoes at us in the market, I don't think anyone could like me."

"Alexis did." Rad pointed out.

"She was in love with an image she made in her mind of how I was. I merely set her straight that her image wasn't of me." Kira replied.

Rad huffed. "Well, even though Skywarp's on the other side, it's still kinda cute, and it seems to be that he liked you _before_ your other half took over."

Kira decided not to reply as this line of thought was going somewhere he wasn't all comfortable talking about. He'd never had a crush, so he didn't know what it was, but he'd seen love, and somewhere deep inside him that was what he wanted. But he found that he wasn't going to get it in Konoha, so he just didn't bother with trying to recognize the signs.

Perhaps after he was finished recalling the tale of how he escaped the Nemesis he could go ask for advice.

* * *

In the Hokage's office, Tsunade itched to reach into the drawer for her bottle of sake, but she needed to stay sober for this decision. After all what Kakashi had reported she'd gotten smashed and felt the needed to do it again, just so she wouldn't feel the overwhelming guilt.

Relief had been the first thing she felt, relied and disbelief that Kira had somehow managed to do a continental body flicker and not die, but that must have come with a being a half demon. Guilt had been next, the reason they left being at the forefront of her mind.

The villagers attacked Kira for burning down what was legally his and Naruto's home, only to be revealed that it wasn't the house at all. Bravo Kira, he managed to pull one over on the whole village yet again as it stood to reason he'd probably taken the house _with_ them.

She knew that this wasn't going to be kept a secret, as sooner or later one of the genins or Kakashi was going to slip up and say something. At least this way if she said anything it'd be in a moderately controlled environment. And she wanted to see them again, even if Kakashi had made it perfectly clear _Kira_ would not want to see her.

He'd never said anything about Naruto though, so maybe they're was still some hope left.

And this was the reason she'd called Team 7 back, not because she _wanted_ to ask they hadn't exactly given Naruto or Kira the best impressions, but so they couldn't spill the beans so to speak.

"You want us to go _back_?" Sakura asked incredulously before Kakashi had a chance to scold her. "But that demon hurt Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-kun!"

"Yes, _after_ Sasuke attacked him first and gave you a clear chance to leave." Tsunade retorted and Sakura went silent.

"With all due respect Tsunade-sama, why us?" Kakashi questioned.

"Because I don't want you to say anything to anyone else." Tsunade replied bluntly. "And consider this a chance to try and give a good impression this time."

"But why do _you_ care about a demon and nobody?" Kiba asked before thinking.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed. "Because they're my godchildren, _that's_ why."

Kiba cringed. "Sorry."

Tsunade waved a hand dismissively at them. "Now get going."


	34. I Don't Really Like You

_I want you to leave  
And leave me alone  
Everywhere I go,  
You'll always be there,  
Try to give you hints to leave  
(But it's like it came of the other ear)_

* * *

**34. I Don't Really Like You**

"So what happened after you ate, did you convince the Insecticons to help you?"

Kira hesitated briefly as this was the part of the tale he was going to have a lot of troubling censoring. "Not really, as it turned out, I was right about it taking a while to convince them. Though luckily for me, they wouldn't be leaving for a while so that gave me enough time to get someone _else_ to help me."

"So you were going to threaten them." Rad deadpanned.

Kira shrugged. "What did you expect?"

_Kira walked sullenly back to the mess hall, practicing in his head about how to ask Skywarp to help him get the Insecticons to help_ him_ get off the ship. Of course though that also meant telling Skywarp he'd intended to leave, and he couldn't have that. So that's why he was trying to word his spiel in a way that left the mech clueless about what he was doing. _

_The brunet caught sight of the large shadow coming up behind him and knew that it just _had_ to be a mech, who else _could_ it be on the ship of dozens of them? Still, he didn't know which one it was or if his other side had ticked them off. He looked up behind him and gritted his teeth. _

_And just like with Starscream, Megatron caught sight of his eyes, though _unlike_ the other mech, this one didn't scowl. "You're back." He said flatly._

_"Why does everyone find that so surprising?" Kira muttered to himself. "Listen, whatever my other side did to you-"_

_"The only thing your _other side_ did was make this all more difficult than the tests had to be." Megatron cut him off with a scowl. _

_Kira had never even given much thought to the _why_ he was here, only how to get off the ship, and good for his other side to do something so stupid like get caught and smart to not actually live up to his end of the bargain. "And you expect _me_ to go through with it?" he said sarcastically._

_The mech smirked though. "Of course," he said like it should have been obvious, "since it was _you_ that I originally wanted, so imagine my surprise when I find out the one that was in control _wasn't_ you."_

_Kira didn't like where this was going, especially about the part of someone wanting him. The tone made him uneasy. "Well now he's back inside my head." He said and started to discreetly back away. _

_Megatron caught this movement thought and made a move of his own to grab Kira, the teen barely evading his hand before he was tackled to the ground by a small white Minicon. Kira stared in surprise and the mech chuckled darkly. "Meet Leader-1, my old Minicon from back on Cybertron." The Minicon moved away as soon as Megatron had Kira in his grip. "Now let's see if you'll be more compliant than your lesser half was, shall we?"_

* * *

"I can't believe that Tsunade-sama expects us to try and bring either of them back." Kiba grumbled on the ship that they were taking to America like the last time.

Kakashi lazily leaned against a crate as he didn't take his eyes off his orange book. "We should be honored that Tsunade-sama chose us for this mission." He didn't point out the fact they had only been chosen so they _wouldn't _say anything of course.

They all knew it and didn't want to be reminded of it either.

Sasuke stared out at the sea and wore a scowl on his face, still remembering the punch the demon had given him and how he very well knew that he _could_ have killed him. He didn't think much of the dobe though, but he did think of the fact _he was_ the key to getting another shot at the demon.

"Oh, and no provoking them either, that means you, Sasuke." Kakashi added.

Sasuke didn't reply and his scowl deepened.

"What if they don't _want_ to come back?" Sakura questioned and secretly hoped they _wouldn't_ want to.

"Then this will have been for nothing." Kakashi deadpanned. "Although when we get back, Tsunade-sama will have a few words to say to us all about not trying hard enough to bring back her _godchildren_."

They all winced as they were reminded of this and just _how_ angry the blonde woman would be if they failed from not bothering to try at all. Hell, she'd be angry if they _did_ try, and nothing short of bringing at least _one_ of them back would help ease their case.

Kira was out on principle as he was the most unapproachable one and would rather seem to attack them than help as he was the one who told them in the first place to leave.

So that left Naruto. He wasn't only the youngest and wasn't as cold to everyone as Kira, but he was easily the most cheerful out of the two seeing as from they had gleaned from talking to him that he was raised with parents and would be more well-adjusted.

Sakura assumed the reason Kira was so messed up was because no one _wanted_ him and probably didn't even have a parent to begin with. The popular theory was that Kyuubi had just spawned Kira from something.

Too bad that no one ever bothered to _say_ that Kira actually did have a mother, as when he hears that being said, their mission is about to get a lot worse.

* * *

_Kira was dropped onto the cold metal counter and a clear cube was settled on top of him, recognizing the cube as an empty energon one. "What the…?"_

_"You can come out when you are ready to _behave_." Megatron said darkly._

_Kira glared at him. "What don't you just _make_ me then if you want the tests done so badly?" he snarled and this didn't make sense to him. _Why_ was the mech doing such a passive attempt at torture? He had no reason to be 'nice' to him; he was just an organic to him after all._

_The mech didn't bother to reply as he knew the answer was because he _did_ want Kira to do it willingly. The test he meant, not any other thing he was currently thinking of from having Kira so close. He'd wanted Kira for a while, ever since he'd seen the boy's power with his own optics._

_He looked stronger than that yellow one and he hated him a lot less too, even if _this_ one was much more likely to _consciously_ try and kill him._

_"Because if you want to get out of that box; you're going to have to use your power anyway." Megatron replied smugly and Kira scowled at him._

_The brunet felt a lighting jutsu on the tip of his tongue ready to roll off before biting it back as he realized the mech was _right_. It would take some thinking to find a solution to getting out before the Insecticons decided to take off and he'd be stuck here until he _could_ get out._

_And of course he doubt the mech was going to let him _eat_ to give him more motivation to try and get out. _

Rad reframed from mentioning it sounded almost like _Megatron_ had a crush on Kira too, but the reason behind holding this back was for his own peace of mind. The Decepticon had just wanted Kira for his power after all. Well, he still _hoped_ that was all.

"Please, continue."

Kira nodded before he spoke again. "As you know by now, I would never have let something like being trapped in a box stop me…"

_Kira paced along the counter under his feet as he tried to think of a way to get out without actually using his powers, and then he heard footsteps coming down the hall and recognized the voices from the mess hall and wanted to kick himself for what he was about to do. "Skywarp!"_

_One of the voices cut off as a familiar purple and black seeker looked into the room. "Kira, what are you doing in there?"_

_Kira smiled weakly, the expression still an awkward thing for him to do, but he had to try. "I sort of got stuck, so can you help me out?"_

_The mech didn't hesitate as he answered, "Sure-"_

_"Hold it." A familiar blue seeker said holding Skywarp back by the shoulder and Thundercracker looked suspiciously at Kira. "'Got stuck?'" he repeated scoffing. "How'd you _really_ get that on you?"_

_Kira scowled at him. "If you must know," he began in a superior tone as he still tried to make it seem like he _wasn't_ trying to ask for help, "your leader put me in here, so just let me out."_

_"Can't you get out yourself?" TC retorted and Kira didn't reply and a smirk appeared on his faceplate. "You can't, can you?" Kira still didn't answer. "And you want _us_ to get into trouble with Megatron by helping you, the one he wanted in the first place, to get free? You've definitely got a few screws loose in that head of yours."_

_"Come on, TC, if Megatron does get what he wants, then we'll be stuck with Kira probably _forever_, and he might let out his other side." While Skywarp personally didn't mind Kira being stuck with them for a while, he knew bringing up the brunet's other side would get on the blue seeker's nerves. _

_And just like he thought, the seeker scowled. "If you get caught again, you'd better not say anything."_

_Kira smirked and made a zipping motion over his lips. "My lips are sealed."_

_"They better be." Thundercracker shot back as he let go of Skywarp's shoulder to let the mech take the cube off of Kira._

_"Thanks." Kira said grudgingly giving his thanks where it's due. _

_"You sure you won't stay?" Skywarp questioned and disbelief was shown on Kira's face at the question before Thundercracker interjected. _

_"No, now get." He said making a shooing motion to make Kira leave._

_The brunet sprinted out of the room and down the hall back to the storage room where the Insecticons were, hoping that they were still there._

"So you actually _asked_ for help?" Rad asked in disbelief.

Kira nodded stiffly before remembering how he'd said he wouldn't say anything if he got caught, but since he _didn't_ get caught the promise was null and void. Besides, it wasn't like he or Rad were going to tell anyone else the _details _of what was being said right now.

"Seeing as I was…unnerved by Megatron's strange attention, I wanted nothing more than to get out by any means necessary." He replied and Rad kept back about how he thought the mech _might_ have a crush on him. Kira glanced out of the window and noticed the car pulling up into the driveway. "I'll tell you the rest later, I promise."

Rad pouted. "Aw…"

Kira shook his before turning his attention to the opening door. "Hello, Kaa-san."

Machiko stared at him with wide eyes, both at his return and what he called her. "You called me your mother instead of 'foster mother'."

"Let's just say I've had some time to accept some things in my absence." Kira replied coolly.

"And, how did you get back?" Machiko asked, her voice still indicating her shock.

Kira glanced down at Rad before answering. "Let's also say that it's a long story and leave it at that for now."

He was going to finish telling Rad what happened before he was going to even _think_ of telling anyone else what happened. He'd been serious though when he said he had given thought to various things in his life, more prominently about giving Machiko and Atticus a chance.


	35. Hope On Fire

_Gotta move gotta choose  
You've got a difference to make  
Don't watch it happen again  
Gotta change rearrange  
Something's bending to break  
It's just a matter of when_

* * *

**35. Hope On Fire**

"…and that's how I got out." Kira muttered, though this wasn't exactly something he was proud of. "Those Insecticons are creepier than I am."

Rad shuddered as he and Kira walked along the path heading into the forest, Highwire in his bicycle form and the Minicon had been relieved to see Kira back. "Well I'm just glad you got away from the 'Cons at all. You sure you want to go out right now though?"

Kira raised a brow at Rad. "Of course I want to, I'm not going to be stuck inside all day."

"But you _did_ just get away from the 'Cons." Rad pointed out. "Don't you want to rest?"

"I'll be fine, plus I don't think I could sleep anyway just yet." Kira said and even with his distrust, he too was almost glad to finally be able to see an alien robot who _wouldn't_ try to grind him into paste. "Though," he narrowed his eyes, "now that the Decepticons are after us, we really need to be on guard."

"You're not gonna make me stay inside, are you?" Rad questioned.

"Why would I do that? We're already out." Kira said dryly and Rad flushed.

"Though what do you mean they're after _us_?" Rad asked.

"Starscream seemed very upset that I was around, and I've seen how he looks at you." Kira said and Rad shuddered.

"Yeah, it's pretty freaky; makes my skin crawl." He muttered.

_"Yes, Starscream's interest is highly suspect."_ Highwire beeped.

Kira raised a brow when he saw Rad's face go a deeper shade of red. "Do I want to know?" he asked.

"Probably not." Rad replied.

The sound of tires crunching on grass made the look toward the forest to see a jeep come driving towards them. "Hello Rad, Kira, good to see that you are in good form."

"Hi Hound." Rad said and Kira nodded back at the mech. "You come out to get more specimens?"

"Yes, but I was informed that you were on your way up, and decided to come and give you a lift back." Hound replied.

"Oh, well that's nice of you." Rad said and let Highwire transform back into bi-pedal mode before the three of them got into the jeep.

"Yes, Hound, is there any other reason you're helping us?" Kira asked suspiciously.

"Can't I just be civil to a fellow nature-admirer?" Hound questioned back.

_'I'm sure you're some kind of an admirer.'_ Kira thought and was getting tired of how many mechs wanted a piece of his brother, and other humans were bad enough. He just hoped his brother continued to be as oblivious as possible. Kira didn't say anything as Hound drove them up to the Autobot base, which was easy to spot because of all the trees he'd knocked away in his rage.

"Thanks, Hound." Rad said as the mech stopped at the entryway and let them out.

Hound transformed and rubbed the back of his helm. "You're welcome, Rad. Say, would you like to see what other specimens I have managed to collect?"

Rad's eyes lit up and he nodded. "Yeah, you make nature sound so fascinating." He said and the two of them walked into the base.

Kira glanced at the Minicon that had been left behind. "Do you get the feeling Rad-kun just agreed to a date without knowing it?"

_"Rad is rather oblivious."_ Highwire beeped and walked into the base, thinking of seeing the other Minicons.

Kira sighed and rubbed his forehead. He paused uneasily as he wasn't so sure of his decision to come to the base. The brunet shook his head and steeled himself to go into the mountain way. He had a purpose for being here, and he just needed to find someone who would listen to him. That Prime guy seemed like he might be a good person to talk to. Nodding to himself, Kira looked through the halls for where he might find Prime.

He didn't feel comfortable discussing his emotions with people for obvious reasons, or Rad for that matter because he didn't want his brother to think he was weak. And it seemed logical to speak with someone of the same species as the mech who wanted him, presumably. Whether or not there was a war going on, it didn't seem like he had to say _which_ side the mech was on, just that he needed to be sure of this.

Kira walked down the hall, only stopping when he found that small yellow mech. "Hey, Bumblebee was it?"

The yellow 'Bot seemed to jump in surprise as he looked down at Kira; his expression brightening instantly. "You're back! Rad will be so happy; he just looked so upset when you were gone."

"Rad-kun _is_ happy that I'm back, considering he was the first person I went to." Kira said dryly. "Now," he said shaking his head, "where is that Optimus guy? I need to speak with him."

Bumblebee blinked, looking momentarily stunned before he replied. "Oh, Optimus is in his office. It's just down the hall, first door on your left."

"Thank you." Kira muttered and moved past the mech, but was stopped when Bumblebee spoke up once more.

"Did Rad come with you?" he asked nervously.

"Yes, he's with Hound right now, they're both being geeks over the nature stuff." Kira said shrugging and he kept on walking down the hall.

Bumblebee watched him leave, and stared contemplatively at the wall for a moment before he made his choice and took a detour to Hound's lab. He would show Rad that Hound wasn't the only mech who couldn't appreciate the other organic life on the planet.

* * *

Megatron looked furiously at his gathered troops. "Because of the treason the Insecticons have committed, if you see any of those blasted vermin, _shoot them_." He snarled. "Now onto the other matters, you've all no doubt been informed of the second gestalt that has arrived, as they give us an advantage over the enemy, they will be joining us on the Minicon search." He looked over at Razorclaw, who was in bi-pedal form. "Isn't that right, soldier?"

The mech nodded gravely. "That is correct, Lord Megatron. We are but your humble servants."

"Kiss-aft." Starscream hissed under his breath.

"What was that, seeker?" Razorclaw questioned narrowing his optics.

"You heard me, or has the time spent on this mudball turned you into a mindless beast," Starscream sneered, "oh, that's right, you _have_ turned into a beast."

Razorclaw snarled, letting his claws extend, and Starscream drew his wing swords in response. In the back, the other mechs started to back up, but kept a steady eye on who might actually win. The rest of the Predacons tensed, ready to assist their leader should he need it. And though Thundercracker and Skywarp both thought Starscream was an annoying glitch, they too got ready to jump in to save their trine leader's aft.

Megatron sighed in disgust when he saw where this would lead. "Razorclaw, stand down. Starscream, stop your insufferable showboating before I blast you both."

Glaring at each other, both mechs did what they were told reluctantly.

_:After all your attempts at treachery, you will get what's coming to you.:_ Razorclaw commed the seeker, his tone dark with promise.

Starscream sneered back at him. _:What ever do you mean? I live only to serve our leader.:_

_:Your obsession with that organic with will be your downfall.:_ Razorclaw hissed back at him.

Starscream narrowed his optics; he thought he had his feeling on the matter rather tightly under control. He turned away from the Predacon leader and walked through the assembled mechs, his head held high and Skyfire trailed after him. He glanced back at the red and white shuttle, rage flushing through him for a moment as he once more thought of how Skyfire had denied him the yellow organic. "Leave me, Skyfire."

Skyfire didn't thought, his optics softening in sympathy. "Are you happy here, Starscream?"

Starscream stopped and turned around to stare with conviction at his old partner. His naïve, foolish, loyal, and dear friend. "Yes, Skyfire. Though there are some bumps, once I become the Decepticon's leader, you will become my second-in-command." He said, because even though he was still quite angry at Skyfire, the relief of finding him alive still prevailed. "You still believe in me, right, my friend?"

Skyfire looked uncertain, but nodded nonetheless. "Of course."

Starscream narrowed his optics suddenly. "And, a _really_ loyal friend would know better than to express interest in an organic I'm already after, correct?"

Skyfire blinked, just wondering how Starscream even knew about that. Although, it wasn't like he was trying to hide it that well, he really did just think the yellow one seemed far more pleasant than the other one. He wanted to say that he wouldn't make a play for the yellow one, but he couldn't promise that. "Starscream, you don't own him, and you don't own me; I can be with anyone I want." He said. "And besides, you just want his power, I _don't_."

* * *

"Wow, these are so cool, you've got yourself quite a collection." Rad said looking at the test tubes filled with various flowers, plants, dirt, water, and leaves. "It really is, considering that you got go any further than the forest."

Hound shrugged and held up the test tube filled with water. "This was the snow sample, but as you can see; I clearly need to make the next sample last longer."

Rad walked around the giant table that Hound had set him and Highwire on. "Well like I said, for what you have, it's impressive."

"I'm an Earth enthusiast, after all." Hound said smiling at the blond.

Rad smiled back at him, oblivious to the mech's underlining meaning. "Maybe we could go to this nice lake I practice at, I could even make you some ice if you'd want."

Hound's optic lit up. "Ice? I could use a sample of that." He mused and nodded. "When would you be available? Though if you don't mind my forwardness, I was wondering if you would call it a-"

"Hi there!" Bumblebee's voice suddenly rang out as the yellow mech came into the room.

Rad smiled once more at the new arrival. "Hey, 'Bee; how are you?"

"Alright, thank you." Bumblebee said and walked up to Rad. "You look happy, I'm glad Kira came back."

Rad blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Really? Is it that obvious?"

Hound looked at Bumblebee, not feeling up to being annoyed at the cheerful mech. He probably didn't realize what he was about to ask Rad. "Uh, 'Bee, I was about to ask Rad something."

Bumblebee blinked. "Oh, you can keep talking, don't mind me. I just came to see your things."

Hound looked surprised. "Well, alright then." He said and looked back at Rad. "As I was saying, I was wondering if it would not be too presumptuous to call our outing, a 'date.' I have expressed an interest in you, and I have looked up how dating is to show compatibility."

Rad stared up at the green mech in shock. "You…wanna go on a date, with me?" he whispered and leaned against Highwire, his face turning red. "I don't know what to say; I've never been on a date before."

Bumblebee frowned, looking between both Rad and Hound, and felt a sliver of something unpleasant. He didn't like this feeling. "If you want, I could come along too! You shouldn't be uncomfortable."

Hound tried to supress his annoyance, but he too didn't want Rad to feel like he was being pressured. "He is right, I will await your answer when you're ready." He said and gently set both Rad and Highwire on the floor once again.

"You meant that?" The blond asked and Hound nodded. He felt relieved and smiled slightly. "Thanks, it's just…" he trailed off and shrugged. "Just thanks." He said and he and Highwire walked out.

Hound looked down at Bumblebee. "That wasn't very nice; I just wanted to spend some time alone with Rad."

"And he didn't look too comfortable with it, I was just thinking of him." Bumblebee replied.

Hound narrowed his optics at him, as if he was trying to discern whether Bumblebee was being truthful. He eventually shook his head and went back to his experiments. "Then the choice is up to Rad."

* * *

_"How are you feeling? Are you ill? Do you want to leave?"_ Highwire asked worriedly as he and Rad walked down the hall.

Rad shook his head. "No, I'll be fine; I'm just kinda shocked that Hound asked me out on a _date."_

"Doesn't that mean he likes you?" Highwire questioned.

Rad shrugged. "Yeah, it's just surprising." He muttered and felt so confused. He had no experience with any of this territory, and the fact Hound was an alien robot only added to another layer he didn't know about. He bit his lip and thought it was better to ask someone who not only knew about dating, but could tell him about Hound. "Come one; let's go to the rec. room."

When the two of them arrived, Rad looked for a familiar face, as most of the mechs he wasn't quite as familiar with. His eyes locked onto Jazz, and he smiled in relief. "Hey, Jazz, can I speak with you?" he asked.

Jazz looked down at the blond and smiled at him. "Hey there Rad, how are you?"

"Feeling better." Rad said and his smile turned nervous. "Can I talk to you? It's kinda important."

Jazz held out his hand and picked up both Rad and Highwire before setting them onto the table. "Shoot."

Rad rubbed his arm. "Uh, Hound asked me out on a date, and I was wondering if he-"

Jazz had looked startled from the moment Rad told him what Hound did. "What?" he interjected abruptly. He knew Hound had an interest in Rad, but he didn't think that the green mech would have actually _asked_ him out. "He did?"

"Yeah, and Bumblebee was with us, so he kinda invited himself along." Rad replied. "Hound said I could think it over, since this would be my first date."

"Really?" Jazz asked. "Well, maybe it really would be better if there was more than one person goin', just so you're not uncomfortable."

"You don't think it would be too weird? I don't want things to be awkward." Rad said.

"You're only asking me for the advice, what ya decide is up to you." Jazz replied.

Rad glanced off to the side thoughtfully. "You know what, you might be onto something. Why should this be a bad thing? Hound seems nice enough, and Bumblebee's real fun to hand out with, and it's not like _I_ probably couldn't invite someone along." He mused and smiled at the TIC. "Thanks for the help, Jazz."

"No problem, Rad." The mech replied and tilted his helm curiously. "Though who you gonna invite?"

Rad shrugged. "I was thinking I could get Kira-nii to come along; get him out of the house, you know?" he said and grimaced. "Though I wonder how he's gonna react to this…"

* * *

Skyfire needed something to clear his processor, but going out on a Minicon hunt was not exactly what he had in mind. Nor was the fact he was forced to watch Razorclaw and Starscream glare at each other behind Megatron's back. He envied the fact Skywarp and Thundercracker hadn't been forced to come along, but he didn't know if Cyclonus and Demolisher were any better.

He was starting to get a processor ache, especially how Starscream would keep comm. calling him about how inadequate he thought Razorclaw was, and how Cyclonus kept pestering him about what he thought was so great about Starscream and how he could stand him.

"I have a lot of patience." Skyfire answered calmly.

Cyclonus tilted his helm. "Since you've known Starscream before he became a whiny glitch, _was_ he always a whiny glitch?"

Starscream turned on his pede, null ray raised up threateningly. "Why you-!"

"Starscream, stand down!" Megatron ordered. "If there is to be any shooting, it will be at the Autobots!"

Starscream reluctantly put his arm back at his side, but he threw another glare at Cyclonus, who went right back to looking at Skyfire.

"So was he?"

Skyfire resisted sighing. "I don't really think that's any of your business."

Cyclonus frowned, crossing his arms. "Why not? Starscream will never know." He said leaning toward the mech.

Skyfire looked incredulously at him. "He's right _there_." He said nodding at the severely annoyed Starscream.

Cyclonus glanced at him dismissively. "Oh, well tell me over the comm. then." He said and touched Skyfire's arm. "Starscream got you whipped, or is that yellow organic more your style?"

Skyfire's optics widened, while behind him Demolisher coughed to hide a choke, and Starscream glared at Cyclonus. "What…?"

Razorclaw looked bemused. "So that explains why Starscream mixed it up."

Megatron glanced back at them. "_What?"_

"Nothing! He said nothing!" Starscream said hastily. "He is clearly delusional, was it right to bring him and his pack of wild animals along?" he asked and the other Predacons hissed.

Megatron looked at him suspiciously, but turned his attention back ahead of them.

Cyclonus kept on talking as if nothing had happened and continually got closer to Skyfire. "So after this is over, you doing anything?"

Skyfire looked startled. "I didn't know you were interested."

Cyclonus shrugged. "I like to be spontaneous, and I've never been with a shuttle before." He purred and Skyfire's faceplate heated.

"_You_," Starscream said and pointed at Cyclonus threateningly, "keep your filthy servos off of him!"

"You can't have it both ways, Starscream!" Cyclonus hissed. "He's unattached, so he's fair game!"

"I'm right here." Skyfire mumbled embarrassedly. He felt his processor ache get steadily worse and wondered if he could slip into the back of the group unnoticed.

Cyclonus laughed, and it sounded rather crazed. "Yes, and that means you can tell Starscream it doesn't matter what he thinks, or _are_ you really his lap dog?"

"I'm his friend." Skyfire said insistently.

Cyclonus snorted. "Then what do you say?"

_'Really putting the pressure on me, aren't you?'_ Skyfire thought indignantly, but a chance to forget about everything _did_ sound appealing. He would have just liked it to be alone, but… "I would like that…very much." He said reluctantly.

Cyclonus grinned, but Starscream hissed like an earth cat. "You shall do no such thing, Cyclonus is a crazy glitch!"

"And you're so sane?" Cyclonus shot back snidely.

"Both of you; stop your incessant prattling!" Megatron cut in sharply. "We have a Minicon to find; Cyclonus, Demolisher, you two scout that direction," he said and Cyclonus opened his mouth to protest, "leave before I shoot you." Cyclonus shut his mouth, scowling as he and Demolisher took off. "Starscream, you're with Skyfire. Predacons, with me. Now find that blasted Minicon before those wretched Autobots show up!"

* * *

"I still can't believe you _agreed_ to willingly spent time with Cyclonus." Starscream said coldly as he kept his optics on the forest in front of them.

"I'm sure he's not as…eccentric as he seems." Skyfire said hesitantly.

"Do you even _want_ to go with him?" Starscream questioned.

"Well, no," Skyfire admitted, "but I have noticed a lack of interaction with the other Decepticons. If I spend more time with them, starting one at a time, then maybe I'll become more comfortable around them." He reasoned.

"You don't have to _like_ them; you just need to work with them." Starscream said adamantly. "If you spend time with them, you could become corrupted by their idiotic tendencies."

"I'm not going to change, a few hours won't be damaging." Skyfire said insistently.

"No, you _can't_ go with him." Starscream said stubbornly.

Skyfire had no idea where this was coming from. From his memories, the Starscream he knew wasn't like this. Had things truly changed so much? Well, he _knew_ the answer to _that_ question. "I may not be a solider, Starscream, but I am not defenseless. If Cyclonus tries anything, I will turn him down."

Starscream scowled. "He'd better _not_." He hissed. "We could share the organic? I'll have his powers, you can have the emotionally slag."

Skyfire narrowed his optics. "What _happened_ to you? You're being so possessive all of a sudden, and you were angry at me just a few cycles ago."

"I thought you were _dead_ all these millennia, and now you're being all friendly with anyone who will give you a second glance!" Starscream snarled; his wings hiked high aggressively.

Skyfire's optics widened and he felt hurt by such a statement. "Here I thought we were friends because you liked me." He said and for a moment, the seeker looked stunned. He shook his helm and continued on their search, his optics fastened in front of him. "Let's find this Minicon."

* * *

Kira watched Rad, Alexis, and Carlos, along with their Minicons, leave with Hound, Red Alert, Sideswipe, and Hotshot. Rad had reassured him that he would be fine with the mechs, and that he didn't need to watch him, but he'd looked suspiciously flustered when Hound had suggested that Rad and Highwire ride with him.

Kira looked back at the group he was sticking with, as he had yet to speak with Optimus when the Minicon alert had been signaled. As the forest was too dense to drive through, Optimus, Bumblebee, Ironhide, and Prowl had to walk. He opted to sit on Optimus' shoulder, using his chakra to hand on, so the mech didn't have to strain his hearing for him. This was also a touchy subject he didn't want getting around.

"Are your species also so…strange about the way they show their affection?" Kira asked bluntly.

Even with the battle mask, Optimus still looked surprised. "Is there any particular reason you're interested in knowing?"

Kira glanced back at the other mechs, and he nodded grimly. "On my captivity on the Nemesis, I discovered I may have become the object of affection to one of the Decepticons." He explained quietly.

"This is a very serious thing indeed." Optimus said just as quietly. "How did you become aware of this?"

"Well, there's this whole mess with a sorta split-personality I'm not going to get into right now," Kira explained and Optimus seemed confused by this, "but let's just say that when I regained control of myself, he was about to kiss me."

"So he was going to assault you?" Optimus questioned grimly.

"I don't think he was quite aware of the fact it wasn't me." Kira replied.

"It is still unsettling; will we have to assign you a guardian to keep watch?" Optimus questioned.

"_No_," Kira said firmly, "I am strong enough to take care of myself. I don't want Rad-kun to be worried, if he sees how weak I am, his opinion of me will significantly be depleted."

"Asking for assistance if not a sign of weakness." Optimus advised.

Kira grunted noncommittally. "Should I be on alert? Is there a chance he's going to try something stupid? Like taking the roof off the house?"

"It depends on the amount of time that he would have been attracted to you; he could very well escalate to gain your attention." Optimus explained. "Then of course, it depends on the type of build the mech has, because our processors function differently with each."

Kira sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He glanced into the mech's optics, and felt he should at least be grateful for getting a response at all. "Thank you." He said quietly.

* * *

"Uh, is this too weird, 'cause I could always trade spots." Rad said as he and Highwire were in Hound's cabin.

"You could ride with me, Rad. It'll be just like the trip to the hospital." Sideswipe said excitedly.

"No, no, this isn't too weird." Hound said hastily.

"Well, I've given some thought to your dating proposition, and I thought it would be best if we went as a group. I'm going to ask Kira-nii to come after this is over." Rad explained.

"Oh, okay." Hound said.

"Wait a second!" Sideswipe said suddenly. "What date?"

Rad shrugged. "Well, Hound asked me out, and I thought about whether I wanted to go. It's a big deal 'cause it's my first one after all."

Sideswipe's engine suddenly revved so angrily, that the other mechs swerved in alarm. "You _agreed_ to go out with Hound? Who else is going on this group date with you?"

"Bumblebee." Rad replied a tad hesitantly.

"That sneaky little…" Sideswipe trailed off angrily. "Well, can I come along too?"

Rad blinked in surprise. "Are you sure? I still don't know what we're going to be doing."

"That's okay; I liven up any party after all." Sideswipe replied smoothly from his little outburst.

"Uh, if you're really sure…" Rad left the question open for the mech to refuse.

"I'm sure, _definitely_ sure." Sideswipe said. _'And this'll give me the chance to win Kira over and show him how good I am for his brother.'_

"Hey guys, do you hear that?" Hotshot said and they all quieted down to hear the sound of something shooting threw the air, and a missile hit the trees dangerously close to Red Alert. "Decepticons!"


End file.
